Mi historia entre tus besos Quimera o Realidad
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Edward ha sufrido, pero esta decidido a olvidar, entonces Emmett le juega una broma que le cambiará su vida y la de todos los Cullen. Oscuros secretos que ponen en peligro a todos se revelarán y Edward deberá probar su amor, antes que sea muy tarde.
1. Chapter 1INFIERNO

Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector. 

Mi historia entre tus besos

Cap.1 INFIERNO

Infierno

Cuando Emmett llegó a mi puerta me quede mirándolo perpleja. Era el vampiro más guapo que pude haber conocido, y vaya que si estaba conociendo a muchos este año. La facha de deportista playboy que siempre lucía estaba reducida a polvo y unos pantalones de cuero con una camisa acanalada cubrían su perfecto cuerpo.

— Vaya, estás echa un bombón.  
Dijo mirándome como si fuera su cena.

— Tú no te ves para nada mal.  
Respondí mientras caminaba fuera del departamento.

Bajamos en el ascensor y él siguió mirándome.  
— Emmett si sigues así no voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte.  
Comenté.

—OK, ok.— Respondió mientras íbamos hacia su auto.-—Pero la culpa es tuya, te ves muy bonita.

Le agradecí el cumplido y me quede pensando en que momento había aceptado salir con él. De todas las personas diferentes que hay en el mundo Emmett y yo somos un caso perdido, que solo comparten el nexo de llevar el mismo apellido "Cullen".

A Emmett siempre lo ví en el instituto con Rosalie Hale, la vampiro más hermosa del lugar, así que nunca pensé que una vez ella se fuera de viaje, él se acercara a mí. Pero así fue.

Con Emmett estudiábamos juntos arquitectura y a él le gustaba ver como yo me calentaba la cabeza con cálculos y se partía de la risa cuando me equivocaba al dibujar los últimos trazos en los planos. Cuando la mande al cuerno me pregunto si quería salir con él, y yo acepté. Claro que pensé que era broma pero no fue así. Él me había pasado a buscar a la hora señalada y yo apenas tuve tiempo de arreglarme.

Me puse un vestido strapless, tacos altos y me cogí el cabello en una coleta que enrede en forma de tomate que sujete con unos palillos. Y aún así Emmett me encontraba bonita.

El auto de Emmett era fenomenal y rápido, pero cuando salimos de la ciudad me preocupé un poco y lo mire fijamente.  
— ¿Adonde vamos a ir?  
Pregunte.

—Al infierno.  
Respondió.

— Emmett — resople — En serio dime ¿Dónde vamos?

Él me miro sonriendo con esos hoyuelos encantadores y abrió el compartimiento de los documentos, me pasó un sobre lacado negro y lo abrí.  
— Vaya, era cierto.  
Dije mientras acariciaba las invitaciones al exclusivo club para oscuros.

Sonreí y en silencio miré como el manto de una noche sin luna caía sobre nosotros. Mi corazón se agitó asustado cuando él tomo un camino que se adentraba en un bosque cerrado que no dejaba que la luz de las estrellas pasara pero me mantuve en calma, por que como toda humana me moría de ganas de conocer este lugar, así que tragarme el miedo era un pequeño sacrificio.

A nuestro alrededor estaba todo tan oscuros que no sé como diablos no chocamos, pero la luz de la esperanza se abrió al final cuándo unas luces pasaron por nuestro lado y varias motos mostraron el camino que yo no veía, entonces me sentí más segura.

Cuando vi la inmensa mansión que apareció de la nada me quede boquiabierta mirándola. Era una construcción antigua, típicas de algunas regiones de Europa en donde usaban imágenes sobre los techos. Las dos gárgolas que pendían en los pilares más altos de la casa eran perfectas. Las antorchas de fuego que alumbraban el estacionamiento y la entrada sacaban destellos dorados de la casa de piedra pulida y la sensación de sumirse en otra dimensión era seductora.

Cuando nos bajamos silbé al ver los autos que habían estacionados, y ni hablar de la gente que caminaba hacia la puerta. Los oscuros simplemente tiraban todo a la parrilla en este lugar. Lucían costosos autos y trajes de corte que seguramente eran carísimos. Ahora entendía el porque la petición de Emmett de que me pusiera elegante. Eso fue algo que encontré injusto, cuando vi que él iría con pantalones de cuero, pero Emmett era vampiro y ellos se ven elegantes con cualquier cosa.

Él saludo muy cordialmente al vampiro de la entrada y cuando llegamos al interior me deleite en los detalles de aquella mansión.

—Vaya Emmett, gracias por traerme a este lugar.  
Dije contenta.

Él sonrió y sus ojos chispearon.  
— Gracias a ti por acompañarme.  
Respondió.

Fuimos por unos tragos y pasamos a la pista de baile. Sin duda la dueña de este lugar no había escatimado en gastos para complacer a su gente. Mientras miraba a mi alrededor conversábamos de variadas cosas y caminamos por el borde de la pista hasta salir a la terraza en donde beberíamos nuestras copas para después ir a bailar.

Esa era la idea original.

—Mira, ahí están mis hermanos y unos amigos.  
Dijo Emmett.

—No sabía que tenías hermanos.  
Respondí.

Todos ellos giraron como si lo hubieran escuchado y comenzaron a saludarse afectuosamente y con sonoros golpes en la espalda, de pronto cuando aquella masacre amistosa acabo él me presento a sus amigos, Sam, Seth, Paul y Embry, y por último a sus hermanos, Jasper y Edward.

—No nos has dicho el nombre de tu amiga.  
Advirtió Jasper.

—¿No? — Respondió Emmett con una sonrisa — Que distraído que soy, amigos, ella es Bella Cullen.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Edward comenzó a toser, Jasper y los otros comenzaron a reír escandalosamente y yo me quedé en blanco. Miré a Emmett quien miraba con una sonrisa burlona a su hermano menor y pregunté cual era el chiste.

Una coincidencia. Respondió él mientras ellos seguían riendo. Pero aquello no me convenció, menos cuando advertía las miradas que Edward me dirigía.

— ¿Emmett puedo hablar contigo?  
Dije mientras jalaba al vampiro a un lado.

Él me sonrió y nos alejamos unos pasos.

—¿Puedes decirme qué estas planeando?  
Pregunté en un susurro.

— ¿Yo? Nada – Respondió él — ¿Por qué?

— Por que no es común que la gente estalle en risas cuando escucha el nombre de otros. ¡Confiesa Emmett!

Él vampiro me mostró sus hoyuelos y ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro, miró hacia el grupo y sonrió, gire y vi que Edward nos miraba fijamente, casi de forma molesta y sus ojos pasaban de Emmett a mí.

— Veras — Contó mientras me giraba para que nos alejáramos más — Resulta que hace un tiempo atrás mi hermano tuvo una novia muy bonita… incluso le pidió matrimonio.

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso? ¿Acaso me trajiste de regalo de despedida de soltero?  
Gruñí golpeándolo con mi pequeña cartera.

—¡No!¡No!— respondió — Solo que su nombre era Bella… Bueno Isabella, pero le decíamos Bella y si se hubieran casado hubiera pasado a llamarse Bella Cullen ¿Entiendes el chiste?

Me quedé muda por unos segundos mientras él se reía.  
—¡Maldito pedazo de cemento! — Gruñí dándole reiteradamente con la cartera — ¡Como se te ocurrió hacerme esto!

Emmett se echo a reír mientras yo lo golpeaba y el bolsito terminó por romperse.  
—¡Idiota! ¡¿Ves lo que provocaste?  
Pregunté.

— Emmett nunca se fija en esas cosas — Respondió Edward acercándose a mi espalda, recogió mis cosas y me ayudo a guardarlas - Tiene un sentido del humor muy retorcido.

— Y ahora me lo dices.  
Respondí.

Él afirmo mientras Emmett agregaba.  
— ¡¿Y qué? ¡Tú estabas al tanto de todo!

Mis ojos chocaron con los de Edward y él sonrió de manera torcida.  
— A muy bien ¿te estudiaste el guión? ¿Qué sigue?  
Pregunte molesta.

— Bueno, podemos ir a bailar y alejarnos de estos locos. Por que no hay guión.—  
Respondió.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo lo haces?  
Pregunté sin creerle.

— Puedo leer las mentes.  
Respondió.

Lo miré y me eche a reír.  
— Si claro.  
Dije.

— Pruébame.  
Contestó él.

Lo miré detenidamente, sus ojos color bronce eran extraños pero eso seguramente lo sabía, mi mirada se paseó por su ropa de diseño y por los finos pliegues de los puños ¿Cuánto me demoraría en arrancarle la camisa para ver su extraordinario cuerpo?

- Preferiría quitármela voluntariamente, los botones son tallados a mano y se pueden romper. Son muy difíciles de conseguir.  
Respondió Edward.

Me quedé muda mientras las mejillas se me ponían rojas.  
— Lo siento.  
Me disculpe.

— No te preocupes… ¿Te parece si te invito a bailar y nos alejamos de los locos?  
Propuso.

Lo mire con cara de duda y él sonrió de forma arrebatadora.  
— No estoy de despedida de soltero, ni siquiera estoy comprometido.

—¿Y la tal Bella?  
Pregunté.

— Supongo que con su novio Mike.

— Vaya, lo siento.

— Gracias.

Bajamos hasta la pista y nos pusimos a girar en ella, era raro sentir su cuerpo frío tan cerca del mío, me hacía estremecer y él lo notaba.

En una pieza lenta él me apoyo en su pecho y mi mejilla rozó su camisa, el aroma dulce de la tela impregnada me llenó los pulmones y me sentí mareada. Levanté la mirada para pedirle que nos detuviéramos pero solo fui capaz de quedarme hipnotizada mirándole los labios.

Fue entonces que un beso íntimo prendió fuego desde su boca fría a través de mi cuerpo, y nos detuvimos para profundizarlo. Yo no era dueña de mi misma, me sentía extraña, había magia en el lugar, todo era hechizante, pero mucho más Edward.

Nos mecimos al ritmo de la canción y cuando esta adquirió ritmo nos escondimos bajo la escalera, en donde un sofá se extendía escondido entre las sombras. Era algo pequeño pero si me sentaba en las piernas de él quedábamos bastante bien.

Los labios de Edward recorrían ávidamente mi cuello y mis hombros desnudos mientras mis manos se hundían en su cabello. Lo unico que deseaba era sentirlo dentro de mi. Lo podia casi gritar a los cuatro vientos, y no hubiera sentido ni pudor, ni vergüenza. Eso había quedado atrás.

Entonces el calor aumentó y se hizo intenso cuando las rápidas manos de él pasaron bajo mi vestido. Abrí los ojos sorprendida mientras él me callaba con un beso y me sujetaba de la cintura. Entonces sus dedos tocaron la suave tela de mis pantaletas de seda y abrí mi boca para ahogar una exclamación, los labios de seda fría de Edward se posicionaron sobre los míos para callarme. Y así se tragó todos los gemidos que tuve mientras él frotaba con su dedo aquella zona que se apretaba y comenzaba a quemar.

Mi respiración se hizo irregular y temblé, hundí la cabeza en su hombro y gemí cuando un dedo se hizo paso y se introdujo lentamente en mí.

— Tranquila.  
Ronroneó en mi cuello.

¡Demonios!¡No podía estar tranquila!¡Yo estaba hirviendo!

Entonces él me beso profundamente y me llevó al segundo piso, allí me deslizó por la muralla hasta que nos introdujimos a un cuarto, entonces cerró con delicadeza y caminó hacia el centro. Se desabrochó la camisa de forma dolorosamente lenta.

No pude evitar que un suspiro se escapara de mis labios al mirar su pecho al descubierto. Él me observó dedicándome una sonrisa torcida y arqueando una ceja dejó caer la camisa al suelo.

Caminó hacía mí lentamente, sus caderas se movían al con la misma sensualidad que las panteras, y la luz de las velas destacaba la palidez de su piel.

¡Dios como podía ser tan magnifico!

Quedé atrapada entre sus brazos fibrosos y la pared, bajo su cara y su aliento frío rozó la piel de mi mejilla. Mi corazón latió a mil por hora mientras él hundía su nariz en el hueco de mi cuello ronroneando.

- Hueles de manera sensacional, la pasión… el deseo… el miedo al pecado…

Suspiré mientras mis manos se apoyaban en su pétreo pecho y sentía la frialdad de la seda fría.

— Solo dime si estas aquí por mí — Dijo atrapándome en sus ojos miel — Dímelo Bella y te haré el amor hasta el amanecer.

Cuando Edward se insinuó de esa manera no pude evitar que mi corazón latiera de forma exagerada, él pasó la nariz por mi cuello produciendo un toque eléctrico que casi me bota al suelo. Apoye las manos en sus duros hombros y me tragué un suspiro.

— Tu sangre esta sonrojando tu piel — Ronroneó él— Deseo probarte.

Levanté la cara y lo miré detenidamente, los ojos de él eran ardientes y podía ver pequeñas luces doradas debido al efecto de las velas, su piel era tan fría que realmente era un placer que refrescaba mi ardiente deseo.

— Déjame probarte y te daré una muestra de placer.  
Ofreció él.

— ¿Solo una?  
Pregunté con una sonrisa.

Edward se separó un poco de mi para mirarme y sonrió de manera torcida.

— Bueno, eso es negociable.  
Respondió apoderándose luego de mi boca.

El aliento frío y dulce de Edward inundó mis sentidos mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo encendiendo cada parte que tocaba. Su dura excitación se apoyó en mi vientre y yo separé la boca de la suya para tomar una bocanada de aire.

Entonces los labios de él fueron a mis hombros para besarlos, sus manos me levantaron y fuimos al sillón en donde me acomodó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Los besos entonces se pusieron más intensos y mi respiración se dificultó.

Sus labios bajaron hacia mis pechos mientras sus manos bajaron el strapless que los cubría. El cambio de temperatura que me golpeó cuando su boca fría tomó mi pecho me hizo gemir. Mi cabeza cayó hacia delante y mis dedos se hundieron en su cabello cobrizo.

La lengua de Edward trazó círculos alrededor de mis pezones y sus dientes mordían mis pechos de forma delicada. El fuego en mi cuerpo subió de presión y acumuló la sangre en mi bajo vientre. Sus manos fueron a mis piernas y comenzaron a subir mi vestido hasta que me lo quitó.

Entonces me quedó mirando y sonrió mientras yo respiraba agitada, giramos en el sofá y quede bajo de su cuerpo. Su boca nuevamente me besó en los labios, y luego comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo.

Mis pechos se pusieron duros cuando él los lamió y jugó hasta dejarlos duros y adoloridos. Luego sus dientes mordisquearon mi vientre y bajaron hasta mis piernas. Entonces su lengua recorrió las venas del interior de mi muslo y yo comencé a sentir que me quemaba.

- No sé que deseo más – Ronroneo – Si tu cuerpo ó tu sangre.

Lo miré y me fijé en sus ojos oscuros, él pasó la boca reiteradamente por la piel de mi pierna mientras su mano subía para tocar de forma delicada el nudo que se había echo en mi intimidad. Gemí y cerré los ojos mientras él acariciaba aquella parte con sus dedos.

Hundí las uñas en el genero del sofá cuando sus dedos comenzaron a separar la piel de mi intimidad y un dedo frío se hundió lentamente en mí. Entonces mordió mi piel. Chille y lo maldije mientras mis manos rasguñaban el sofá, mi cuerpo inconcientemente se arqueaba hacia él y comencé a sentir que el fuego aumentaba en mí interior.

Ahora entendía a las chicas a las que les gustaba andar luciendo mordidas por el mundo, el dolor solo dura un segundo y luego comienza a subir el deseo de tu cuerpo. Era algo muy placentero que cosquilleaba bajo la piel y que se intensificaba cada vez más hasta hacerse casi insoportable.

Mi respiración se agitó hasta convertirse en gemidos que aumentaban de volumen segundo a segundo.

¡Maldición!

Cada vez que Edward sorbía mi sangre el calor aumentaba y aumentaba hasta que la presión en mi vientre se hizo dolorosa y mis caderas se mecieron para que su toque intimo me liberara de aquella tortura.

Y en menos de un segundo Edward estuvo entre mis piernas y se hundió violentamente en mi interior. Grité mientras él hundía sus dientes en el pulso de mi cuello y mi vientre se apretaba a alrededor de su sexo.

Me aferré a su duro cuerpo y él salió hasta la punta para luego entrar con fuerza. Y así comenzó a mecerse sobre mí mientras bebía mi sangre con avidez. Mis manos recorrieron su glorioso cuerpo y temblé cuando la presión de mi orgasmo explotó.

Grite y él dejó mi cuello en paz. Lo lamió y se apoderó de mi boca mientras los últimos espasmos de mi vientre se apretaban a su alrededor. Moví la cabeza a un lado para poder respirar y él se sostuvo en sus brazos con el miembro aún duro dentro de mí. Tarde un par de minutos en recuperar mi respiración normal y él paseo su boca por mi cara y hombros.

-¿Esto es normal para ti?  
Pregunté agitada cuando él se movió levemente y mi vientre pinchó.

Él sonrió y se meció levemente sobre mí.

- A veces – respondió mientras yo cerraba los ojos – Pero el placer es diferente – Su boca bajo a mi oído y ronroneó con su aliento frío – Cuando siento que me quedo atrapado como en este momento mi hambre aumenta más – Nuevamente se meció y yo me aferré de sus brazos - ¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo?

Abrí los ojos y me fijé en sus labios sonrientes, él se movió otra vez y yo sentí que el placer nuevamente me inundaba. Edward me levantó y nos quedamos sentados uno frente al otro, apoyada en mis rodillas elevaba mi cuerpo y ofrecía mis pechos para que él los acariciara con su boca. Mis dedos se hundieron en su cabello incitándolo a que siguiera mientras sus caderas se elevaban y su miembro se hundía más en mí. Hasta que nuevamente el placer comenzó a tocar la cima.

Empujé a Edward y me mecí sobre sus caderas que se elevaban para entregarme al abismo de la desesperación. Me sacudí cuando mi orgasmo estalló y gemí fuerte mientras me recostaba en su pecho.

—Demonios.  
Dije mientras respiraba agitada.

Edward se puso a reír en tono bajo y acarició mi espalda.  
— ¿Qué te ocurre?  
Preguntó.

— No puedo creer que sigas así.  
Respondí apoyando mi frente en su pétreo pecho.

Estaba casi frustrada de no poder satisfacer a ese vampiro, pero ¿Qué sabía yo de ellos? A lo mejor y ellos no sentían placer ni tenían orgasmos.

— Te equivocas — Respondió Edward girando para quedar sobre mí — Sentimos placer, pero somos capaces de disfrutarlo por más tiempo.

Sentí que la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas y lo mire molesta.  
— Deja de leer mi mente — Dije — Es de muy mala educación.

Él afirmó y me besó para luego dibujar un camino que llevó su boca hasta mis caderas. Sentí alivió cuando su cuerpo dejó a mi cuerpo descansar un momento. Él se entretuvo lamiendo y mordiendo juguetonamente mi piel mientras yo lo acariciaba.

Se acomodó a mi lado y me atrajo a su cuerpo, comenzó a mordisquear mis hombros y sus manos llevaban mis caderas hacia atrás para frotarme con su cuerpo excitado. Cerré los ojos mientras la neblina del deseo me inundaba otra vez.

La pierna de Edward se hizo espacio entre las mías y sentí como su cuerpo entraba en él mío. Apoye mi mejilla en el sofá y apoye mis palmas para sostenerme. Él se comenzó a mecer mientras sostenía mis caderas para ir aumentando de a poco la fuerza de sus embates.

Cielos, esto era más que una muestra de placer ¡Era todo un despliegue!

¡Que estúpida había sido su ex al desperdiciar a tan buen amante!

Hasta que Edward lleno de deseo me giró y me hizo suya desesperadamente. Gemí, grité y jadeé llena de deseo mientras él se mecía sobre mí, hasta que su cuerpo tembló. Lo miré y él sonreía, se movió lentamente y yo cerré los ojos mientras me reía cansada.

Edward me llevó hasta la cima de la perdición e inundó mi vientre del frío más placentero. Luego descanse entre sus brazos hasta casi el amanecer, y durante esos momentos nos besamos y exploramos nuestros cuerpos con suaves caricias.

Emmett me dejó en casa cuando el sol comenzaba a clarear la tierra, su sonrisa destacó sus hoyuelos en su brillante piel.

— Bueno.— Dijo — Parece que lo pasaste muy bien con mi hermano ¿Verdad?

— Si – Respondí – Es un chico bastante agradable y es muy interesante conversar con él.

—Me imagino — Se burló él - ¿Aquellas mordidas y morados en tu piel son las respuestas a tus interesantes preguntas?

Resoplé y lo mire gruñendo.  
— Hazle un favor a la humanidad Emmett y muérete.

— Imposible — Respondió él Ya estoy muerto.

Le hice un gesto desagradable y él se desternilló de la risa, las ruedas de su auto rechinaron en la esquina y desapareció mientras yo entraba al edificio.

Antes de caer a la cama me miré la piel, Emmett tenía razón, tenía algunos morados y seguramente las mordidas se me verían de lo mas simpáticas en la tarde.

¿Qué dirán mis amigas cuando me vean?

— Que se vayan al Infierno.  
Gruñí como respuesta mientras me tapaba la cabeza con un cojín y me dormía.

¿Al infierno?

¿Qué cómico no?

* * *

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	2. Chapter 2¿LO HICE?

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.2 ¿LO HICE?

Me desperté y ya era tarde, casi las 6. Me sentí tan diferente del día anterior. No sabía como describirme, pero me sentía otra persona diferente.

Luego, al ver mi ropa, recordé lo sucedido con Edward Cullen y me levanté como resorte, fui a verme a mi espejo y me registré el cuello, sólo quedaba una línea muy fina de cicatriz apenas perceptible al igual que la de la pierna que al parecer se estaba borrando por completo.

Eso se me hizo muy raro, porque otras chicas que había conocido que habían tenido que ver con vampiros, las mordidas les duran mínimo un mes, mi corazón latió aceleradamente al recordar lo sucedido. Enrojecí de vergüenza. ¿Cómo pude haberme entregado a él? No es que sea una mojigata, pero yo deseaba casarme antes de… y lo peor es que tal vez el me tomara como una aventura. ¡Rayos! ¿cómo fui tan débil para hacer semejante cosa? De una cosa si estaba segura, Edward Cullen era por mucho, el hombre más guapo que he conocido en mi vida. Mi respiración se agitó al recordarlo. Y todo lo que me hizo sentir, jamás lo había sentido con nadie. Menos mal que estaba sola, me di un baño nuevamente y me dispuse a limpiar mi casa, ya me había ido de parranda, ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Tenía mucho que hacer, menos mal que es sábado.

Puse música para relajarme y después de un buen rato, había terminado. Finalmente me serví una limonada y me senté, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando tocaron el timbre. Perezosamente me levanté y abrí. Casi me caigo de espaldas de la sorpresa:

—Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas? —era Edward Cullen quien desplegó una sonrisa tan encantadora que no lo ahogue en un mar de baba por un milagro.

—¿Puedo pasar?—su voz aterciopelada me dejo casi en shock, no pude decir palabra, solo con un gesto y entró garbosamente, con elegancia, con ese sex appeal que vuelve loca a cualquiera. Lo miré de arriba abajo sin poder creer que estaba en mi casa.

—Pues créelo Bella, Emmett me dijo donde vivías y quería cerciorarme que estas bien.—miró mi cuello y la sorpresa inundó sus preciosos topacios.

—Wow, ¡que rápido sanas!—comentó entre sorprendido y algo aturdido. Pero después de unos instantes se recuperó y me regaló otra sexy sonrisa.

—¿Gustas tomar algo?—pregunte estúpidamente. Sólo había una cosa que los vampiros tomaban.

—No gracias, no tengo sed.—y se sentó en mi sofá favorito. Me sentí extraña, curiosamente Edward me atraía como un imán, podía sentir la fuerza de su atracción como un gancho que me jalaba hacia él. Me ruboricé por mis morbidos pensamientos..

—No me molesta en absoluto que quieras sentarte en mis piernas, de hecho es algo que realmente disfrutaría.—Nuevamente me ruboricé y mucho mas, mi corazón palpitaba locamente haciéndome el momento más bochornoso.

—Lo siento, no es mi intención, hacerte sentir mal. Pero…—cuando dijo eso, ya lo tenía frente a mí, a solo un centímetro de mi boca, solo pude jadear.

—Me dejaste realmente impresionado, y quiero conocerte más, claro si tú me lo permites—su delicioso aliento me dio de lleno en el rostro. Sonrió y se hizo hacia atrás mientras yo intentaba respirar.

—¿Tú un vampiro, quieres conocerme a mi, una humana?—me miró con desconcierto.

—Pues claro, me gustas Bella, me gustas muchísimo y quiero conocerte, saber de ti.—eso era un sueño, uno muy bonito por cierto. Sentía pena, porque cuando me despertara sería muy rudo regresar a la realidad.

Al momento siguiente Edward me tenia de pie, frente a él, y con su mano izquierda sobre mi mentón, subió un poco mi rostro hacia él.

—No estas soñando, déjame demostrarte que es realidad—y me besó. Fue una experiencia única, pues sus labios eran auténticos imanes que parecieron soldarse con los míos. Mientras disfrutaba de ese beso, ese glorioso beso que bien valía la pena, me inundó de alegría.

—Curioso—dijo en voz muy baja. Sin embargo lo escuché

—¿Qué es curioso?—él me miró y sonrió.

—Nada, no es nada, por cierto tienes una casa muy hermosa, de un lado tienes playa y por el otro el bosque.—miró por las ventanas.

—Si soy afortunada, esta es la casa de mi tía abuela Alba.—él hizo un gesto de comprensión y luego le mostré la casa. Cuando llegamos al balcón de mi habitación, me quedé hechizada por la vista del mar encrespado.

—Es una preciosa vista, ¿no crees?—le pregunté extasiada

—Ya lo creo que si…—al voltear a verlo, él me miraba a mi.

—Totalmente preciosa—y me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó apasionadamente. El crepúsculo enmarcaba nuestro beso y yo… me sentía inmensamente feliz.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Janit mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	3. Chapter 3ENCUENTROS DESAFORTUNADOS

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.3 ENCUENTROS DESAFORTUNADOS

Estaba en brazos de Edward disfrutando inmensamente del sabor de sus labios. Sin embargo una vocecilla en mi mente me dijo que tenía que detenerme.

—No lo hagas… no te detengas—murmuró Edward en mi oído mientras besaba lenta y tortuosamente mi cuello.

—Te dije que es malo espiar las mentes de las personas, si pudiera evitar que leyeras mi mente, lo haría.—y después de unos segundos, él se separó de mí, entre asombrado y curioso.

—Bella ¿Qué hiciste?—yo me quedé mirándolo y sonreí.

—Pues creo que dejarme besar por ti.—Lo miré dubitativa, no sabia a que se refería.

—No, no es eso—y se separó más de mí. Incluso me rodeo sin tocarme mientras trataba de encontrar algo en mi, no sabia qué, pero algo buscaba.

—Disculpa… sigo aquí—le dije mientras él ahora me veía serio.

—¿Qué hiciste Bella? No puedo… escuchar tu mente. Es como si…—pero guardé silencio, me estaba bromeando.

—Ya ¿cual es el chiste Edward? tú puedes leer la mente, ¿a que juegas?—él nuevamente me miró serio.

—No estoy bromeando, no puedo escuchar tu mente, es como si te hubieras desconectado. Ó puesto una… barrera.

—No es cierto—le dije con escepticismo, mientras en mi mente le decía que era un estupido vampiro bromista.

—No puedo oír nada procedente de ti Bella—sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas doradas que parecía que me escaneaban.

—Justo después de que dijiste…— se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego me miró

—"si pudiera evitar que leyeras mi mente, lo haría" y luego sucedió.—En ese momento sonó el celular de Edward, unas cuantas palabras y colgó.

—Me tengo que ir, disculpa, hay un problema en casa, me alegra que estés bien.—Y sin decir más, salió como vendaval. Y yo me quedé ahí parada como estúpida viéndolo irse.

Me fui a mi refrigerador y vi que estaba vacío.

—¡Rayos! ¿Qué hice?—tomé un traste con helado de fresa y una cuchara y me fui a mi sala a ver la TV.

Eran las nueve cuando decidí comer una pizza, llamé por teléfono y dijeron que en media hora llegaría. Esperé mientras cambiaba los canales de la TV sin entusiasmo. Y luego el teléfono sonó.

—¿Bueno?

—Hola Bella, oye, ¿que te parece ir a bailar?—la voz de mi amiga Kate me hizo desaparecer el sopor.

—Gracias Kate, pero creo que prefiero quedarme.—Escuché un bufido y luego un lloriqueo.

—Pofis, porfis, porfis, acompáñame, acabo de conocer a unos súper galanes que están mmmm. Ándale no seas mala. Y además creo que no les soy indiferente. Has este pequeño favor por mi y te juro que seré tu esclava para siempre, por fis.—Era una treta que siempre resultaba conmigo, no pude decirle que no.

—Esta bien—rezongué

—pero si no es de mi agrado me voy.-la escuché gritar de felicidad y casi se me cae el teléfono del susto.

—¡GRACIAS!Paso por ti en 20 minutos.—Sólo 20 minutos. Debía apresurarme, colgué y corrí a mi recamara a buscar que ponerme, finalmente caí en la cuenta que la que quería lucirse era ella, no yo, además seguía cansada por lo de la noche anterior.

Entonces decidí ponerme algo cómodo. Un pantalón negro ajustado stretch y una blusa de manga larga en color blanco con rayas negras y un blazer. Listo, cepillé mi cabello y lo dejé al natural, si hay algo de mi que me encanta es mi cabello, café claro con tonos dorados. Y la base del cabello brilla por ser rubios. Solo un poco de rimel y brillo en los labios, de fresa mi favorito.

Tuve tiempo incluso para pagar la pizza y dejarla en la cocina. Y luego llegó Kate en su beetle negro.

—Vamos sube, que quiero llegar—me apresuró la muy desconsiderada. Y rato después estábamos llegando a una disco espectacular. Entramos y el ambiente era inmejorablemente alegre. Mucha gente bailando entre el estruendo de la música.

Yo me quedé sentada mientras que Kate miraba desesperada para todos lados, hasta que después de diez minutos, agitó la mano alegremente, ni siquiera levanté la vista. No tenia ganas de nada, más que de estar en mi casa.

Sin embargo mi amiga estaba en las nubes y me quedé paralizada al escuchar la voz.

—¿Bella? Vaya, creo que estas mejor de lo que pensaba—la voz de Emmett sonaba divertida y entonces caí en la cuenta que era él a quien Kate esperaba, detrás de él venia Jasper el rubio aleonado que me sonrió amablemente y detrás suyo venia… él.

Miré con resentimiento a Emmett y le susurré.

—Esto lo sabrá Rosalie—la cara de Emmett cambio de su habitual cinismo a una verdadera preocupación.

—¿No serias capaz?—el vampiro me miró ceñudo y luego dijo:

— No seas aguafiestas, mejor disfruta el rato, incluso Edward vino.— Pero yo ya lo habia visto, y él parecía indispuesto.

Cómo no, si venia en plan de conquista. Y la verdad no lo obligaría a aguantarme, después de lo de esa tarde.

Me levanté furiosa y me despedí de Kate quien sorprendida quiso detenerme.

—Por favor Bella, acabamos de llegar, además ¿No son guapísimos? Emmett es mi favorito, pero no le diría que no a ninguno de los otros dos.

—Pues diviértete, nos vemos—no dijo más pues vio que estaba hecha una furia.

—Bella espera—me detuvo Emmett, mientras yo hacia intentos de zafarme de su manaza en mi brazo.

—Diviértete Emmett es tu vida, y despreocúpate no le diré a Rosalie nada.—el rostro de Emmett se vio aliviado.

—Gracias preciosa, sabia que podía contar contigo— y soltó una carcajada, muy habitual en él.

Casi corrí para salir de ahí, para colmo de males, empezó a llover.

—¡Maldición!— Lo que me faltaba, caminé unas dos calles hasta la avenida principal mientras buscaba con la mirada algún taxi, todos iban ocupados.

—¿Porqué nunca hay un taxi cuando se le necesita?—caminé pero la lluvia arreció mas, y rachas de viento helado comenzaron a sacudirme, en eso, un volvo plateado se acercó a mi.

—¿Puedo llevarte?—la voz de Edward salió del auto, y mi molestia aumento más.

—No gracias, yo puedo llegar bien, sola.—una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—Creo que ahorita será imposible que puedas encontrar taxi, deberías aceptar ó te resfriarás— y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—No gracias. No te voy a arruinar tu noche sólo porque me ves sola. Sé cuidarme.—un gesto de frustración se instaló en su rostro.

—No seas terca, déjame llevarte, además no arruinas nada, yo al igual que tú me vi arrastrado por mis hermanos. Por favor Bella, déjame llevarte a tu casa. Acepta…—  
Me quedé ahí parada otro minuto más. Ahora estaba con dudas pues todo lo que mentalmente le había dicho él parecía no escuchar nada. Justo estaba en eso, cuando lo ví frente a mi. Me colocó su chamarra para evitar mojarme más. Y su rostro dubitativo no sabía lo que yo diría.

—No gracias. Te agradezco la intención, pero no tienes que molestarte—me quité su chamarra que le entregue mientras él no creía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Vuelve con tus hermanos y disfruta la noche, que para eso viniste, por lo que se ve, hay que variar para no caer en la rutina ¿no?—No sabia que diablos me estaba sucediendo, pero estaba muy molesta, no me importaba lo que él decía, solo quería irme lejos de él.

* * *

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	4. Chapter 4FIEBRE

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.3 FIEBRE

Entonces él captó el mensaje

—No estoy en plan de conquista Bella— a esas alturas ya estaba completamente empapada

—No quería venir, de hecho estaba en casa, pensando en lo sucedido en la tarde porque yo…—no lo dejé terminar, no quería escuchar.

—No me debes nada Edward, no tienes porqué sentirte atado a mi, sólo porque anoche…—se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

—…tu sabes. No tienes ningún compromiso conmigo y descuida, no me atravesaré en tu camino, has de cuenta que no me conociste.—Y me di la vuelta y lo dejé ahí, caminé lo más aprisa posible. Quería alejarme lo mas pronto de ahí. Su recuerdo me estaba quemando, y no podía quitar de mi mente esas imágenes. A las pocas cuadras, me alcanzó Emmett, esto era el colmo de la frustración. Me quedé parada, mojada y molesta al verlo, comencé a temblar calada hasta los huesos, el agua estaba helada al igual que el viento, Emmett me miró pues Jasper su hermano, estaba junto a él. No dijo nada, pero mi furia en vez de aumentar iba disminuyendo.

—Sabes, si fueras vampira, te tendría miedo—se carcajeó Emmett. El volvo se estacionó a un lado. Y Edward salió de él.

—No me iré con ustedes, así que olvídalo.—le miré furiosa.

—Ok, ¿sabes una cosa? dicen que es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso— Comentó Emmett y en seguida me cargó como si no pesara nada y me metió en el auto, que de inmediato arrancó. En menos de 20 minutos llegamos a mi casa.

Pero en todo ese tiempo, no dije una sola palabra, mi furia se acrecentaba más, solo podía ver de pronto por el espejo retrovisor las miradas entre Jasper, Edward y Emmett. Seguía temblando a pesar de que Edward puso el aire acondicionado. Seguía sintiendo mucho frío.

—Bien, "gracias por traerme" espero no verte en mucho tiempo Emmett si en algo valoras tu vida.

Él como siempre, soltó una carcajada, Jasper se despidió y bajé del auto, y me dirigí hacia mi casa, escuché como se fue el auto y por fin, las lagrimas pudieron brotar.

—¡Estúpido vampiro arrogante!—abrí la puerta.

—¿Eso piensas de mi?—La voz de Edward estaba pegada a mis espaldas y entonces grité del susto.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh!¿Qué diantres te pasa? ¿Porque hiciste eso?—entonces caí en la cuenta que él se había quedado. Molesta por sentirme descubierta mi mano voló a mi rostro a quitar las malditas lagrimas.

—Siento mucho haberte asustado. No era esa mi intención— su voz era un murmullo aterciopelado mientras que jadeé al verlo a los ojos. Era increíblemente guapo. Mi corazón latió desaforado mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, y él limpió las demás lagrimas mientras yo hacia amagos para que no lo hiciera.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo Bella?—asentí derrotada.

—Creo que primero deberías tomar un baño, si no, te enfermarás.—asentí y subí por mi ropa en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en la ducha caliente, después de otros quince minutos, salí con una toalla, envuelta y entré a mi recamara, me cambié con una pijama calientita y luego bajé. Estaba hecha un lío, no sabia porque reaccionaba así.

Edward había preparado té y lo bebí mientras él algo nervioso, empezó a hablar muy rápido por lo que tuve que esforzarme para entenderle.

—Verás Bella, desde esta tarde no he podido leer tu mente, ni en estos momentos tampoco. Así que estaba pensando el porqué, tratando de encontrar una razón lógica y válida que me explique porqué ya no puedo leer tu mente. Debo decir—y se acercó peligrosamente a mi, cosa que nuevamente disparó los latidos de mi corazón a un ritmo frenético.

—que me gustas muchísimo Bella, y que anoche lo pasé de maravilla, que no sabes las ganas que tengo de repetir esa deliciosa experiencia, que no eres una aventura—le miré arqueando las cejas, mientras él sonrió con picardía.—Bueno, que te parece si empezamos por el principio, para que veas que no estoy bromeando.

—Bella Cullen ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?—me quedé en el limbo. Entonces no era broma, él quería que fuera su novia. No pude decir nada.

—Caray, esperaba un si por respuesta pero esto, es… preocupante.—me miró con preocupación.

—¿Bella, estás bien?—asentí despacio.

—¿Porqué Edward?—él me miró incrédulo al escucharme y comprendió.

—Porque me gustas muchísimo Bella, deseo conocerte más, que tú me conozcas a mi, a mi familia, en fin, tratarnos más y que sepas que no me gustan las aventuras.

Me sentí arder, mi rostro parecía fuego puro. Y el contacto de la mano de Edward fue un alivio.

—¡Tienes fiebre!—murmuró preocupado y me acomodó en el sofá, mientras llamaba por teléfono, mis oídos empezaron a zumbar, mientras yo sentía que me quemaba, que el fuego de mi rostro bajaba violentamente a mi cuerpo. En un minuto, yo parecía arder en los fuegos del infierno.

—Cielos, ¡estás hirviendo Bella!—buscó una toalla y la mojó poniéndomela en la frente, pero al poco tiempo estaba seca del calor que emanaba yo.

Unos minutos después alguien tocó el timbre. Intenté levantarme. Pero una mano deliciosamente fría me lo impedía.

—Debo… abrir, tocan…—me sentía entre brumas y escuché muy lejano la voz de Edward.

—Por favor Bella, no te levantes, es mi padre, Carlisle.

Nuevamente me recosté pero estaba temblando ahora de frío. Una mano gélida me hizo gritar al tocarme la frente.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh!—Carlisle me miró con preocupación, mientras Emmett y Jasper veían curiosos y comenzaron a reírse.

—Idiotas, no es momento para eso—comentó agriamente Edward.

—Lo siento, pero es que esta chica es tan divertida ¿ya viste sus pantuflas de garras de dinosaurio?—Jasper contuvo una carcajada al percibir la molestia creciente de Edward. Salieron ambos y se alejaron lo suficiente y ahí, en el bosque pudieron reír a carcajada batiente.

—Es necesario bajar la fiebre cuanto antes, necesito que consigas hielo, debemos sumergirla en agua con hielo para poder ayudarla antes de que convulsione.—Antes de que terminara, Edward había desaparecido y volvió en cinco minutos con varias bolsas grandes de hielo, que de inmediato vacío en la bañera.

Carlisle me llevaba en brazos y en unos segundos ya estaba en la bañera, pegué un grito al sentir el hielo.

Ya estaba en ropa interior, pues la pijama me la quitaron para que pudiera tener contacto mi piel con el hielo.

Las frías manos de ambos vampiros me sostuvieron para que no me saliera pues hacia esfuerzos por salir de ahí.

—Frío, frío, hace … frío—gimoteé mientras Edward me acariciaba la mejilla, totalmente preocupado al ver que no cedía la fiebre.

—Dale unos minutos Edward, el cuerpo empezará a bajar su temperatura—pero no era suficiente para Edward.

—¿Cómo es posible que una simple lluvia le haya provocado esto? ¿Habías visto algo así?…—pero de pronto se calló y vió a Carlisle con horror, él tenia un termómetro en la mano y la lectura parecía correcta, lo sacudió prontamente y lo volvió a poner en mi boca. A los pocos segundos lo sacó pero claramente se veían los números.

—¡No puede ser!—comprobó varias veces y todas daban resultados distintos, y envió a Edward por dos termómetros diferentes, el de mercurio y uno digital. En menos de tres minutos volvió y acomodó los termómetros, mientras trataban de acomodarlos se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy quieta.

—Carlisle…—pidió Edward asustado. Aún a pesar de escuchar los lentos latidos de mi corazón.

—Esto no esta bien, no esta bien—murmuraba Carlisle asombrado y por primera vez asustado pues no sabia que hacer, médicamente no podía hacer más.

—Padre, por favor, haz algo—me miraba con angustia y a su padre a su vez, lo miró con pena.

"Dime Edward, ¿Y que hay de Isabella Swan?"sus pensamientos fueron captados por Edward quien entendió la pregunta.

—No padre, Isabella Swan… es otro asunto. Ella es distinta, lo paradójico es sólo su nombre: Bella Cullen y yo estoy comenzando a sentir sensaciones distintas por ella, además… me gusta muchísimo—bajó la mirada avergonzado mientras su padre sonreía con tristeza.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, mil gracias por comentar hermosa.**

**Besos**


	5. Chapter 5¿LO PEOR?

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.4 ¿Lo peor?

—No sé porqué siempre te tiene que golpear la fatalidad. Lo siento Edward. En cualquier momento ella…—no terminó la frase, pero Edward sabia lo que pensaba.

—No, no es un capricho. ¿Porqué nadie quiere entender lo que les dije? Isabella me abandonó, si, y pensé que no sobreviviría a eso, pero aquí estoy… y ahora…—Carlisle le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Lo siento hijo, perdóname, haré lo que pueda.—Al tomar la mano de Bella, seguía ardiendo y aumentando.

—No puedo creerlo, ha rebasado los termómetros y sigue viva, no hay convulsiones—me reviso concienzudamente para encontrar algún daño cerebral, sin embargo, no podía encontrar nada. Y eso lo intrigaba sobremanera, era la primera vez que se encontraba con un caso clínico de ese tipo.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, el hielo ya no existía, en su lugar había mucha agua tibia. Por lo que decidieron sacarme y llevarme a la recamara.

Carlisle llamó a Edward a la sala.

—Hijo tengo que ir al hospital por algunas cosas que necesito, te prometo que regresaré pronto. No la dejes, empieza a llenar de nuevo la bañera con hielo, y la vuelves a meter—asintió y en cuanto se fue su padre, de inmediato llenó la tina de hielo, y fue por ella a la recamara, y fue ahí donde se llevó la sorpresa mas grande de su larga existencia.

Ahí estaba ella, dormida profundamente, sin signo alguno de temperatura, cuando me tocó, me removí pero sin despertarme. Varias veces tomó la temperatura y checo mis signos vitales.

—No lo puedo creer—sin convencerse, me movió lentamente.

—Bella… Bella… por favor abre los ojos—y después de unos segundos, abrí mis ojos.

—Eh, ¿qué?… ¿qué sucede?— él me miraba mientras al tomar conciencia de donde estaba al mirar la cama, mis ojos vieron que estaba semi desnuda.

—Ohhh—jalé la cobija para taparme con ella, mientras Edward comenzaba a reír.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy semi desnuda? Oh Dios mío ¿que pasó?—pero Edward seguía viéndome y sonriendo.

—No lo sé, si tú no sabes, menos yo. Te lo juro.—Finalmente me explicó lo que había pasado, Yo no podía creerlo. Ya habían pasado mas de una hora cuando Carlisle llegó. Al entrar a la recamara, enrojecí de vergüenza de la situación. Había olvidado que estaba casi desnuda

—Pero… que…— al verme también estaba asombrado como Edward. Me volvió a revisar y comprobó que estaba perfectamente bien. Sin embargo:

—Te revisaré mañana, no quiero complicaciones, tal vez seria bueno, que alguien te cuide esta noche, no seria bueno que te quedes sola… Bella—al parecer le costaba trabajo decir mi nombre y me pregunté porqué. Sólo que en eso la voz de Edward me dejó en blanco.

—Yo la cuidaré padre—le miró decidido mientras Carlisle no estaba muy convencido.

—Si gustas puedo…— pero no lo dejo terminar.

—No. Lo haré yo, gracias—resignado Carlisle se despidió de mi y me dejó unos medicamentos que tenia que tomar.

Edward fue a acompañar a su padre y yo aproveché para ponerme ropa. Otra pijama limpia y seca, cuando abrí mi puerta para bajar a la sala, escuché a Jasper decirle en voz baja a Edward.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, si ella se entera pues…—se cortó en lo que dijo cuando me vio, sonrió con cortesía y luego Emmett, el bruto de Emmett, corrió hacia mi.

—Vaya, estas mejor, oye tendré que venir a vivir contigo—me quedé sin saber que decir. ¿Porqué rayos decía eso?

—Es que contigo jamás me aburro. No sé como lo haces, pero eres genial—lo miré con ganas de darle un buen golpe, pero sabia que al último me dolería a mi.

—Emmett, lárgate ya.—me cargó como una niña pequeña y me dio vueltas, luego ya dejándome completamente mareada, me bajó. En un instante ya se habían ido. Y yo sentía que vomitaría.

—Cuidado—me dijo Edward cuando me tuvo que sostener para que no diera contra el suelo.

—Tu maldito hermano me matara un día de estos por pura diversión—creo que ya estaba verde, porque Edward me puso su mano helada en la frente, cosa que agradecí inmensamente. Durante un rato estuve recostada cerrando los ojos y concentrándome en no vomitar.

—Lo siento Bella, siento mucho lo que ha sucedido, todo ha sido mi culpa.

—No es cierto, es solo cosas que pasan—le refuté, no quería estar en deuda con nadie y menos con este vampiro que podía leer mentes.

No quería dormir, era lo que menos podía hacer con semejante espécimen masculino (vampiro) en mi casa.

—Deseas algo, tienes sed—comentó cuando vio que ya había recuperado el color.

—No gracias, que te parece si vemos la tele—dije para poder desviar la atención, mantenerlo ocupado en otras cosas era muy bueno.

—Si tú lo deseas—y prendió la tele. Estuvimos "viendo" la tele cerca de una hora, hasta que finalmente la apagó. Le miré intrigada.

—Creo… que teníamos algo pendiente Bella, ahora que parece que esta mucho mejor, ¿que te parece si me respondes la pregunta de hace rato?—tragué saliva.

—Estas seguro Edward, yo… bueno, sólo conozco a Emmett de la escuela, pero tiene poco que sé que es vampiro, sabia que había algo raro en él, pero caray, vampiro y ahora tú dices que yo…—me interrumpió.

—Sólo digo la verdad Bella, ahora contesta por favor. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —me miré las manos, suspiré y le dije:

—Si, acepto Edward.—Él deposito un beso en mi boca, tierno y dulce, y luego uno en la frente, aunque estaba segura que era para checar que no tuviera fiebre.

—Gracias Bella, no te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro. Deseo que conozcas a mi familia completa. En cuanto estés bien, te llevaré a conocerla. Bueno… algunos integrantes ya los conoces.

—Ufff si, lo sé.—Y nos echamos a reír.

Al poco rato estábamos platicando de muchas cosas mientras desde mi balcón veíamos la playa. Fue una noche especial, donde nos platicamos muchas cosas de nosotros. Y cuando amaneció, yo me sentía de maravilla.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Corazon de Plata, Zafiro32,Angel07, Edward'sLove,Argelia Sanchez,Teamedward,Isabella92,Sisi09, Cristalcherry93,Silvana, Anita,Monique,Lilandu78,Paulina C,Lucy m, Caresme de mi corazón, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	6. Chapter 6LA INIGUALABLE ROSALIE

Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector. 

Cap.6LA INIGUALABLE ROSALIE

Pasó una semana completa, era el día señalado por Edward para que conociera a toda la familia.

Llegamos en su volvo y eran las cinco de la tarde, en Forks no importaba la hora, siempre era igual, casi sin sol.

La casa era espectacular en medio del bosque, moderna con un toque clásico. Me impresionó.

Al entrar, Edward me llevaba de la mano. Su familia estaba ahí.

Carlisle y Esme fueron los primeros en presentarse.

—Hola preciosa, mucho gusto—dijo Esme, y Carlisle me saludo nuevamente.

—Hola Bella, es un gusto tenerte aquí.

Cuando menos lo pensé de nuevo volaba por los aires, Emmett, me aventó hacia el alto techo de su casa, mientras yo me ponía como gato en agua, sentí vértigo. Y después de tres veces, por fin me bajó.

—¡Hola Bella, que gusto tenerte aquí! Jajajaja— sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Edward quien hizo un ademán de impaciencia.

—Emmett no seas infantil— Comentó Rosalie mientras bajaba las escaleras escudriñándome con malicia.

—¿Edward ahora a quien trajiste?— su comentario malintencionado me sorprendió, nos habíamos visto en la universidad, pero nunca le había hecho nada, ni le hablaba, no entendía el porque de su enojo.

—Ella es Bella Cullen, mi novia, Rosalie—le dijo la frase cargada de molestia.

—mmm,¿Y todas tienen que ser Bellas? No puedes ser más original Edward, se repite la historia, ufff que aburrido—me quedé en silencio sin saber que decir.

—Eso no te incumbe Rosalie, pensé que por estar en la universidad ya habías aprendido algo de cortesía.—ella le fulminó con la mirada y luego le iba a gritar cuando Carlisle habló:

—Rosalie, discúlpate con Bella—la mirada de su padre le cortó cualquier conato de berrinche.

—Lo siento, Bella—y después de eso, se marchó. Claro que su frase lo dijo cargada de ironía.

-Discúlpala Bella, ella es muy reservada con la gente.-Esme la estaba defendiendo.

-No hay problema.-pero la incomodidad era notoria, finalmente apareció Alice, una chica muy guapa que no conocía, quien se acercó a mi y me saludó.

-Hola, yo soy Alice esposa de Jasper-al decir esto, volteé a ver con incredulidad a Jasper quien se vio un poco incomodo, mientras Alice me dedicaba una esplendorosa sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Bella Cullen-ella miró por un segundo a Edward pero no dijo más.

Al momento siguiente, un estruendo proveniente de alguna parte de la casa, me asustó.

Edward me dijo al oído:

—Es Rosalie, no te preocupes—estaba loco ¿Qué no me preocupara? Pero si esa chica ya había demostrado que me odiaba, si quería podía hacerme puré con una sola mano.

—No lo hará—respondió Alice divertida y me quedé fría. ¿Acaso ella también leía mentes?

—No, yo veo el futuro Bella. Es diferente de Edward.— Me sonrojé de inmediato.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos.—Edward me tomó del brazo y me despedí algo triste de todos, menos de Rosalie.

Al llegar al coche, Edward iba en silencio. No dije nada, hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

Me ayudo a bajar del auto y cuando entramos, me abrazó y puso su frente en la mía.

—Siento mucho este mal rato que te hice pasar Bella, lo siento de verdad. Yo… no esperé esto, por favor perdóname.—le miré algo aturdida.

—Déjame hacer algo para compensarte—me dijo suspirando entre mi cabello.

—No fue tu culpa Edward, no hay problema. No pasa nada.— él me miraba con ojos suplicantes mientras mi boca buscaba la suya.

Comencé a sentir un delicioso calor inundándome por completo, mientras Edward me besaba apasionado, sus manos prontamente cerraron la puerta y me besó con ansiedad. Luego su boca siguió su camino por mi cuello, para esos momentos yo estaba jadeando pues las sensaciones eran únicas.

Me recostó suavemente en el sofá mientras sus besos cada vez eran mas demandantes. Su aroma me enloquecía y mi corazón parecía que estallaría de júbilo. Su toque gélido era contrastante con mi piel que parecía en llamas.

—Wow, vaya manera de compensar las cosas—le murmuré al oído cuando separé mi boca de la suya mientras él reía junto a mi cuello para decirme:

—Te deseo Bella…— murmuró en mi oído.

—No sabes cuanto—mi corazón aumentó la velocidad a un punto increíble. Sin embargo en un momento, se detuvo un segundo y luego se levantó.

—Lo siento Bella, discúlpame, pero eres tan… irresistible.—Yo me quedé con el deseo a flor de piel, mientras él se levantó y me preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría ir al cine?—asentí, aunque hubiera preferido quedarme encerrada con él.

—Bien, vuelvo en unos minutos.—y dándome un beso largo en la boca, antes de que abriera los ojos, ya se había ido.

* * *

Mil gracias por las felicitaciones de mi cumple (el sabado)se los agradezco de corazón a todas mil gracias.

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa,Corazón de plata, zafiro32,angel07,Edward's love,Argelia Sanchez,Teamedward,Isabella92, Sisi09, Cullenlover, cristal cherry93, Silvana, Anita, Monique, Lilandu78, Paulina C, Lucym, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	7. Chapter 7 BELLA Y BELLA

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.7 BELLA Y BELLA

Caminé hacia mi recamara y me tuve que dar una ducha fría. Ese vampiro me había dejado con muchas ganas… de acción.

Justo cuando terminé, tocaron el timbre. Era él. Y venia vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca y saco negro. Esta de más decir que con cualquier cosa él se ve sexy.

—¿Nos vamos preciosa?—tomé su mano y salimos de mi casa, entré en su auto, donde me había abierto la puerta y minutos después estábamos en la carretera. Íbamos hacia Port Ángeles.

—¿Sabes que te ves muy hermosa?—me sonrojé ante el piropo y cuando voltee, él tenia una rosa roja en su mano para mi. La deslizó por mi mejilla y me la ofreció. La tomé con cuidado pero no tenia ni una espina.

—¿Crees que te daría una rosa con espinas? Bueno eso solo seria si tuviera sed, pero descuida, no la tengo .— Sus perfectos ojos color topacio así me lo indicaban. Reí de su chiste.

Por fin llegamos al cine y se estacionó, de nuevo abrió mi puerta y me dió la mano, justo cuando estaba saliendo, noté que se puso rígido.

—Pero que descortés soy… ¿Deseas tomar algo antes de la función? tenemos tiempo.—Parecía que quería que nos fuéramos de ahí, pero acabábamos de llegar.

—Eh, no, creo que no.—Sin embargo el gesto serio no se le borró, apenas había dado yo dos pasos cuando una voz hizo que Edward se detuviera en seco. Casi choqué con él.

—¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen?—Él volteó y miró a quien le habló.

—¿Bella?—era una pareja de jóvenes, muy guapos ambos, quienes nos alcanzaron y nos miraban como si fuéramos aliens.

Alcancé a escuchar un chasquido de parte de Edward, parecía algo molesto. Sin embargo mostró una sonrisa encantadora.

Para mi sorpresa la chica le echó los brazos al cuello con efusividad, tanto el chico, como yo , nos quedamos atónitos de la reacción. Edward soltó mi mano. Y correspondió el abrazo.

—¡Oh Edward, cuanto te he extrañado! Pero mira que guapo te ves…—la chica se deshacía con él. Mientras yo observaba sin poder creerlo. Edward se hizo a un lado para las presentaciones.

—Bella te presento a Isabella Swan—pero ella corrigió en automático.

— Y a Michael Newton—el chico asintió dándome la mano.

—Sólo Bella. Oye… acabas de decir: Bella.

—Si yo me llamo Bella, soy …—pero me interrumpió.

—Que curiosidad, mira nada más, no puedo dejarte por un rato porque vas a buscar a alguien parecido a mi, pero despreocúpate Edward ya estoy aquí.—fue el colmo para mi, el otro chico le miraba con furia y cierta tristeza. Mientras yo fulminaba a Edward con la mirada.

Así que era ella, la ex de Edward, y tal vez ni siquiera era ex. Y yo había hecho el papel de mi vida. Me había utilizado para darle celos a ella. Y yo como tonta caí.

Me di la vuelta y me fui, Edward llegó hasta mi, en pasos humanos y me pidió.

—¿Bella a donde vas?—eso solo hizo que me enfureciera más.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Lejos de ustedes, pues hago mal tercio. Nunca creí algo así de ti. No vuelvas a buscarme por favor.

—Bella, esto no es…—le miré mas enojada

—Si no es ¿porque no la corregiste a tiempo? Pudiste haberle aclarado algunas cosas, pero para mi todo quedó claro.— Y no lo dejé continuar, me fui de ahí, sintiéndome completamente estúpida.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, cerré con pasador y me fui a la recamara, la rosa que me dio, la llevaba en la mano, la tiré al suelo completamente abatida. Comencé a llorar, y así estuve toda la noche. Escuché cuando tocó a la puerta, me llamó por teléfono, pero no hice nada más que llorar. ¿Por qué a veces la mujer puede ser tan idiota?

Al día siguiente, salí con unas gafas negras, tenia un aspecto espantoso, y no quería que lo notaran, a pesar del maquillaje, se notaba, así que tuve que usar gafas oscuras. Al salir, ví que había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas con una tarjeta, ni siquiera la levanté, la salté y me fui.

En la facultad, me encontré con Emmett y Jasper, quienes al verlos venir, iban a empezar a hablar.

-No, no me digan nada. No quiero saber nada. Y tu Emmett Cullen si quieres que te vuelva a hablar, no me digas nada.

—Bella…—habló Jasper serio, sin embargo…

—No. Ni una palabra. Ustedes son sus hermanos y no es justo. Así que nada, cierren el pico.—me di la vuelta y me dirigí al salón.

A la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a la cafetería, tenia hambre y comería un sándwich de jamón y un capuchino, al entrar me quedé congelada en mi lugar.

Edward se estaba besando con la chica de anoche, Bella Swan. Alice en ese momento volteó a verme. Me di la vuelta y me fui de ahí, no podía soportar ver a Edward rodear la cintura de esa chica y corresponder a su beso.

Si, había jugado conmigo. Y ya no había nada que hacer. Cuando se terminaron las clases, me fui de la escuela. Seguía como siempre lloviendo. Caminé hacia mi auto y entré. Tenia que comprar las cosas para la despensa. Así que pasé al centro comercial.

Tomé un carrito y comencé a llenarlo con lo que necesitaba para mi cocina. Cuando por ir distraída, choqué con otro carrito.

—Oh, lo siento, no me fije—Un chico, alto y fornido de largo cabello negro, me miró al principio confundido y luego sonrió.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. A cualquiera le puede ocurrir.—Sonrió y vi que era muy guapo, moreno y atlético.

—Adiós— y me iba a ir por otro lado, cuando…

—Espera… oye ¿te puedo invitar un café?

—No gracias, debo irme.—Y seguí avanzando.

—Me debes un café por lo del choque—dijo con picardía.

—Bien—le dije y el sonrió aún más, arrojé algo que el atrapó al instante y lo miró.

—¿Y esto?—cuando vio la moneda que le había aventado.

—Para tu café— y comenzó a reír. Me fui de ahí, Pero a la salida ahí estaba el chico.

—¿Podrías decirme cuando menos tu nombre? ¿Te puedo llevar a alguna lado? ¿Te ayudo con tus cosas?—si que era insistente.

—No te diré mi nombre, no me puedes llevar a ningún lado y no. No necesito ayuda.—Lo esquivé y me dirigí hacia mi auto.

—Nos volveremos a ver preciosa, y espero verte de mejor humor. Por cierto mi nombre es Seth, Seth Clearwater.— Y se fue de ahí con una pequeña bolsa. Subí mis cosas y me dirigí a casa.

Al llegar, vi estacionado un carro, un Porsche amarillo. Y la misma Alice Cullen estaba ahí esperándome.

Bajé del auto mientras ella se acercaba a mi.

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo aclara algunas dudas de ustedes, y son dos Bellas, Isabella Swan y Bella Cullen (obvio yo)jeje. besos

**Mil gracias a:Janit, Caresme hermosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	8. Chapter 8¿ME PERDONAS?

Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector. 

Cap.8 ¿ME PERDONAS?

—Hola Bella. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?—le miré y asentí. Sabia que seria inútil negarse porque insistiría hasta que dijera que si además de que desplegaría todo su arsenal de disculpas para él.

Entramos a la casa y ella miró el ramo de rosas en el suelo, pero no dijo nada.  
Llegamos al salón y le invité a tomar asiento. Me senté frente a ella.

—¿Sí?—ella sonrió un poco y luego empezó.

—Bueno, no vengo a disculpar a mi hermano, vengo a hablar de cosas mas importantes.—me quedé de piedra. Entonces la había mandado a terminar el asunto, pero cómo…

—No te adelantes Bella, primero te diré que estas equivocada, que Bella Swan no es novia de Edward, las cosas han pasado de un modo que parece lo que no es. No puedo negar que mi hermano la quiso muchísimo, pero fue ella quien lo dejó—le incomodaba hablar de eso, y a mi me dejó en el limbo.

—La cuestión Bella es que Edward esta muy mal por lo que sucedió. Y no se me hace justo que tenga que pasar por tantas cosas si todo se puede resolver fácilmente.—le agradecía la atención, pero:

—Sabes Alice, eres una gran persona. Pero esta conversación me gustaría haberla tenido con Edward y con nadie mas. Es algo que él debió decirme. No creo que seas la indicada, y además hay cosas que sólo él debe decir.

Alice sonrió triunfante:

—entonces ¿le darás una oportunidad?—ajá no había visto la trampa, pero tuve que ceder.

—Esta bien, dile que puede venir.—Alice sonrió aún más.

—Edward puedes pasar, Bella te escuchará—volteé incrédula y ahí estaba parado frente a la puerta, mirándome con angustia .

—Los dejo, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosillas, nos vemos Bella .— Me dio un beso y salió. Edward entró caminando despacio hacia mi. Mis ojos se nublaron de lágrimas. ¿Pero que clase de estúpida era? ¿Por qué tenia que llorar justo ahora? Quería tragarme mis lágrimas y que él no las viera, no quiero que piense que soy chantajista.

Cuando por fin llegó hasta donde yo estaba, me miró sin decir nada. Me abrazó y besó mi pelo.

—Necesito explicarte muchas cosas Bella, por favor escúchame primero.—me zafé de su abrazo, no caería tan fácilmente, él me soltó pero sin querer hacerlo, luego nos sentamos.

—Verás, cuando llegué a Forks, conocí a Bella Swan, lo primero que me atrajo de ella fue su sangre, de una manera que jamás imaginarias. Y después no pude leerle la mente, tuve que pelear conmigo mismo para evitar matarla. Hasta que lo conseguí, finalmente ambos nos atrajimos y pasamos por muchas cosas antes de … ser novios. Tuvimos muchas dificultades en nuestro noviazgo, pues todo se oponía, hasta que finalmente, una noche ella me dijo que ya no quería nada conmigo. Que estaba harta de tantas apariencias y que quería una vida de verdad. Terminó conmigo—su rostro estaba serio, no podia decir si estaba sufriendo. Continuó:

—Al principio fue muy difícil para mi, pero para mi sorpresa, no fue lo que esperaba. Y cuando decidí cambiar por completo, fue cuando te conocí. Emmett me había hablado mucho de ti. Y pensé que solo bromeaba, pero no fue así. Así que cuando te conocí, me sentí de inmediato atraído por ti, parecía que tenias un imán, y que me jalaba directo a ti.

Recuerdas cuando vine a tu casa ese sábado, cuando te besé, recuerdas que dije: muy curioso… y tú me preguntaste y te dije que no era nada. Pues fue algo curioso, porque tus labios parecen imanes para mi, me atraen con demasiada fuerza y es algo que me encanta.

Hay algo distinto contigo y me gusta, me gusta muchísimo. Por eso cuando nos encontramos con Bella y su novio, fue muy molesto para mi, quería evitarte algún disgusto, pero todo salió de control. Como no puedo leer su mente, no sé que va a hacer. Y en la cafetería sucedió lo mismo, sólo viste lo que ella quería que vieras, cuando entraste, ella se me abalanzó, Alice no pudo preverlo a tiempo, como Bella nos conoce y sabe de que forma actúan nuestros poderes, manipulo la situación, así que cuando tu entraste y creíste ver que nos besábamos en realidad la estaba apartando de mi, luego fui tras de ti, pero no quisiste detenerte, mis hermanos tampoco lograron nada. Solo me quedaba Alice. Y no podia soportar la idea de perderte. Tenia que hacer que me escucharas, ahora después de todo esto, sólo me resta esperar tu respuesta. ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?-sus manos tomaron las mías y las besó con delicadeza.

—¿Por favor?— Su mirada me derritió por completo, no pude mas que asentir y luego él me estaba besando apasionadamente.

* * *

Que tramposa nos salio Isabella Swan no creen?

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	9. Chapter 9PASION

Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector. 

Cap.9 PASION

Nuevamente estábamos en la misma situación, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo que ardía de deseo por él. Sus besos eran adictivos, pues no quería separa mi boca de la suya. Al instante siguiente, me llevaba en brazos a la recamara.

Ahí los dos de pie, seguíamos besándonos, mientras sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi cintura, para después subir hacia mi espalda y apretarme más a él. Mi corazón latía desbocado mientras yo necesitaba oxigeno. Él sonrió contra mi cuello mientras yo trataba de respirar, pero sólo podia híper ventilar más.

—Te deseo Bella…—claro que yo estaba igual, solo pude suspirar y enredar mis manos en su cabello. Su boca, recorrió mi mejilla, mi mandíbula y mi cuello, deteniéndose, abrí mis ojos y él no esta ahí, y luego vi frente de mi, un enorme pero enorme ramo de rosas rojas, que estaba precioso.

—Como al otro ramo no le hiciste caso, pensé que tal vez ahora si las recibas—sonreí coqueta y le di las gracias, inspiré el aroma de las rosas y era delicioso. Aunque no se comparaban ni remotamente con el aroma de él. De pronto me sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y su boca recorría lentamente mi cuello.

—¿Qué me hiciste Bella? que no puedo estar lejos de ti.—suspiré feliz.

—Te necesito… justo ahora, mi Bella—su boca encontró mis labios y se apoderó de ellos, mientras yo trataba de quitarle la camisa, pero él fue mucho mas rápido y pronto yo estaba sobre la cama sólo en ropa interior, él sonrió y se levantó para quitarse la camisa, se recostó a mi lado y vi con asombro que la cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosa.

Se acercó lentamente a mi, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, era una tortura deliciosa, cuando por fin estuvo cerca, no aguanté más y besé sus labios, él se pegó mas a mi cuerpo, mientras sus manos recorrían mi piel.

Jadeé al sentirlo tan pegado a mi. Y sin embargo deseaba fundirme con él.

—Bella… me gustas muchísimo—decía al tiempo que sus besos recorrían mi piel.  
Cuando quitó mi sujetador, mi cuerpo se arqueó presa del placer al sentir su boca en mi pecho.

—Eres deliciosa—comentó apasionado mientras su mano aprisionaba mis manos y las ponía por encima de mi cabeza. Con la otra mano siguió acariciándome mientras su boca y su lengua recorrían mi cuello, mi boca, mis pechos, y bajó más, besando mi vientre y recorriéndolo con parsimoniosa lentitud.

Sólo podia jadear y suspirar ante toda esta sensualidad y delicadeza de parte de él. Lo cierto es que me vuelve loca con solo tocarme. Después de unos segundos, él ya estaba desnudo sobre mi, mientras seguía besándome con deleite yo acariciaba su pecho, su espalda y solo deseaba ser suya.

Nunca supe en que momento me quedé totalmente desnuda, pero Edward me observaba detenidamente, lo que me hizo ruborizarme.

Unos segundos después, mientras él me miraba, fue entrando en mi.

—Te deseo Bella, te juro que no hay otra cosa mas maravillosa que estar así contigo—le miré dichosa mientras nuestras bocas se unían una vez más. Y luego ante sus caricias suspiraba placenteramente.

—Adoro que hagas eso, te ves tan sexy—entonces buscó mi boca y me besó desesperado. Y entonces con delicadeza entró en mi. Una vez dentro no pude dejar de suspirar y jadear.

—Estoy haciéndome adicto a esto—al tiempo que se mecía dulcemente en mi. Era una sensación tan devastadoramente placentera, que solo gemidos ahogados podia emitir.

—Edward…— suspiré su nombre mientras me apretaba contra él. Sintiéndolo completamente dentro. Mientras él seguía con ese delicioso vaivén, Su aroma me aturdía, sus caricias me volvían loca, como deseaba que esos momentos durasen para siempre.

Casi al amanecer, seguíamos haciendo el amor, y cuando sentí que no podia más. Cuando la sensación de placer empezó a ser tan intensa una vez más, pegué aún más mi cuerpo a él, mientras él se movía más aprisa.

—Te amo Edward—le dije al oído. Y luego ambos nos fundimos en uno solo.

Rato después feliz y rendida, me apreté a su pecho mientras él me acariciaba el cabello. Miramos el amanecer y después me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	10. Chapter 10UNA DUCHA

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.10 UNA DUCHA

Cuando desperté rato después, estaba en sus brazos, me empezó a besar en la mejilla, bajando lentamente hacia mi cuello. Suspiré de satisfacción, al recordar lo de anoche.

—Buenos días Bella durmiente —su sonrisa cuando abrí los ojos me deslumbró por completo. Los pétalos de las rosas perfumaban la cama, mientras él se levantaba con gracia y al segundo siguiente traía una charola de desayuno.

—Creo que es hora de desayunar —me dijo sonriente mientras yo me quedaba idiotizada al verlo. Luego bajé la vista y contemplé el desayuno con la boca abierta, él se disculpó con una sonrisa al ver mi rostro:

—No sabia que te gustaba y preparé algunas cosas, espero que algo te guste.

—¡Pero si todo se ve delicioso! —grité emocionada, había preparado un delicioso omelet de champiñones, hot cakes, jugo de naranja, coctel de frutas, café con leche y pan tostado con mermelada.

—Celebro que te guste —sonrió aliviado.

La verdad tenia un hambre espantosa, lógico después de toda una noche de pasión, que podia esperar.

Cuando terminé, él se llevó la charola y aproveché para meterme a bañar. Abrí la llave y module el agua en tibio, era una sensación deliciosa, pero había algo que no cuadraba, algo me faltaba, cuando volteé hacia una esquina vi que no había toalla.

—¡Rayos! —pero la voz de Edward me dejó fascinada.

—Acaso buscabas… esto — movió la toalla, lejos de mi, mientras lo miraba divertida y ansiosa.

—Puede que te la de, si… — su pregunta me dejó desconcertada

—¿Si qué… Edward? —él sonrió antes de decir:

—Si pasas el día conmigo, ya es tarde para que llegues a la universidad y Emmett te puede pasar los apuntes de hoy. —Me quedé quieta de la sorpresa, no recordaba que había clases.

Él pareció notarlo y se rió. De todos modos, no perdía mucho pues yo no solía faltar a mis clases y pasar el día con él era muy tentador.

—Bien, tu ganas, ahora dame mi toalla.

—Claro aquí esta Señorita —cuando me dijo eso, estaba al lado mío, desnudo y me abrazó desde atrás.

—Creo que los hábitos de higiene nunca habían sido tan tentadores como ahora, de ser así, siempre desearé una ducha —sus labios recorrieron mi espalda, haciéndome estremecer de placer. Así comenzamos una vez mas.

Rato después por fin podia vestirme, aunque él ponía cierta resistencia.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de algo curioso Bella? —me dijo algo pensativo cuando estaba poniéndome el cinturón de mi pantalón de mezclilla.

—¿Qué cosa Edward? —me miró evaluando sus palabras.

—Que mi toque frío no te estremece, ni siquiera te pone la piel de gallina —sonrío ante este hecho. Era cierto, las veces que él me tocaba para mi era muy agradable su frío.

—Es cierto, no me da frío, en absoluto. —Pero había pensado que eso era normal, que te acostumbras rápidamente al frío.

—Pero aquí en Forks el clima siempre es frío, dudo que puedas acostumbrarte, ella nunca… —se quedó callado de repente y supe porqué, había pensado en Bella Swan. Me molestó un poco, pero decidí no enfadarme por aquello.

—Si, hay personas que nunca se acostumbran al frío. —le dije como si nada. Él me miró con cautela. Mientras yo seguía vistiéndome.

—Disculpa, no quise molestarte… —me dijo completamente abrumado. Le miré a los ojos y me perdí en sus topacios. Luego sonreí pero el seguía serio—No hay problema, a veces es difícil quitarse algunos hábitos. —él asintió.

Después de ese episodio, y terminando de vestirme, salimos por fin, el día como siempre era nublado, pero no lluvioso, recibió una llamada cuando bajamos de las escaleras. Y al llegar a la puerta, había tomado mi paraguas y mi impermeable, él me tomó ambas cosas y las volvió a dejar.

—Hoy no lloverá. —murmuró con toda seguridad, por lo que confiada, las dejé. Ese fue un día maravilloso donde disfrute de una película en el cine, una comida en el restaurante y muchos detalles más.

Esa noche volvimos a hacer el amor con más pasión aún, casi al amanecer, después de que todo volvió a la calma.

—Te amo — le dije al oído , porque eso era lo que sentía. Amaba a Edward Cullen con todas mis fuerzas. Y era algo tangible y hermoso que inundaba mi corazón, cada vez que me entregaba a él, compartía mi alma. Y las palabras salían solas.

Después de tres semanas compartiendo mi cama con él, me di cuenta que Edward no respondía nada, cuando le decía que lo amaba. Pensé que necesitaría tiempo y que a su debido tiempo tal vez él me diría lo mismo. Sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para sentir una punzada dolorosa en el corazón.

Tres meses después seguíamos en la misma situación, él me decía que le gustaba, pero nada mas. Y yo, la verdad estaba planeando hablar con él, no quería que esto fuera una aventura porque no lo era para mi.

En ese tiempo me enteré de que Rosalie había abandonado a Emmett, por irse con otro vampiro, Emmett lo tomó a la ligera, sin preocuparse.

Y cuando más estresada estaba me llegó una visita que jamás hubiera esperado: Mi querida amiga Lina.

Ella y yo fuimos a la misma preparatoria. Nos conocíamos muy bien, ambas compartíamos muchos gustos y afinidades, sólo que yo estaba loca. Por andar con un vampiro, no sabia como se lo diría pero lo haría. Sólo ella podría ser mi confidente.

—¿Lina? Ohhh ¡Linaaaa! —grité emocionada cuando ella me miró al principio seria y luego se abalanzó a mis brazos.

—¡Bellaaaa! ¡amiga, por fin! —ambas nos abrazamos, gritamos, saltamos, reímos y lloramos emocionadas. Hasta que al fin pude hablar y la invité a pasar.

—Oh Lina que linda sorpresa, no te enojes pero ¿Qué haces aquí? —ella me miró con sus ojos castaños y luego una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro.

—Bueno para serte franca, tenia muchas ganas de verte, y luego, pues… vengo a pasar una temporada con mi tía Alison. Sabes que desde que se mudó siempre quiso que me fuera a vivir con ella, aunque fueran unos días. Y creo que será un año, pedí mi cambio para acá.

Sé que en Port Ángeles esta la universidad a la que asistes, por eso pedí mi cambio, y después volveré. —si, Lina es genial, y ahora tenerla de planta aunque sea por un tiempo, me ayuda muchísimo.

Me platicó cosas sobre su viaje, sobre la gente con quien convivía y sobre su carrera.

—Créeme Bella, la psicología es fascinante, desde cualquier ángulo que la mires. —Sonreí, mi amiga es muy apasionada de sus propósitos. Y su carrera era su principal meta.

Entonces quedamos de vernos a la mañana siguiente en la uni.

Después de que se fue, ya era de noche, me preparé una ensalada y me senté a comer. Luego de eso, como estaba sola, aproveché para poner mi música y ponerme a practicar un poco Danza árabe. En mi estudio con el espejo completo de pared, ya me había puesto mi ropa y comenzó la música. Era algo agotador, pero me encanta la música árabe. Me imaginaba mil fantasías al bailar.

Finalmente después de hora y media, decidí parar e irme a duchar. Cuando salí de la ducha, Edward me esperaba acostado en la cama.

—Creo que llegué a muy buen tiempo —observó con detenimiento el escote de mi bata. Un brillo en sus ojos lo delataba.

—¿Eso crees? —le dije mientras me comenzaba a cepillar, cuando terminé, me iba a poner la pijama, pero no la encontré.

Luego como por casualidad, un regalo sobre la cama, cerca de él, me dejó un poco sorprendida. Lo miré y el no dijo absolutamente nada. Lo abrí y dentro de la caja había un hermoso baby doll negro.

—Es mejor el encaje que los ositos —rió bajo mientras yo veía la delicada prenda y reía con él.  
—Vaya, veo que la indirecta es muy directa —le dije cuando ya lo tenia a mi espalda mientras me besaba el hombro y de ahí subía un camino de besos hacia mi boca.

—Me alegra que captes rápido —murmuró en mi cuello.

—¿Podrías ponértelo? Sólo para saber que es la talla correcta —susurró en mi oído. Y me fui a cambiar al minuto regresé con la prenda puesta y vaya que si me sorprendió la reacción de Edward. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, sonrió y al segundo siguiente me estaba besando apasionado.

Cuando pude jalar aire, el murmuró en mi cuello.

—Si, es la talla correcta. —La noche fue muy corta para todo lo que hicimos y al amanecer dormía en sus brazos.

Cuando me despertó, creí que solo habían pasado algunos segundos, seguía teniendo sueño, pero me obligó a levantarme para ir a clases, como vio que seguía casi inconsciente, me llevó en brazos y yo feliz cerré mis ojos, lo que no preví fue que el muy malvado abriera la regadera, aunque era agua caliente, me hizo brincar.

—¡Heyyy!

—Lo siento mucho cariño, pero si no despiertas no responderás bien al examen.

—¿Examen? ¿Cuál examen? —me sobresalté no había estudiado nada. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida suya tan sexy.

—El que aplicarán hoy, calculo integral. Pero no te preocupes, Emmett te ayudará, sabe que no te dejé estudiar. —Después de eso, nos bañamos y salimos, él mismo me llevó a la universidad.

—Paso por ti a la salida Bella, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que nos veremos en la salida, te prometo que estaré aquí. —me plantó un apasionado beso en la boca, mientras su manos aferraban mi cintura sin querer soltarme, claro que yo no opuse resistencia alguna. Su beso era tan urgente tan demandante que me recordé que estaba en la uni. Y que tenia examen. Si no, hubiera subido de nuevo al coche y nos hubiéramos perdido por ahí. Pero un carraspeo entre molesto y divertido me hacia saber quien estaba ahí.

—¡Por favor chicos, no coman carne delante de los chimuelos! —Edward me soltó y miró a Emmett con seriedad mientras el otro se retorcía de risa.

—Emmett, recuerda por favor… —le dijo Edward.

—Claro, claro ya lo sé ayudar a tu chica, bien Bella vámonos, hoy seré tu guía oficial. —miré atribulada a Edward mientras él me sonreía tiernamente. Sin embargo no pasó desapercibido el comentario "tu chica" nunca dijo novia, ni pareja, me estaba volviendo paranoica en este asunto.

—Confía en él … por favor —Me dijo Edward, miré de nuevo a Emmett que le decía piropos a las chicas y suspiré, definitivamente no seria mi día.

Cuando íbamos por la cafetería, una voz femenina destiló veneno.

—Ahh miren ya llegó mi copia pirata —ni siquiera volteé, sabia que era Isabella Swan, pero lo que me sorprendió fue escuchar risas masculinas y a Emmett pararse en seco y voltear molesto.

—Bueno lo original siempre dura, en cambio las copias…—era Jacob Black quien le hacia segunda a Isabella. Emmett me miró un instante y le dije muy bajito que no se detuviera

En eso vi a Lina venir hacia nosotros muy contenta, y olvidé a la otra idiota.

—¡Bella! —y nos abrazamos para sorpresa de Emmett quien recorrió cínicamente con la vista detenidamente a mi amiga. Traté de darle un codazo pero era como pegarle a la pared. Él sonrió con ganas.

—Lina, te presento a Emmett, Emmett ella es mi amiga Lina, se va a quedar una temporada aquí —él saludó efusivamente a Lina.

—Vaya, pero si no solo tú eres preciosa Bella, también tienes amigas muy hermosas —Lina se ruborizó ante las palabras.

—Gracias —murmuró visiblemente ruborizada.

—Vaya, ahora los hombres de esta escuela están ciegos ó tontos, ahora a cualquier adefesio le llaman hermosa —terció Isabella mientras Jacob, Jessica y Lauren estaban riéndose como tontos.

Emmett esta vez, sin perder su sonrisa, volteó y se dirigió a Isabella, toda la escuela estaba pendiente de lo que dijeran:

—¡Ahhh si la envidia fuera tiña! además no solo los hombres tienen defectos, también hay chicas que son muy tontas, —volteó hacia nosotras y:

— ustedes preciosas son la excepción.

Isabella se puso furiosa y algo le dijo a Jacob quien se adelantó y encaró a Emmett:

—Oye, mide tus palabras, porque si no… —Pero Emmett había dejado la diversión a un lado.

—Escúchame tú a mi perrito faldero, no te metas, ó me voy a divertir mucho jugando a "pónganle la cola al perro" —y Lina comentó sin entender:

—¿Qué no era "Pónganle la cola al burro"? —Todos soltaron carcajadas menos Jacob e Isabella.

—Ya nos veremos las caras y veremos si eres lo que presumes —le espetó Jacob a Emmett que sonrió emocionado.

—Claro, cuando quieras perrito. —Éste te marchó furioso con Bella del brazo que me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Oye Lina, ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche? no te ofendas Bella, pero tu tienes a Edward, ya sé que ustedes siempre están… ocupados. Y de esa manera puedo poner al corriente a Lina de las novedades de Forks y sus alrededores.

Ambas nos miramos y un brillo en los ojos de mi amiga me hizo saber que no podría decir no.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Rozzi, Caresme, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	11. CONOCIENDOSE MEJOR

Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector. 

Cap.10 CONOCIENDOSE MEJOR

—Claro Emmett acepto, gracias. —Luego se pusieron de acuerdo para el horario y finalmente entramos a mi temida clase. Cálculo integral.

Cuando el maestro nos dio las hojas, que eran 3, me quedé pasmada, solo un problema podia resolver, los demás ni me había acordado de estudiar. Eso me pasa por andar de calenturienta, pero con Edward quien se puede resistir.

Eso me trajo a la mente muchas cosas que había dejado pasar. Y sólo contesté el primer problema, me sentía abrumada por mi situación y sin contar a la estúpida ex novia de Edward. Unos segundos después, ó eso me pareció a mi, sonó el timbre y todos entregaron sus hojas menos yo. El maestro comenzó de atrás para adelante, y le entregué avergonzada mi examen. Estaba más que segura que reprobaría, lo que me hizo sentirme mal.

—Vaya, estuvo facilísimo este examen ¿No te parece Bella? —le miré con cara de querer masacrarlo, pero él seguía sonriente.

Finalmente íbamos de salida, Lina nos alcanzó mientras Edward me esperaba ansioso en el auto. Bajó cuando vio a mi amiga y se puso al lado mío.

—Lina te presento a Edward Cullen, él es… hermano de Emmett —iba a decir algo más pero callé—. Edward ella es mi amiga Lina, pasara una temporada por aquí.—Le estrechó la mano y sonrió, dejando a mi amiga algo deslumbrada.

—Es un placer conocerte Lina, espero que te la pases estupendo por aquí.—Se detuvo un segundo y luego rió al ver que Emmett miraba lujurioso a mi amiga.

—¿Nos vamos? —era una invitación abierta pero Emmett de inmediato tomó ventaja de la situación.

—Gracias hermanito, pero traje mi Jeep ¿lo recuerdas?, pero haré algo mejor, que les parece si Lina y yo nos vamos a comer y ustedes a lo suyo, total, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes —me puse roja de la vergüenza mientras Edward tosía y decía algo que no entendí. Supongo que regañó a Emmett, para lo que le importaba a ese niño grande. Porque eso era Emmett, un niño en cuerpo de hombre.

Finalmente nos despedimos y nos fuimos, iba seria y él lo notó.

—Estas muy callada. ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás… molesta? —quería decirle que la estúpida de su ex me molestaba al igual que Jacob Black. Pero era empezar problemas y no quería eso para él. Así que mentí.

—Es por el examen, lo reprobaré sin duda. —pensé que él se preocuparía por mi, pero solo sonrió.

—Te dije que Emmett te ayudaría y lo hizo. —lo miré mientras trataba de hacer memoria, solo recuerdo cuando él entregó su examen.

—Ya verás cuando te entreguen tu examen Bella —sonrió hacia mi y nos encaminamos a mi casa. Pero esta vez, pudo más la conciencia que la pasión, empezaban mis exámenes y tenia que estudiar, cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que no caía en sus trampas y que de verdad quería estudiar, él mismo se puso a darme lecciones, este hombre sabia de todo.

No había cosa que no supiera. Y así seguimos estudiando hasta que nos dieron las once de la noche, había avanzado bastante y él despejó todas mis dudas en cuanto a cálculo integral y otras materias que tenia atrasadas. Satisfecha, guardé mis cosas, mientras Edward iba a la recamara, cuando subí, él ya tenia lista la tina de baño.

Me sorprendió verlo así, pero él sonrió y con besos me desvistió, pensé que entraría conmigo pero para mi enorme sorpresa, sólo me bañó, me trató delicadamente, tomó la esponja y me talló suavemente la espalda mientras yo me relajaba con el aroma a rosas del agua.

—No me parecía lo mejor, pero sé que te gustaría el aroma —dijo al notar que olía el perfume de rosas en el agua.

—Personalmente, me encanta tu aroma, es más… delicioso —me quedé con la duda.

—¿Y a que huelo?

—A Jazmines y luz de luna —me quedé sorprendida, había hecho la pregunta en voz alta. Sin embargo eso me gustó, y hubiera deseado poder tener su mismo olfato y saber como podia oler la luz de luna. Imaginé que él olería a rayos de sol, diáfano, impoluto y calido. Pero su aroma era un misterio para mi, era ultra delicioso y mega sexy, pero no podia definir cuál era en especifico.

Una vez que terminó de bañarme, se entretuvo el muy pícaro en secarme, deliberadamente se tardaba mucho en ciertas partes.

—Creo que prefiero tenerte húmeda para mi —sonrió en mi oído y me dio cosquillas en el estomago al oírlo. Hubiera sido una gran hipócrita si negara el hecho de que sus palabras casi me hacen tener un orgasmo ahí mismo. Él lo supo de inmediato y me llevó en brazos a la cama. Donde no permitió que usara mi pijama, ni nada en particular.

—Ya llevas demasiado con el perfume de rosas —y me besó de manera posesiva y urgente. Enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y su otra mano en mi cintura.

**Por la tarde en el Jeep de Emmett.**

—¿Y dime preciosa, que tal encuentras Forks y Port Ángeles? ¿Has visto algo que te agrade? —Lina sonrió, jamás le diría que él le había gustado muchísimo, le encantaban los tipos con músculos y él definitivamente le ganaba a cualquiera, aparte de sus sexys pectorales y enormes brazos, tenia ese encanto descarado de quien se sabe irresistible.  
Sin embargo Lina supo guardar la compostura y contestó.

—Pues me gusta el frío, lo prefiero al calor espantoso de donde vengo. —un grito de júbilo salió de los labios de Emmett haciendo que ella saltara de la sorpresa.

—Lo siento Lina, no quería asustarte. —dijo de lo mas coqueto mientras Lina hacia esfuerzos increíbles por recordar respirar.

—Oh, no fue nada, pero dime ¿tienes compromiso? —Él sonrió aún más.

—Claro, si tu quieres ser ese compromiso. —murmuró al oído de Lina mientras ella abría los ojos con sorpresa.

Ya habían llegado a un restaurante, cuando Emmett se bajó y pidió comida para llevar, Lina se sorprendió gratamente. Y después estaban en un pequeño parque donde se sentaron en un pequeño kiosco, a pesar de la lluvia era delicioso estar ahí. No había mas gente en los alrededores, así que pasaron una hora contándose mutuamente muchas cosas.

Finalmente Emmett tuvo que reconocer que era hora de llevar a Lina a su casa. Y le dijo que esperara un minuto en lo que llevaba todo a su lugar. Jeni sonrió y asintió. Entonces Emmett se fue a paso humano para su disgusto y comenzó a acomodar las cosas.

Mientras Lina pensaba que era una chica con suerte, mucha suerte, algo puntiagudo se le clavó en la garganta. Ó mejor dicho, alguien le clavó algo puntiagudo en la garganta.

—¡Dame tus aretes, tu collar y los anillos preciosa ó si no!, ¡de nada te servirán con un tajo en la garganta!-la voz aguardentosa provenía de un tipo que al parecer estaba drogado, Lina miró a su alrededor, sólo estaba él.

-Bien, te los daré pero por favor no me lastimes-el hombre se separó un poco para dejarla quitarse los aretes, y al momento que volteó a ver si no venia el grandulón, un terrible golpe lo hizo ver estrellas.

¡Ahhhh!-gritó el tipo asustado mientras Emmett llegaba justo en ese momento, lo había escuchado y se dirigía furioso a hacer picadillo al infeliz que osó tocar a su chica. Pero se quedó de una pieza cuando vio que "su chica" lo mandó al piso de una tremenda patada al estomago , luego le quitó la navaja que aventó y finalmente lo lazó como a una res, mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba a la policía.

Minutos después el tipo era llevado por Charlie, quien se puso muy contento y felicitó a Emmett, le había causado problemas a muchas personas y finalmente había caído, Charlie se quedó mudo cuando Emmett le comentó que había sido Lina quien le había capturado.

Después de agradecer a la persona correcta, se marchó de ahí. Mientras Emmett no dejaba de ver a Lina fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, al sentirse incomoda por la mirada de Emmett, pero si se había sentido incomoda, al segundo siguiente sintió que se desmayaba. Emmett la abrazó y le plantó un delicioso beso apasionado que la dejó en completo estado catatónico.

—Nunca había visto nada tan sexy como lo que hiciste—y nuevamente le volvió a besar.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa(dime con quien te gustaria tu noche hermosa y donde),glen santos, Rozii, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	12. DAGA ENVENENADA

Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector. 

Cap.11 DAGA ENVENENADA.

Las cosas siguieron su curso de la misma manera, amando a Edward hasta la locura y él guardando silencio. Hasta que no pude más y tuve que platicar con Lina.

—No sé, lo peor de todo es que estoy completamente enamorada de él, peor aún hay más… —me mordí el labio y no sabia si contarle mi gran secreto respecto a Edward, cuando lo que ella dijo me dejó helada.

—Ah, bien, no sabes si decirme ó no que tu novio es un vampiro —la mandíbula me quedó colgando de la sorpresa, ¿Cómo lo sabia?

—Te preguntas cómo lo sé, es fácil: Emmett. —seguía de sorpresa en sorpresa.

—No pienses que él me dijo algo, lo descubrí por casualidad, verás en mi casa, estábamos platicando cuando sin querer me corté al tratar de sacar un lápiz de mi escritorio. Había un Cutter y no me di cuenta. Cuando mi sangre comenzó a gotear, Emmett se puso rígido y dijo que tenia que irse, me causó extrañeza pero no dije nada, sin embargo no pudo dar dos pasos cuando regresó a mi, y me tomó el dedo. ¡Ay ese hombre es tan sexy! ¿y sabes que fue lo que hizo?—me dijo con cara de ensoñación, mientras yo imaginaba un ataque.

—Se llevó mi dedo a su boca. Dios mío sentí una corriente eléctrica tan poderosa, que creí que me empezaría a salir humo, después, sus ojos estaban completamente oscuros y finalmente me sentó en el sillón y me confesó lo que era. Pero yo ya lo sabia. Lo único que hizo fue confirmarlo. Pensó que me engañaba cuando comíamos, ó cuando yo bebía, porque el muy tonto cuando me besaba, sabia delicioso, menos a vino ó comida. Y detalles por el estilo —yo seguía sin poder creerlo.

—Bueno, por lo tanto deduzco que lo que menos quieres es ser una aventura para Edward, ó en el peor de los casos, que él siga sintiendo amor por su ex. —eso definitivamente me aterrizó.

—Sabes Lina, a veces odio que te guste la psicología. —Pero había dado en el clavo.

—La odias porque solo te dice la verdad, y creo que lo más conveniente es que confrontes tus miedos, debes hablar con Edward. Y bueno, no quiero querida Bella, pero me voy, Emmett pasará por mi en unos segundos —en eso se escuchó el claxon del Jeep de Emmett.—, te lo dije, bueno tenemos mucho que hacer él y yo, pero no es lo que te imaginas, como tú y Edward, es otra cosa que después te contaré.—Me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y salio corriendo.

Respiré profundamente, Lina tenia razón y decidí que aprovecharía el sábado y hablaría de una buena vez con Edward. Tomé mis llaves y salí, tenia que comprar la despensa, así que rápidamente me dirigí al centro comercial, tomé un carrito y comencé a tomar las cosas que necesitaba, minutos después ya iba de salida y lista para subir a mi carro, cuando una mano me tomó del hombro y me empujó.

—Una advertencia querida "copia" —era Isabella Swan. También estaba Jacob Black quien cuidaba que nadie nos viera.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que te largues por donde viniste —me dijo sumamente enojada.

—¿Y eso porqué?—le repliqué de mal modo.

—Porque Edward Cullen es mío. —sonreí ante su afirmación, si que era una estúpida.

—Creí que tenias más dignidad Swan, y te retirarías elegantemente. —ella enrojeció de coraje.

—¿Crees que te ama? —y comenzó a reír escandalosamente, eso me molestó.

—¿De verdad piensas que siente algo por ti? Eres muy estúpida. En realidad me sigue amando a mi, fui yo quien lo dejé, él sigue enamorado de mi. Pues me va a buscar a mi casa. —me quedé con la duda reflejada en el rostro y ella lo notó de inmediato.

—Dime cariño, ¿alguna vez te ha dicho que te ama? No te lo ha dicho nunca, ¿y sabes qué? Si se acostó contigo, fue para practicar y no lastimarme a mi.—Eso me dejó completamente muda. Y ella lo aprovechó. —Pobrecita de ti, te uso de conejillo de indias para experimentar, pero a la que le hará el amor será a mi. Tú solo eres un experimento. Es a mi, a quien ama, es a MI a quien se lo dice, tu no eres nadie para él, no eres importante, sólo eres su desahogo físico.—Esas palabras me llegaron al corazón como dagas filosas y envenenadas, habían dado en el blanco. No pude decir nada y ella supo que había ganado.

—Así que, yo que tú, mejor me iba antes de que MI EDWARD te diga adiós. Que solo fuiste un pasatiempo y experimento. —Mi mente se bloqueó y no supe más. Cuando desperté, estaba dentro de mi carro. Cerca de la casa. No noté nada raro y arranqué. Iba con un nudo en la garganta. Sin meter las cosas, me fui directo a la casa y entré, me fui a la recamara y comencé a híper ventilar. Después de un rato logré calmarme, bajé por mis cosas al auto y comencé a acomodar la despensa.

Estaba en eso, cuando la voz de Edward me sorprendió y me hizo brincar.

—¿Cómo te fue? —fue raro porque esta vez, Edward no me abrazó ni me besó, al contrario, parecía rehuirme y eso me dolió.

—Normal, como siempre. —él me miraba escrutadoramente, pero no le di importancia.  
Sin embargo, esta vez, para sorpresa mía, Edward se despidió.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos después —Y desapareció, ni siquiera un beso, nada, se alejó de mi como si huyera del diablo. Al momento recordé las palabras de Isabella

"_Así que, yo que tú, mejor me iba antes de que MI EDWARD te diga adiós. Que solo fuiste un pasatiempo y experimento"_

No quería creerlo. No era cierto. ¿O sí?

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Sully Yamileth,Angie Masen, Lina y Andy, Adriu, Christy de Chiba, Edward Kaname, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	13. VACACIONES

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.12 VACACIONES

Llegaron las vacaciones de fin de semestre y las calificaciones fueron excelentes y yo tenia muchas dudas en cuanto a Edward, estaba segura de mi, de lo que sentía, pero no sabia que sentimientos tenia él, y la verdad, temía preguntar.

Bella Swan seguía molestando pero poco, el que más seguido me molestaba era Jacob, que cada que me topaba con él, decía cosas insultantes e insinuaciones estúpidas. No le comentaba nada a Edward porque no quería que hubiera más problemas.

Pero lo que más me molestaba era el otro joven que me seguía a donde fuera: Seth Clearwater.

—Hola Bella, que gusto encontrarte por aquí —dijo cuando casi chocamos en la librería, pues adoro leer libros.

—Mmm, hola y adiós —me volteé para seguir buscando mi libro pero este chico era insistente.

—¿Te invito un café, una copa, un baile? Lo que tú quieras preciosa—era mucho más alto que yo y muy guapo, sin embargo, había algo que no me gustaba. Por lo que prefería no hacerle caso.

—No gracias, estoy saliendo con alguien más.—le espeté molesta, así se iría pronto.

—Ah si, lo sé, con Edward Cullen. ¿Y eso qué? No tiene nada de malo que te invite a salir, y sé que te gustará —su sonrisa cautivante encandiló a varias chicas de ahí, sin embargo, tomé mi libro y me dirigí a pagar.

—Piérdete, Chico. —Me fui a pagar y a la salida ahí estaba. Con esa sonrisa idiota.

—No entiendes, deseo estar sola. — en ese momento, el Jeep de Emmett se paró y me abrió la puerta, dejando a Seth con un gruñido bajo y luego se recompuso.

—Nos vemos después linda, siempre estaré para ti —me subí al Jeep mientras Emmett se carcajeaba no sé de qué.

—Gracias Emmett, te debo una —arrancó y me llevó a casa.

—Sabes Bella, Lina es increíble, el que te debe una soy yo, por tener a ese bombón de amiga, es simplemente exquisita. —le miré con fingido horror.

—No se te ocurra querer "desayunártela" Emmett porque no respondo.—Él solo soltó otra de sus carcajadas.

—Si el chico te vuelve a molestar avísame, si no le quieres decir a Edward, ¿ok?—asentí enternecida con él.

Cuando bajé volví a agradecérselo y le mandé saludos a Alice. Me dirigí a mi puerta y abrí. Al poco rato sonó el timbre.

Ahí estaba Lina esperándome. Se veía feliz, pues su romance con Emmett iba viento en popa. Primero le había dicho que no, pero después de la serenata que le dio Emmett, mi amiga no se pudo resistir. Así comenzó su relación, aunque debo decir, que por más que Emmett quisiera, quien tenía el mando era ella. Y él no tenía argumentos para rebatirlo.

Era increíble ver a Emmett sometido de esa manera, sonreí con nostalgia, cuando menos ellos eran felices.

—Hola Bella.—Me dio un beso y luego me serví un café. Seguía algo molesta por lo de Seth, y se lo conté.

—Sabes, creo que lo más sensato es que se lo digas a Edward, porque se molestara mucho cuando se lo digas y haya pasado algo más grave. —la miré ceñuda.

—Dime Bella ¿de verdad piensas que todos son tan buenos como tú? Pues déjame decirte que no. El mundo se rige por la ley del más fuerte ó el más hábil. Así que ve tomando tus precauciones.

Pero en eso, recordé con dolor, que Edward ya no venia tan seguido y las pocas veces que estábamos juntos, a pesar de hacer el amor, él no era el mismo. Eso quería decir que entonces Isabella tenía razón, que solo estaba conmigo para experimentar, y apenas unos días lo había visto en la Uni, con Isabella pegada a él. Incluso estuvo riendo.

Pero tal vez, tal vez, no fuera así. Por eso decidí dar más tiempo.

El sábado siguiente Edward fue a mi casa, y me invitó a salir. Me dijo que quería que fuera un día de campo, me llevaría a un lugar especial. Y parecía emocionado.

Salimos y nos esperaba su auto. Me abrió la puerta y luego cerró, subió él y nos fuimos de ahí. Pasamos por Forks y llegamos al bosque, que siempre húmedo era una mancha interminable de verde. Bajamos del auto y él sacó una manta, y caminamos a través del alto pasto.

Él me llevaba como casual de la mano, pero notaba que estaba a la espera de que pudiera caerme ó tropezarme, a propósito me solté de su mano y comencé a caminar sola. Él pareció entender.

—Disculpa a veces olvido que tú no tienes los mismos problemas de equilibrio de… Bella—Lo hizo, lo que menos quería era hablar de ella y sobre todo que él hablara de ella, pero decidí pasarlo por alto antes de alterarme. Él ya no dijo nada, sólo carraspeo, dando a notar su malestar.

Llegamos después de rato a un hermoso prado, donde las flores estaban en todo su esplendor, me maravillé de la belleza del paisaje. Era simplemente sublime. Como había mucho rocío por lo que había llovido hace poco, él puso la manta en el centro del claro y me recostó suavemente ahí.

—Wow, es un precioso lugar.—la verdad estaba fascinada con el paisaje. Porque para dondequiera que miraras era un paisaje hermoso. Más adelante se escuchaba el rumor del río. Y del otro lado comenzaba la montaña, en verdad se podia quedar uno maravillado, si no tuviera a mi lado a semejante espécimen masculino, vampiro, pero masculino.

—Suelo venir aquí seguido, me gusta mucho este lugar, es muy… privado. —se veía como si quisiera decir algo más. Sin embargo guardó silencio. Y yo tomé una flor que estaba junto a mí.

—Lavanda —murmuré.

—Igual que ella sólo que sin las fre… sias —se cortó de golpe al ver que le miré ahora si, francamente molesta. Me levanté de inmediato y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

—Lo siento Bella, es que… fue un comentario estupido— lo tenia enfrente y no me permitía pasar. Pero para esos momentos yo ya estaba hecha una furia.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Adriu, Caresme, Sully Yamileth, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	14. IRA

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.13 IRA

—Déjame pasar Edward—le espeté con frialdad.

—Por favor Bella… lo siento, es solo que… —

—No quiero explicaciones, ya fue suficiente. Si todo te recuerda a ella, lo más conveniente es que regreses con ella, . Por lo que se ve, la extrañas mucho.—me miró con suplica mientras esquivaba su mirada, estaba literalmente hirviendo de furia. Y ni siquiera sus preciosos topacios lograron encandilarme.

—Por favor Bella, permíteme que te explique… —pero al momento se calló y un gruñido salió de su pecho, intrigada le miré pero él estaba viendo en otra dirección. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, un joven salió de la espesura del bosque, caminó hacia nosotros con una sonrisa burlona. Y volví a mirar a Edward.

—Hola Cullen … —ambos volteamos a verlo, pero se refería solo a Edward, era el estúpido de Jacob..

—Jamás pensé que la traerías aquí —el tipo me miró detenidamente de arriba abajo, cosa que me molestó mucho. Edward gruñó amenazador. Al momento otros tres tipos más salieron de la espesura, acorralándonos.

—No molestes Jacob o voy a olvidar que hay un tratado —él nos miró más burlón.

—¡Oh por favor Cullen! la chica no esta mal. Pero traerla donde siempre traes a Bella, eso si que es tu estilo —escuché como rechinó los dientes de furia y dijo:

—Mejor cállate Black —yo me quedé estática había dicho "donde siempre traes a Bella" los miré a ambos y me hice a un lado, salí de entre ellos y comencé a caminar hacia la vereda. Entonces era cierto, él me engañó. Y eso me estaba partiendo el corazón.

Jacob soltó la carcajada mientras Edward le reclamaba no sé que cosas. No quise seguir escuchando y me alejé del auto, siguiendo el camino por donde habíamos venido.

Unos segundos después y muchos metros de distancia del prado, Edward estaba junto a mi. Me tomó del brazo.

—Bella, por favor, detente... —no le hice ningún caso, el no presionaba, solo tenia mi brazo en su mano. Me sacudí para quitarme su mano, él entendió. Sin embargo siguió al lado mío.

Caminé más aprisa y no quería escuchar nada de lo que me dijera. Mientras él decía que me detuviera.

—Por lo menos déjame llevarte a tu casa, por favor. Es muy lejos para que llegues así —ni siquiera volteé a verlo.

—Eso ya no te incumbe. Y mejor no me sigas. No quiero verte —me fui mientras él se quedó ahí, sin decir más. Iba tan furiosa que no sé como salieron las palabras de mi boca.

Cuando pude salir a la carretera, después de mucho rato, caminé por la orilla. Entonces saliendo de la espesura nuevamente salió Jacob Black.

—¿Solita? ¿No quieres que te acompañe preciosa? Aunque apestes a vampiro, eso no impedirá que pasemos un buen rato nena, tengo mucho mas que ofrecerte que esa estúpida sanguijuela. —Y se paró enfrente de mi. Intenté camina a la derecha y él tapó el camino, luego a la izquierda del mismo modo. Ya estaba demasiado enfadada.

—¡No me molestes idiota! —entonces el me agarró salvajemente de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, ví el brillo de sus ojos y no me gustó nada.

—Pues nos vamos a divertir, aunque no quieras y después suplicarás por más. —Me besó a la fuerza y sus labios chocaron con mi mejilla, porque me volteé, pero luego su manaza ardiente me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mantenerme ahí, sentí sus labios quemantes y una sensación de repulsión me abrazó. La ira se abrió paso en mi, y no supe que pasó al segundo siguiente.

—¡Ahhh! —Un grito se escuchó y al ver hacia el árbol de la derecha, ahí estaba estampado Jacob Black, algo crujió, creo que sus costillas y él mirándome con los ojos abiertos. Mientras le miraba con furia, segundos después comprendí lo sucedido. Ahora fui yo, quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Sin embargo aún le dije:

—¡No me vuelvas a tocar, imbecil! —y seguí con mi camino, se metió de nuevo en la espesura, mientras gemía de dolor. Minutos más tarde, el volvo de Edward me seguía y él me suplicaba que me subiera, que podia explicarlo todo. Seguí ignorándolo, hasta que se le adelantó un Ferrari amarillo y pude ver a Alice, quien se detuvo y me abrió la puerta.

—Sube Bella, te llevaré a casa —le miré dubitativa mientras Edward se bajaba del carro, antes de que llegara a mi, ya estaba dentro del auto. Cuándo él llegó a mi lado, Alice lo miró retadoramente, él solo se hizo hacia atrás despacio, con tristeza. Y nos fuimos de ahí.

No quería hablar con nadie, y Alice no lo hizo, cosa que agradecí mucho. Llegamos a mi casa y me bajé.

—Gracias Alice, nos vemos. —antes de entrar a mi casa, ella solo dijo:

—Tienes visita, no tarda en llegar —y se marchó seria. Podia decir que también iba furiosa.

Al entrar en mi casa, me sentí mal, por el contacto con el estúpido de Black.

Nuevamente era Lina, vino a avisarme feliz que iría una semana de vacaciones con Emmett, se iban a algún lugar perdido en el bosque pero no por aquí. Por lo que se despidió. Me dijo que cuando regresaran de inmediato me avisaría. Ni hablar, ahora tendría que aguantar hasta que ella regresara. Fui a la cocina, ya era tarde, cerca de las once de la noche. Y estaba la tetera con agua lista, me preparé un té, y me lo tomé. Fui a mi recamara y me estaba cambiando, ya casi para ponerme mi pijama, un sopor increíble se apoderó de mi, demasiado sueño después ya no supe más.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Priscila,Adriu, Ara, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	15. Corazón Roto

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

CAP.15 CORAZON ROTO

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y estaba desnuda. Todavía atontada por el dolor, me di vuelta y estaba en la cama, no entendí como había llegado ahí, me levanté penosamente y me puse mi pijama, pero una voz me hizo saltar del susto. justo cuando acabe de vestirme.

—¿Disfrutaste la noche? —musitó Edward, serio, junto a la pared. Jamás le había escuchado ese tono de molestia y cierto… ¿desdén en la voz?. Incluso su rostro era siniestro. Sus puños cerrados fuertemente y casi podría jurar que temblaban.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo.—le dije, con desconcierto. Y luego recordé que estaba muy molesta y ofendida con él.

Se acercó a mi, pero no llegó a tocarme, algo en mi parecía repelerle. Me vio con detenimiento como queriendo leer mis ojos, pero yo estaba abrumada por el dolor de cabeza y el malestar general como para tener en cuenta su conducta.

—Nunca lo creí de ti…—me dijo con decepción y rabia en la voz.

—Pero yo… —no me dejó terminar, su rostro se deformó en una mueca de dolor y luego de asco. No sabia que demonios quería decir, la ofendida era yo, y ahora la situación parecía lo contrario, si no me sintiera tan mal, me hubiera reído de lo cómico de la situación.

—Y yo que te … —no terminó la frase, su rostro estaba contraído de furia, jamás lo había visto así. Nuevamente sus manos se cerraron fuertemente, haciendo tronar sus nudillos. Creí por un segundo que llegaría a golpearme.

—Se acabó. Terminamos Bella, No quiero volver a verte nunca, no debí alejarme de ella. Ella si me ama… —Luego de eso, yo estaba en shock, cuando pronunció las palabras más horribles que jamás pensé llegaría a escuchar.

— No vales la pena. —fueron sus palabras. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me besó con furia y deseo, y luego desapareció.

Me quedé congelada en mi lugar, pues lo que ella me había dicho era más que cierto. Sólo buscó un pretexto para terminar conmigo.

Mientras mi corazón se partía, mi cabeza también, tenia la boca seca y con un gusto amargo.

Ahora todo había terminado, había ganado ella. Y me sentía humillada y engañada. Mis brazos registraron su fuerte agarre, poco a poco se iba formando los moretones en mis brazos. Seguía clavada en el piso, sin llegar a comprender sus palabras, hasta que por fin entendí.

Había terminado conmigo y él me dijo claramente que no valía la pena. Entonces como si todo esto no fuera poco, el maldito dolor de cabeza se acrecentó mucho mas, al grado de casi enceguecerme de dolor, las arcadas se hicieron presentes y corrí casi ciega al baño.

Ahí, después de vomitar una vez tras otra. Cuando por fin remitió un poco el vomito, me lavé la cara y comprendí todo.

Subí con el rostro anegado en llanto, me vestí, preparé mi maleta y salí de mi casa, solo tomé lo esencial. No quería y no podia seguir ahí. Subí a mi auto, el dolor me estaba matando. Como pude, logré llegar a la carretera, las lagrimas no me permitían ver con claridad. Y sin cuidado pasaba curvas y acantilados. En un recodo del camino, alcancé a ver el volvo plateado de Edward, y a lo lejos, estaban los dos, Edward e Isabella, él la besaba y la tenia abrazada, ella estaba de espaldas a la carretera, pero él volteó a verme, sentí su mirada llena de odio hacia mí. Pise más a fondo el acelerador. ¿A donde iría? No lo sabia, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que seguir aquí.

Me alejé de Forks con el corazón hecho pedazos. Manejé durante un buen rato y luego me detuve para poder llorar. Sentí que todo mi mundo se acababa. Y sin embargo tuve que darme fuerzas para seguir. Tenia que salir de ahí para no volver, todo mi mundo se había derrumbado, había creído en él y me había engañado. Mi sorpresa no tuvo límites cuando entre mis lágrimas, sentí unos brazos helados abrazarme, era Alice, quien sólo se limitó a abrazarme y a acariciarme el pelo. Poco a poco sentí que me iba calmando, era Jasper quien con su don quería tranquilizarme, pero después de un rato le fue imposible.

—Lo siento Bella, Alice yo… no puedo…. —Sólo asentí agradecida, pero sabia que no había ningún poder que me ayudara con este dolor.

—Esta bien Jasper es mejor que me esperes lejos, yo te buscaré. —Y Jasper salió disparado hacia el bosque. Más aliviado de no tener que sentir todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

-No te vayas Bella —su voz sonaba realmente preocupada, mientras me buscaba el rostro. Apenas podia verla pues mis ojos estaban muy hinchados. Ella me miró con gesto preocupado y adivine su pensamiento. Manejar en este estado era catastrófico.

—Esperaré un po… co a que ba… je la hinchazón A… lice, aunque la ver… dad poco me impor… ta todo y… a. —me miró con rabia.

—¡No digas estupideces Bella! No es agradable escucharte así. —Y luego volvió a abrazarme.

—Lo siento …A… Alice… —Dije entre hipidos y más llanto. A pesar de lo que dije, no pude controlarme y seguí llorando más fuerte.

—Sé fuerte Bella. Por favor, no quiero perder a mi amiga. Ese estupido se dará cuenta y regresará contigo y ya ve… —no la dejé terminar.

—No A… lice, lo hubieras vi… sto, la manera en que me ha… bló, lo que me dijo. Jamás podr… ía volver co… n él. No pue… do. Y la verd… ad dudo que él me busq…ue, lo haría solo para hu… millar… me.

—Eso ya lo veremos —murmuró tan quedo Alice que apenas alcancé a escuchar lo último y sin saber si fue mi imaginación, o de verdad lo dijo.

* * *

Servida mi querida Chirsty de Chiba.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	16. DECEPCION

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.15 DECEPCION

Mientras en otro bosque cercano a Canadá.

—¿Y bien, qué te parece? —le preguntó Emmett a Lina con nerviosismo, la cabaña en realidad era una mansión enorme de madera. Ella lo miró sin decir nada.

—Bueno, pues que es perfecta para toda una comunidad, no para una pareja —escondió una sonrisa mientras Emmett miraba la cabaña y se rascaba la cabeza.

—Emm.. Bueno pensé que te gustaría una cabaña grande, tú sabes… para que no te sientas encerrada en una cabaña pequeña. —Ella por toda respuesta le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Tontuelo, claro que me gusta, además así no te será tan fácil encontrarme —le guiñó el ojo y entró en la casa, todo estaba amueblado con mucho lujo.

—Si, definitivamente me sentiré muy bien, eso si me consientes —Emmett cargó en sus brazos a Lina y la llevó en menos de un segundo a la recamara que quedaba en el segundo piso, y era realmente hermosa, con chimeneas que de inmediato prendió para darle calor

Ya estaba oscuro cuando los fríos brazos de mi gran oso, como le decía de cariño, me jalaron hacia la mullida cama.

—¿Y bien Doctora Lina, cual es el tratamiento a seguir? —le miré divertida.

—Sabes perfectamente que primero tienes que alimentar a la humana ó se desmayará de hambre.—ante eso frunció el ceño y salió disparado gritando:

—Eso jamás, ahorita regreso.—No se que tanto hizo pero un ruido como si hubiera estado luchando contra osos y lobos me hizo pensar seriamente en ir a su rescate, después de veinte minutos cuando no se escuchaba nada y me levanté para ir hacia la cocina, una sombra pasó junto a mi. Era Emmett con una charola y mucha y muy variada comida.

—Bueno sé que algunas cosas te gustan, espero que las clases de cocina me sirvan y acumule puntos.—Parecía niño con juguete nuevo, ardía en deseos de que probara lo que él había preparado.

—Se ve delicioso—comenté con alegría, y ví que había preparado café, hot cakes, un enorme filete con papas asadas y tiras de verduras artísticamente colocadas. Incluso me llevó una copa de vino. Cuando degusté el bistec con las papas y verduras, prácticamente él contuvo la respiración.

—¿Y bien? —me miraba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—No esta mal. Quien esta siendo devorado es el bistec y no al revés. Si, esta todo delicioso. —entonces una esplendorosa sonrisa apareció en mi radiante y enorme novio.

—Bien —dije después de haber devorado absolutamente todo. —Es hora de su consulta Sr. Cullen.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando ya me tenia en la cama.

—Adoro sus tratamientos Dra. Lina. —sus manos me sujetaron de la cintura y me elevaron con facilidad sobre él, dejándome encima de su cintura.

—Esta haciendo calor Doctora —y muy pícaramente me quitó el suéter que traía puesto.

—Mmm… …—fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

Al momento siguiente comenzó a desabotonarme la blusa blanca. Mientras yo le quitaba la camisa, con extrema facilidad, ya que él mismo me ayudó a quitársela.

—Creo que estoy muy enfermo Doctora, tendrá que revisarme MUY BIEN —para ese momento ya me tenia solo en ropa interior.

—Descuide señor Cullen, tendrá tratamiento especial —eso lo hizo temblar, pues le estaba besando su pectoral y comencé a bajar con besos húmedos, mientras él arqueaba la espalda en respuesta a mis besos, sabia a donde iba.

—Oh, doctora. Estoy muy grave, estoy viendo visiones —me levanté sobre su pelvis y le miré curiosa.

—Si estoy viendo a un ángel y creo que va a hacer su buena acción del día. —eso me hizo soltar una carcajada y luego proseguí en mi camino.

Minutos después, Emmett gritaba de placer, este hombre no sabia lo que era ser discreto.

—Así nena, ohhh que bien. Es glorioso! Oh rayos! Se siente tan bien —sus manos estrujaron los barrotes de la cama que quedaron reducidos a una masa compacta como plastilina. Una vez terminado mi cometido, Emmett me levantó y me recostó en la cama.

—Mi turno —y el muy desgraciado lo cumplió, hizo una sesión de sexo tan extraordinaria que tuve que gritar, gemir y jadear. Esa noche estuvimos muy activos, francamente el sueño se podia ir al diablo. Jamás pararía si no es porque soy humana.

A la tarde siguiente, después de llegar de esquiar en la nieve. Alice había dejado un recado en el teléfono, debió ser algo grave, pues Emmett empezó a preparar todo para regresar, lo miré un poco confundida.

—¿Problemas con la familia?—aventuré

—Si, concretamente con Edward. —palidecí, eso solo significaba una cosa: Bella.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	17. DESTINOS SEPARADOS

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.17 DESTINOS SEPARADOS

—¿Lo amas? —era una pregunta estúpida. Pero Alice quería confirmarlo.

—Sa… bes que si A…lice, mu… much…o más de lo q… ue hubi…era pens…ado.

—Te Daré esto. Por favor acéptalo.— Era un celular, hermoso y costoso. La miré y ví la trampa, pero ella adivinó mis pensamientos.

—Te juro que Edward jamás se enterará de esto. No te llamará, de verdad. —entonces lo tomé.

—Quiero seguir en contacto contigo por favor Bella. Te daré tu tiempo, pero no me negaras una llamada de vez en cuando—le sonreí a pesar de la cortina de lágrimas. Y lo segundo es esta tarjeta de crédito. La necesitarás, lo sé. Créeme, llegará el momento en que quieras ó necesites utilizarla. ¿Por favor?—No le podia negar nada a mi querida amiga, y más si en este cruel momento ella y Jasper eran los únicos que me tendían apoyo.

—Cancela tu tarjeta de crédito, hoy mismo. Ya tienes esta lista con otro apellido—le miré admirada, yo pensaba hacer eso, porque no quería ser rastreada por nadie. Era simplemente brillante. Asentí más que agradecida con ella.

—Dentro de dos días te hablaré al celular para darte los datos de un lugar que te gustará. Y creo que seria mejor que la escuela la dejes por un año, y contrates maestros privados.

Iba a decirle que eso me saldría carísimo. Cuando me interrumpió.

— Tienes acceso total a esta cuenta, nadie, ni siquiera Jasper sabe de esa cuenta. Tienes que aceptarlo Bella, es por tu bien. Y yo te quiero mucho para verte sufrir más. ¿Lo harás? —le dije que si, ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Definitivamente no quiera volver a Forks por nada del mundo. Si el destierro era el precio para no ver mas a Edward y sufrir como lo estaba haciendo, prefería irme.

—Buena chica—Sonrió levemente, y después de un buen tramo de manejar ella, por fin me sentí con fuerzas para seguir sola. Se bajó en medio de la nada cuando el crepúsculo caía.

—Alice estas segura que…—ella asintió coqueta.

—Oh si, no te preocupes, Jasper esta cerca de aquí, además la distancia no es problema para nosotros.—Me dio un beso en la mejilla, y se marchó. Ni siquiera vi el rumbo que tomó.

Por la noche estaba llegando a Los Ángeles, pasé la noche en un hotel y ahí mismo cancelé mi tarjeta como Alice me dijo y al día siguiente ella me llamó para darme los datos. Acepté gustosa y decidí irme a la isla Santa Rosa. Ahí pasé cerca de un mes, estaba trabajando como guía de un recorrido en Barco, hacia los bancos de corales y toda la fauna marina que había en ese lugar, lleno de sol y turistas.

No podia remediar mi tristeza, fue algo que me acompañó desde que salí de Forks. Y estaba tramitando mis clases particulares como le prometí a Alice.

La verdad me asusté cuando al usar el crédito de la tarjeta, que era una de las más selectas, supe que tenia crédito ilimitado.

Yo tenia dinero, cierto, pero no era rica. Aun así, bajo mi nuevo apellido Knight no me quedaba de otra más que seguir con esto.

Ahí en la isla de Santa Rosa conocí a Maxwell Kennington, un hombre sumamente misterioso, que después me contó que era un oscuro, un demonio que solo quería aprender de los demás, que a pesar de tener poderes, no los utilizaba para el mal. Me dijo que siempre estaba con dos amigos suyos, alianzas increíbles pues eran acérrimos enemigos en la realidad pero cuando vieron que no ganaban nada peleando, decidieron dar tregua y al ver que se llevaban muy bien, decidieron ser amigos, desde entonces no se separaban, eran inseparables. Ya después conocería a los otros dos.

¡Que suerte tenia para encontrarme con seres tan hermosos y tan nefastos!

Pero a pesar de todo resultó ser un buen amigo. Mi mayor preocupación era contactar con Lina, sin que se enterara nadie.

Un mes antes. En casa de los Cullen

—Edward eres un completo patán, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Bella?—Alice estaba gritando como nunca.

—Claro defiéndela por que es tu amiga, ¿pero que hay de la otra Bella? Ella siempre me ha amado, mi destino es estar con ella. No debí haber…—Alice no lo dejó terminar, estaba como nunca la había visto Edward. Completamente furiosa. Ni siquiera Jasper pudo controlarla.

Todos los Cullen estaban presentes, contemplando totalmente impactados la pelea entre Edward y Alice.

—No me importan tus estúpidos cuestionamientos, te pregunte ¿porqué lastimaste y dañaste a Bella de esa manera?

—Ella fue la que me lastimó a mi, te lo dije.—En eso sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar, ni Edward ver en sus pensamientos, Alice le dio una tremenda cachetada a Edward, que incluso lo hizo irse hacia atrás y trastabillar, la miró colérico y se irguió. Pero al instante siguiente Jasper estaba en medio de los dos.

—¡Eres un imbécil! la verdad Edward, te creí mas hombre … y mas inteligente.—Le gritó Alice. Ese comentario dejó dolido de verdad a su hermano, que no podia creer que Alice quien más lo apoyaba ahora estuviera como energúmena cuando le dijo que se casaría con Isabella Swan.

—Pero te digo una sola cosa Edward Cullen. No me busques cuando te encuentres entre la espada y la pared. Porque no te ayudaré, estas solo Edward. Al contrario yo contribuiré a que no se logre lo que tú más deseas —le amenazó con el dedo índice golpeándole el pecho.

Emmett veía verdaderamente mortificado toda la escena, nunca había visto entre ellos un pleito de tal magnitud.

—Chicos, por favor—Alice se volvió de espaldas a Edward, mientras Carlisle solo dijo con tristeza.

—Alice, debemos respetar la decisión de Edward, él hará lo correcto.—Esme ni siquiera habló estaba sumamente molesta y contrariada. Y aunque Edward esperaba más apoyo de su madre, ésta no dijo una sola palabra, sólo podia leer en su mente la enorme tristeza que tenia desde que Bella se había marchado. Y todo lo que él había cambiado desde entonces.

—Me voy, no quiero ver como este idiota terminar de hacer trizas el futuro.—Y diciendo eso, salió disparada, Jasper miró a su hermano con cierto desden.

—Te deseo lo mejor, lo siento—y salió detrás de Alice. Edward había visto en la mente de ella que Alice se iba y que no pensaba volver. Y le dolió. Lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver fue un rostro de un hombre muy atractivo que sonreía con galantería, que de inmediato se esfumó entre brumas.

"¿Qué relación tendría con nosotros? ¿ó con Alice? "—pensó.

Poco después estaba solo en la sala. Y sabia muy bien que nadie de su familia estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Y con terquedad él se aferró a casarse en dos meses con Bella Swan. A pesar de tocar el piano, no se sentía a gusto. Se sentía desolado, vacío, pero eso se compondría en cuanto se casara con Bella Swan. Era su excusa. Aunque él bien sabia que extrañaba a Bella Cullen, que añoraba los momento de amor que habían pasado juntos.

Recordó con precisión el momento en que la conoció en el "Infierno" y todo lo sucedido después, sin embargo al sentir la opresión en su pecho, prefirió correr al bosque donde estuviera completamente solo. No podia desahogarse. Un deseo irrefrenable por Bella (no Isabella) se apoderó de él. Afiebrado se refugio en lo mas oscuro del bosque a torturarse con el recuerdo de sus noches de pasión y entrega. Pero decidió que lo mejor era esperar y hacer el amor con Bella Swan

¿Pero … de verdad seria así? ¿Podría hacerle el amor a Isabella aún sabiendo que no podia con esto? Trataría de hacerla feliz, por que ella lo merecía. Aunque él… tuviera que sacrificarse. Y ni pensar de convertirla, sería como personificar su culpa y hacerla inmortal. Edward deseaba otros brazos, otra boca, otro cuerpo y no estaba junto a él. Pero de inmediato la rabia de apoderó de él. Sentía un furor incontrolable por lo sucedido, y eso fue lo que lo terminó de decidir. Claro que se casaría con Bella Swan.

Fue de regreso a su casa y entró en su recamara con la misma velocidad salió, y rato después estaba en casa de Bella Swan. Respiró profundo y tocó el timbre. Charlie le abrió la puerta y lo miró con extrañeza.

—Edward… que sorpresa, pasa.—y si que le iba a dar una sorpresa. Bella Swan corrió hacia él en cuanto entró.

—¡Edward!—mimosa lo abrazó, ante el gesto reprobatorio de Charlie, quien le hizo gesto de sentarse en el sofá.

Edward se sentía mal, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y comenzó a hablar.

—Charlie, lo que vengo a decir es algo serio.—Charlie se removió incómodo en su sofá y miró acusadoramente a Bella.

—¿De que se trata chico?—no pasó desapercibido para Edward las sospechas de Charlie sobre su hija y él.

—Quiero pedirte la mano de Bella, deseo casarme con ella.—Al momento sucedieron dos cosas, la esplendorosa sonrisa de Bella y la furia de Charlie.

—¿Estás embarazada?—se levantó abruptamente ante nosotros, pero eso ni por asomo podia ser.

—No papa, no lo estoy—dijo ella ruborizada mientras Charlie se volvía a sentar mirándome hostilmente.

—Y tú Bella, ¿quieres casarte con él?—le preguntó con cierto enojo.

—Es lo que más deseo—comentó con infinita alegría.

Charlie sabia que estaba por demás negarse, su hija se había vuelto muy extraña, pero a pesar de todo, si eso la hacia feliz. No le quedaba de otra, por lo que terminó por decir.

—Esta bien, creo que es mejor esto.—Entonces con lentitud Edward sacó un hermoso anillo y tomó la mano de Bella, le colocó el anillo que había pertenecido a su madre y por un largo e intenso segundo, deseo ponerlo en otra mano, de otra mujer. Sin embargo terminó por ponerlo, besó la mano de Bella y murmuró:

—Gracias Bella—ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó ante la mirada molesta y resignada de su padre. Ya todo estaba hecho.

—¿Y cuando será la boda?—preguntó Charlie para saber cuanto tiempo disponía con su hija.

—En dos meses—contestó Edward a su futuro suegro, mientras Bella asentía feliz. Poco después de eso, Charlie hablaba con él, referente a como se ganaría la vida, dónde vivirían y demás, aunque Charlie sabia que eran preguntas tontas, con todo el dinero que tenían, no necesitaban trabajar.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a: Caresme preciosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosa.**


	18. NECESIDAD ABSOLUTA

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.17 NECESIDAD ABSOLUTA

Edward

Desde esa noche volví a quedarme en casa de Bella, pues no quería ver el rostro de Esme, compungido y apenado, martirizándose y buscando en su mente alguna frase que me hiciera reflexionar de todo lo sucedido. Pero el paso ya estaba dado y yo no cedería en absoluto, por lo que me dirigí a casa de Bella, corriendo y a la vez intentando que el camino se prolongara y no llegar. Sin embargo en poco tiempo ya estaba en su cuarto, Bella era feliz de tenerme ahí, me lo habia demostrado también al dejar de frecuentar al perro de Black. Eso me dio un respiro, aunque le seguía odiando incluso más.

—Amor, entonces ¿crees que llegue Alice a tiempo para nuestra boda?—no entendí la pregunta, pues estaba en otro lado, mi pensamiento estaba reviviendo una y otra vez diferentes momentos al lado de Bella, recordé la manera en que se acercaba a mi, cuando salía de bañarse, era totalmente provocativa, un escalofrío me recorrió y el deseo me inundó, no podia creer que los recuerdos fueran tan poderosos y me hicieran temblar de deseo. Isabella se dio cuenta de algo, porque en seguida se pegó a mis labios, me dejé llevar, la besé apasionado mientras mis manos recorrieron afiebradas la cintura y sus caderas en un deseo de poseer la piel que mis manos ya conocían. Mi beso se hizo más urgente y entonces mis manos fueron a su pecho, mientras ella intentaba respirar, dejé su boca y me concentré en su cuello, en su clavícula, empecé a desvestirla con verdadera prisa, imaginando que desahogaría el deseo que me llenaba de una forma dolorosa.

No sé en que maldito momento empecé a pensar en ella, mientras más piel besaba más deseaba encontrar su olor, su sabor, su calor, era inútil, el aroma de jazmines y luz de luna tenían una única dueña, seguí sin abrir los ojos. Los gemidos que me llegaban a mis oídos no eran los que yo deseaba escuchar, y cuando ya estaba desnuda entre mis brazos, empezó a temblar, cuando me di cuenta, que estaba temblando de frío ante mi contacto, jadeaba pero tratando de controlar la gelidez que le recorría el cuerpo con un estremecimiento cada que la tocaba y cuando me di cuenta, abrí los ojos enfrentándome a la realidad.

A pesar de la oscuridad Bella intentaba que yo siguiera, pero el deseo se había esfumado, me sentí estupido al verme a mi mismo buscando en otro cuerpo, lo que sabia que no encontraría. Me sentí miserable por hacerle esto a Isabella. Porque para mi ya no sería Bella, ese nombre no lo utilizaría jamás. Y habíamos quedado a partir del día en que nos comprometimos ella sería Isa, para mi. Vi sus inútiles esfuerzos porque yo siguiera pero no podia. En realidad había forzado una situación por buscar otra.

—No pares Edward—decía Isa aunque sin querer le castañearon los dientes de mi frío contacto.

—Lo siento Isa, no sé que me pasó pero no volverá a ocurrir, sólo hasta que estemos casados.—le rectifiqué a manera de disculpa y dándome cierto tiempo para prepararme. Y al recordar que Bella nunca tembló de frío conmigo, yo recorría su cuerpo sin encontrar el menor atisbo de frío en ella, era placer, sus jadeos tan sensuales y sus provocativos labios invitándome a beber de ellos y …¡Rayos! De nuevo acordándome de ella.

—Por favor Edward, no me puedes dejar así, es frustrante—me reprochó.

—De verdad no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo, y siento dejarte así pero es lo mejor.—Enojada no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Se durmió rato después, como siempre hablando en sueños, pero eso ya no era mi prioridad, mi mente estaba en otro lado.

Ahora anhelaba que amaneciera para irme, no podia quedarme aquí, y con verdadero horror comprobaba que Isa no significaba lo que antes significó para mi. No estaba deseoso de su presencia, ni de sus besos. Así que cuando amaneció salí de su cuarto y corrí hacia mi casa. Pero la mente es traicionera, y sin querer llegué a casa de Bella Cullen. Me quedé como idiota mirando su ventana, el balcón, me quedé clavado al piso y no supe que hacer. Mi mente era un caos total. Sin embargo después de un rato, no tuve remedio y me fui de ahí.

Al llegar, mi madre hablaba por teléfono y cuando entré colgó. Sabia quien era: Alice. Ella me dijo que no volvería y comprobé con dolor que así era.

—¡Edward que bueno que llegas!—era verdad, Esme se sentía mejor cuando yo estaba en la casa que cuando me quedaba con Isa.

—¿Por qué no tocas un poco de música para mi?—rogó mi madre y no podia decir que no, yo la había olvidado por completo, ya no era como antes, que le tocaba sus melodías favoritas. Lo único que podia alegar en mi favor, era que no sentía la música como antes.

Asentí y de inmediato fui a mi piano, donde comencé a tocar, tratando de concentrarme en la música, sin embargo los pensamientos de Esme me dejaron perplejo.

"Dios mío, no es igual, no sé en que consista pero la música ya no es la misma, ahora esta apagada, es mecánica. No hay sentimiento en ella" "Mi pobre hijo"—eso me dejo imposibilitado para seguir. Luego me abrazó con ternura, pero me sentía tan mal que su abrazo no pudo ayudarme.

—Ojala pudiera llorar madre—fue lo único que dije, ella sólo me acarició la cara con gesto angustiado. Ni siquiera hice el intento de moverme, no quería ir a ningún lado. Sólo quería poder desahogar todo este deseo que me quemaba, ansiaba estar en los brazos de Bella, besar sus labios, hundirme en su mar de placer y embotar mis sentidos con su aroma. Pero solo quedan los recuerdos, crueles, despiadados, incandescentes, quemándome a cada momento y buscando en vano un consuelo que sé bien, no hallaría en ningún lugar.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosa.**


	19. ROMPIMIENTOS

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.19 ROMPIMIENTOS

—¡Me importa un comino Emmett! si no encuentro a Bella, será también parte de tu culpa, eres su hermano y no es justo lo que él hizo.—gritó molesta Lina a su enorme oso que hizo la estupidez más grande al hablar.

—Bueno déjame decirte que Edward tiene sus motivos y…

—¡Ahhhh! con que estas de su lado. Bien. Terminamos Emmett, no puedo creer que tú que fuiste su compañero y amigo, que la conociste antes que el patán de tu hermano, y que siempre fue una buena amiga, que jamás te delato cuando pudo haberlo hecho delante de Rosalie, ahora le des la espalda, pero bueno que se puede esperar… tenias que ser su hermano—suspiró frustrada.—No esperaba menos de ti Emmett. Y ahora tú tan fácilmente te lavas las manos—estaba muy indignada, no había tenido ninguna comunicación con mi amiga desaparecida y estaba frenética.

—Sólo te digo una cosa Emmett Cullen, si a Bella le pasa algo, la culpa será de ustedes. No te quiero volver a ver—y salió indignada de la Casa Cullen, Esme estaba en el despacho con Carlisle pero escucharon perfectamente todo, al igual que Edward, quien leyó la mente de Lina y se sorprendió de algunas cosas que descubrió.

—¡Por favor palomita mía…!—suplicaba Emmett tratando de detener a Lina.

—Ningún palomita, ningún muñeca, ningún nada. ¡Esto se acabó! y agradéceselo a tu hermano Edward, que se ve que la inteligencia vampírica no le sirve de nada.

—Lo siento Carlisle, lo siento Esme, ustedes están excluidos de este asunto. Espero poder verlos pronto—Emmett sonrió feliz, tenia esperanza.

—¡Tú no te rías estupido! solo quiero verlos a ellos dos, a ustedes no.—Salí de ahí con la intención de encontrar a mi amiga, estaba desesperada, más de una semana y ni rastro de ella, no podia ser. Para colmo Alice ni Jasper estaban, no sabia que más hacer. Fui a su casa pero estaba vacía, había tomado sus cosas y se habia ido. No encontré ni una nota ni nada, y luego me enteré que el estupido de Edward había vuelto con su ex.

Había gato encerrado eso ni dudarlo, pero ya descubriría lo que sucedía y pobre de Edward cuando lo hiciera.

Esme en menos de un segundo ya estaba en la recamara miró compungida a Edward mientras él rehuyó su mirada. Era difícil aceptar que los problemas en la familia fueran causados por él. Y sin embargo… sabia que era totalmente cierto.

En otro lado

—¡Max! ¿Dónde esta mi carpeta? El maestro ya esta por llegar y tengo mi tarea ahí

—No pequeña, no me culpes a mi de tus olvidos. En realidad fuiste tú quien guardó la carpeta antier porque dijiste que odiabas hacer exámenes escritos de biología y dijiste que no querías volver a verla en tu vida.—Max sonrió ante la cara que puso Bella.

—No, dime que no es cierto, por favor dime que la puedo encontrar, debo entregar esa tarea es muy importante, ¡es mi examen!

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

—¡Rayos! Ayúdame Max, ¿por favor?—él me miró primero serio y luego se echo a reír.

—Eres de lo peor Bella, sabes como hacer que te ayude, pero solo por esta vez, la siguiente tendrás que hacerlo tú. ¿De acuerdo?—brinqué de gusto, cuando volteé mi carpeta estaba sobre mi escritorio.

—¡Nos vemos después! tengo cita con mi bombón Laura—la ancha sonrisa de Max me indicaba que era más que una simple salida o cena.

—Diviértanse—le grité mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta. Momentos después unos labios se posaron en mi hombro descubierto, que empezaron a recorrer mi cuello.

—Alto Adam, no sigas, por favor—los carnosos labios de Adam se separaron a regañadientes, mientras el profesor entraba al despacho habilitado como aula. Y saludó con desgana.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Bigelow—el maestro le correspondió y en seguida me pidió mi carpeta, se la di y comenzó a calificar.

—Sólo un error y es mínimo, pero eso significa un 9.9 miré ceñuda al maestro quien se río de mi gesto.

—Cualquier otro alumno hubiera saltado de gusto, ¿se da cuenta señorita Knight que muy pocas personas tienen el orgullo de sacar esta calificación?—asentí y corregí mi rostro.

Después de dejarme unos papeles y firmar otros, me entregó mi boleta, tendría unos días de descanso y después a iniciar el semestre, entonces se despidió y se fue.

Salí del despacho y me dirigí al salón, donde Adam me esperaba con una copa en la mano.

—¡Celebremos!—tomé mi copa y chocamos las copas, luego bebí, era champaña. Claro que con las excelentes calificaciones que había obtenido, claro que merecía festejar.

Retomaba de nuevo mis clases pero no mi vida, y eso me trajo recuerdos non gratos.

_"Más triste que nunca, después de haber estado en los brazos de mi vampiro, ya no podia más. Deseaba saber de él. Me encontraba en la Isla, frente a una preciosa fuente era en la tarde y el lugar estaba desierto._

_Ansié profundamente saber de él, aunque fuera verlo por un segundo. Y mi mano recorrió suavemente la superficie del agua, miré lacónicamente a las ondas cuando de pronto lo ví._

_Estaba en casa de Bella Swan y para mi horror y decepción: _

_Vi como Edward ponía un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, después besó su mano y le dio las gracias, ella lo besó con entusiasmo._

_¿Y cuando será la boda?-preguntó el Sheriff y padre de Bella._

_—En dos meses—contestó Edward. La imagen entonces se disolvió. Y no podia moverme de ahí. ¿Me había vuelto loca? ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Miles de preguntas bombardearon mi cerebro._

_Sin ser dueña de mis movimientos, caminé sin rumbo fijo, sentía la suave brisa del mar que de pronto se embraveció, el cielo se oscureció y una tormenta espectacular estaba en proceso, los relámpagos se sucedieron uno tras otro y luego enormes gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. Ahora el viento soplaba con fuerza mientras entrecerré los ojos pues el cabello me remolineaba en el rostro._

_Estaba en la orilla de un puente que estaba levantado, miré la lejanía y deseé poder estar lejos de todo, de la gente, del ruido, de la tristeza, de mi misma. No sabía porqué desde que lo conocí, todo iba mal. Miré hacia abajo, el agua turbia por la marejada me llamaba, deseaba poder estar en medio de ella, y así se calmaría mi dolor y desolación, di un paso anhelante… Seria tan fácil, después todo acabaría._

_"¿Porqué a mi?"—pensé con dolor._

_Sin embargo una voz masculina me sacó de mis cavilaciones._

_—Porque el imbécil no sabe lo que perdió—miré hacia el origen de la voz, ahí estaba un muchacho rubo, que me miraba con ¿ternura? Iba de pantalón color caqui y una camiseta que le sentaba de maravilla. Era muy elegante._

_—¿Disculpa?— El chico se acercó a mi. Nadie más había por ahí. Tuve miedo._

_—No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño.—¿Acaso también leía mi mente?_

_—Sí, puedo hacerlo, pero ese no es el punto. Como te dije no sabe lo que perdió y estoy aquí para ayudarte. Hola me llamo Adam._

_Lo miré como quien ve al diablo. ¿En realidad creía que yo caería en su juego? Todo podia ser una coincidencia._

_—No es coincidencia, ya te lo dije. Además si quisiera hacerte daño, ya lo hubiera hecho. O podría decir que me alegra que ese estupido que te rompió el corazón se vaya a casar en dos meses. Si, un vampiro llamado Edward Cullen.—oficialmente estaba en shock, lo único que pude darme cuenta, es que Adam corrió hacia mi, mientras todo se oscurecía a mi alrededor._

* * *

Christy hermosa, te pido disculpas, pasé por momentos muy dificiles y no habia podido subir capítulo. Espero te guste el capi y me sepas disculpar. Chicas lo mismo para ustedes, no es que quiera dejar la historia, no , para nada, vuelvo de nuevo, lenta pero segura. GRACIAS

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	20. DEPREDADORES

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.20 DEPREDADORES

Cuando volví en mi, estaba en mi recamara de mi departamento. Y pensé aliviada que había tenido una pesadilla. Un sonido de hielos en vaso, me hizo salir de mi cuarto y ver que ese chico estaba ahí. Sirviéndose un trago.

—Lo siento hace calor.—y tomó un sorbo de su bebida y me la extendió. Tomé el vaso en mi mano y apuré el contenido de un solo trago.

—Esto es una pesadilla—comenté dejándome derrumbar en el sofá.

—Bueno si te refieres al hecho de que tu ex novio se casará con su ex. Que ahora no es su ex sino su prometida: Si es una pesadilla.—me miró con cierta emoción que no supe definir.

—Bella, sé que estas pasando por muchas emociones pero tienes que tener la mente abierta—dejó el vaso y se sentó junto a mi. Tomó mi mano mientras lo veía perpleja.

—Soy amigo de Maxwell Kennington.—le miré comprendiendo lo que me había dicho Max. Que había mucho mas de lo que yo imaginaba.

—Hay cosas que es hora de revelar. Estoy aquí, porque hay algo en ti especial, además de que hay quienes están detrás de ti, tratando de impedir que lo hagas; usar tus dones. Max me envió, aunque debo decir que ha sido una suerte para mi, porque eres muy hermosa—oficialmente ya estaba loca. Y él debía ser una alucinación y muy agradable por cierto.

—Gracias por el piropo Bella—el chico sonrió con sensualidad y sólo temblé. Empezaba a pensar que la galanura y la hermosura de los hombres, vampiros ó lo que fueran, era peligrosa para mi.

—Déjame sola por favor, necesito pensar, estoy demasiado confundida—le supliqué y entendió, solo dejó una tarjeta con su numero.

—Llama pronto. Estaré cerca. Y por favor no tomes tequila, tendrás una resaca de campeonato mañana . Y no, no tiene nada que ver la belleza con que te hayan lastimado, siento mucho que eso haya pasado.— y salió presuroso de mi departamento. Miré la botella de tequila y la dejé donde estaba.

Entonces empecé a llorar. Primero lentamente, después a lagrima viva. Y después de unos minutos, para mi sorpresa, un relámpago ensordecedor me hizo voltear a la ventana y ver con asombro que una tormenta eléctrica y la tormenta normal se habían combinado. No podia ser cierto, si el cielo había estado completamente despejado, sin una sola nube desde hace días. Y habían pronosticado los más calurosos días en mucho tiempo. Sin lluvias.

Mientras en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso. Una voz cavernosa se dejó escuchar:

_—Se ha incrementado, debemos eliminarla antes de que pueda formar el circulo. Las fuerzas que están de su lado no son tan fuertes, debe ser eliminada, de lo contrario podría ser cierto lo que esta escrito en el libro de sangre. _

_Se dejó escuchar otra voz:_

_—Primero debemos saber que tanto sabe ella, podría ser peligroso si actuamos con precipitación. Hay que ser astutos. Alguien que este cerca de ella, a pesar de la protección se puede infiltrar y desde ahí asesinarla._

_—Permíteme hacerme cargo. Yo la destruiré.—se escuchó una tercera voz._

_—Bien, se te encomienda la misión.—Una tétrica carcajada se escuchó y luego solo silencio._

Ya habían pasado unos días después de la presentación de Adam y Lucius, y me acostumbré a ellos, bueno, no del todo a Lu. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que los ángeles caídos existen al igual que los demonios? Yo no. Y hasta que Adam no me dio una prueba de su poder, (trasladándome de una lado del planeta a otro, leyendo mis pensamientos y por último haciendo aparecer lo que yo le pedí, que resultó ser una muñequita que yo había perdido de niña y que extrañaba mucho), dejé mi incredulidad a un lado. Los ángeles son seres de absoluta belleza, (que por desgracia me recordaban a un vampiro de igual belleza). No por algo había caído Lu: La lujuria era su pecado. Sin embargo no podía forzarme a nada. Esa tarde estaba sentada mirando el ocaso y el mar. Y la tristeza me invadió. Sentí cuando Adam se acercó a mi.

—No es bueno que recuerdes cosas que te lastiman Bella, mejor mira hacia adelante, tienes muchas cosas por que seguir—me abrazó y sus labios tocaron mi mejilla en una suave caricia, que sin querer no pude evitar. Él lo supo.

—Tranquila Bella, me portaré bien, no soy Lu…—recordé que su hermano es un ángel caído también pero más oscuro, igual de guapo y sexy que Adam, pero con un poco de … maldad. Y totalmente cínico. Un total sinvergüenza. Ese Lucius era pendenciero como él solo. Disfrutaba todo al límite, y casi siempre peleaba con Adam.

—Sabes Adam, me siento mal por no poder ver a Lina, un correo fue todo lo que pude dejarle. Y siento que no esta bien, desearía tanto verla, pero sé que estará con Emmett y no quiero nada con ellos…—sin querer busqué el refugio de sus brazos, mientras Adam me acarició el cabello con suavidad.

—¿De verdad quieres verla?—asentí, mientras él besaba mi cabeza.

—Bueno…—comentó como no queriendo la cosa.— ¿Por qué no vas a ver que hay detrás de la puerta numero 1?—le miré con seriedad pensando que me estaba bromeando.

—Ve —me había levantado y me puso frente a la puerta de servicio. Y luego se alejó un poco.

—Te daré un poco de espacio—fue lo único que dijo y salió del salón. Con mano temblorosa, abrí la puerta y me encontré frente a una muy desconcertada Lina quien al verme, abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que yo.

—¡Lina!

—¿Bella? ¡Bella!—nos abrazamos felices de vernos, no podia creerlo, pero Adam siempre me sorprendía.

Cuando terminamos de abrazarnos y saludarnos, la jalé hacia el sofá, y de inmediato me dijo:

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? He estado como loca casi todo un mes buscándote y no te he encontrado…—estaba enojada y con justa razón. Sólo atine a verme las manos, pero ella tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

—No sabes el miedo que tuve… pensé que podías…. hacer una barbaridad…—musitó lo último como no queriendo que lo escuchara.

—Ay, Lina, si tú supieras…—mis lágrimas no se dejaron esperar. Pero ella me abrazó.

—No sé como demonios llegué hasta aquí, yo estaba en mi casa, pero como no tenia nada que hacer, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti.—Sonreí ante ese hecho y le explique lo que era Adam y los demás. A pesar de mirarme algo escéptica, terminó comprendiendo y feliz de estar conmigo.

—No me importa lo demás, lo que me importa es que estás bien.—Pasamos mas de dos horas platicando, yo evité por todos los medio hablar de él, pero Lina no lo dejó pasar.

—Se va a casar en un mes—fue lo que dijo.

—Lo sé—respondí con voz apagada.

—No merece tu tristeza Bella, es un idiota que va a tener lo que merece, esa estúpida de Isabella no es suficiente para él, pero se la tiene merecida.—Yo sabia que lo decía para darme ánimos, pero aún así dolía. Me comentó lo que sucedió con Emmett y también me dolió saberlo.

—Es su hermano Lina, ¿Qué esperabas?—le dije con tristeza.

—Pues la verdad, solo esperaba que hiciera lo correcto. Sólo eso.—ella también se puso triste.

—Y todo por mi culpa, no sabes lo mal que me siento por todo lo que te esta pasando—Ella me miró con gesto adusto y me sacudió con fuerza.

—¡Ahhh no! tú no me puedes hacer eso. Sabes bien que el único que tiene la culpa es Edward, tú solo tuviste la culpa de confiar en él. De quererlo, si es que eso se le puede llamar culpa, pero como buen imbecil que es…—no quería seguir con esta conversación, dolía demasiado.

—Por favor Lina, no quiero seguir con esto… —ella entendió y solo me abrazo.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás incondicionalmente a tu lado.—eso si lo agradecía. Sonreí esperanzada.

—Por cierto, espero que no sea la primera y ultima vez que te vea —me miró ceñuda.

—Lo siento esa es otra historia larga. Y necesitaré tiempo para explicarte muchas cosas.—ella sonrió picara.

—Pues ¿qué te parece el domingo? Sirve que termino mis pendientes y podré quedarme contigo hasta tarde.-eso era genial. En eso apareció Adam por la puerta con unos vasos y bocadillos.

—Preciosas les traje algo para que puedan estar a gusto.—puso la charola junto a la mesa y las bebidas, pero Lina se levantó.

—Mil gracias Adam, pero tengo que irme, es curioso como llegué pero debo irme, aunque prometí a Bella venir el domingo, espero me puedas traer—Adam sonrió y asintió.

—Disculpa si te asuste, solo que Bella… deseaba mucho verte. No pude resistirlo.—abrió la puerta mientras nos despedíamos y luego se acomodo en la entrada de la puerta de servicio.

—Sólo cierra los ojos, y cuando los abras, estarás en tu casa.—eso hizo y cuando Adam cerró la puerta un breve destello blanco y luego desapareció.

—Gracias Adam, muchas gracias—lo abracé realmente emocionada, era un regalo sin igual que me había levantado los ánimos.

Después empezó a bromear conmigo. Entre chistes y anécdotas graciosas pasó mucho rato.

Tomó un control y lo accionó, sonó una música muy hermosa, y luego me dio la mano.

—¿Bailas preciosa?—yo no quería. Definitivamente, pero ante su insistencia, no me quedó de otra y me levanté.

Poco a poco comenzamos a movernos cadenciosamente, adoraba bailar, pero había dejado todo de lado por mi tristeza y pena. Él no habló, solo bailábamos, cuando terminó la canción le siguió otra más movida, no supe como lo hizo pero después de un rato, estaba emocionada bailando con entusiasmo, Adam sonreía feliz.

—¡Vaya, vaya, mira nada más! Quien esta de humor para bailar…— Max sonreía y de su brazo iba una morena hermosa, su hermana Vieve, yo solía decirle Vi. Vi es doctora, pero tiene poderes de curación, lo que la hace más especial, una chica hermosa y dulce, quien conquisto el corazón de Karim, un demonio poderoso, haciéndolo entrar al lado bueno y de paso, convencer a muchos otros de que había cosas mejores que la maldad.

—¡Vi! Que bueno que vinieron—corrimos a abrazarnos, mientras de la puerta también llegaban mi querida amiga Laura, novia de Max, quien era pintora y poeta, del brazo de Jonathan otro ángel que eran los amigos inseparables, Max, Adam y Jon.

—Nos enteramos de que había algo que festejar y vinimos—terció Laura corriendo hacia nosotras.—Pronto estábamos de lo mas divertido platicando y jugando. Nos dieron las cuatro de la mañana mientras seguíamos emocionados jugando UNO. Pero casi a las cinco Vi se despidió pues tenia el turno de la tarde pero debía descansar. También se despidió Laura pues tenia trabajo temprano, pero disfrutaba cuando nos juntábamos para divertirnos. Teníamos poco de conocernos, pero de inmediato surgió una hermosa amistad entre nosotras.

En Forks

—Todo esta listo para la boda —Argumentó Esme mientras Edward no decía nada, recostado en su sofá de su recamara. Llevaba algunos días muy melancólico.

Esme recibió una llamada de Alice, Edward escuchó perfectamente la voz de su hermana, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Hola Esme, sólo te aviso que no podré estar para la… boda. Lo siento— Esme entristecida por las palabras de Alice trató de hacerla recapacitar.

—Cariño por favor, se trata de la boda de tu hermano, si estamos juntos será bueno para…—no terminó de decir la frase pues Alice la interrumpió.

—Lo siento mucho Esme, han surgido complicaciones serias, no es que no quiera ir, Jasper tiene algunos inconvenientes y yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer. De verdad lo siento.—Esme escuchó el suspiro casi imperceptible de Edward y se preocupó.

—No te preocupes querida, todo esta listo. Si pueden los esperamos aquí. Sabes que Carlisle está ansioso de verlos al igual que yo.—Luego colgó mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Carlisle para poder ver las fotos de ellos juntos. Toda su familia se estaba desmoronando. Y eso la hacia infeliz.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de Bella

Sonó el teléfono e Isabella corrió a contestar.

—Bueno, ¿amor eres tú..?—sin embargo una nota de fastidio se dejó entrever en su voz.

—Oh Jacob, eres tú… no puedo… es que … bueno, iré para allá.—colgó de malos modos.

—Estúpido Jacob, pero pronto me desharé de ti.—eso le puso de buen humor y tomando su llave y un abrigo salió para La Push.

En Alemania, cerca de la selva negra, en una hermosa mansión a la luz de la luna; en medio de los jardines una silueta femenina se acercó a un hermoso joven.

—Es hora Bill, ya se dio cuenta y tengo que ir hacia ella. Debemos partir… ahora mismo.

—Lo que digas Layla, sabes que lo que me pidas, eso haré. Sabes que soy tuyo.—Y tomando su delicada mano, besó lánguidamente su palma, levantó su rostro y le sonrió dulcemente.

* * *

Sé que voy lenta, pero estoy comenzando otra vez. Les pido un poco de paciencia, ya que retomo todas las historias. Espero en un rato subir otro capítulo. Gracias.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	21. Acecho

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap.21 ACECHO

Conforme me acercaba la fecha de la boda, mi tristeza iba en aumento, Adam se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, trataba de distraerme y yo agradecía su esfuerzo… solo que… no podia con esto que traía dentro.

—Creo que te haría bien salir al campo ¿Qué dices Bella?—le miré con gesto molesto.

—No, al campo no —él captó mi enojo y buscó otro pretexto.

—Bueno que te parece si nos vamos a alguna discoteca, hace tiempo que no nos divertimos en grande.

—…Claro hermanito, vamos a celebrar —era Lucius quien había llegado. Adam bufó molesto. Siempre que él llegaba significaba problemas.

—Vamos Bella, celebremos que ese idiota se casará con una tarada y tú sigues solterita… —eso fue el colmo para mi, que no pude evitar mis lagrimas y corrí a mi habitación. Dolida por la verdad.

—¡Lucius eres un bruto idiota!—le gritó Adam, mientras que Lu tomó asiento en el sofá y se sirvió un gran vaso de Coñac.

—Mira hermano si quieres disfrazar las cosas adelante, pero eso si te digo, Bella caerá en mis brazos tarde o temprano… —antes de terminar esa frase Adam ya lo tenia de las solapas levantado en vilo. Furioso.

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño Lucius, porque puedo olvidar que somos hermanos—Lu se carcajeó frente a Adam quien lo soltó molesto.

—¿La amas? Vaya, entonces esto lo convierte en un juego mucho más divertido.—sonrió perversamente Lucius.

—No la amo, eso es absurdo, además…

—Si, sientes algo por ella ¿cierto?—le miró con suspicacia y risa. Adam estaba enfadado.

—Claro es mi amiga y protegida, soy el responsable de su protección y…

—Además es muy hermosa —le respondió Lu.

—No te pases de listo Lucius esto no tiene nada de divertido, no la lastimes, porque te puedes arrepentir. No hagas lo mismo que Cullen.—Lucius le miró serio y luego se recompuso.

—Sólo le daré lo que me pida. Solo eso.—Adam no quiso seguir con la discusión y salió. Debía canalizar su furia.

—Sólo quiero follarla, solo eso hermanito, después te la puedes quedar… si quiero.—Siguió bebiendo de su vaso mientras reía para si.

En Port Ángeles

Lina se paseaba de un lado a otro en su departamento. Cuando sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Emmett con una enorme caja de chocolates y un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

—Para la chica más hermosa que jamás he conocido.—le dijo emocionado Emmett mientras Lina levantó una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo. Y luego:

—Aquí no vive, se equivocó de casa. —y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Emmett no podia creer que siguiera enfadada con él. Y verdaderamente se estaba preocupando. Tal vez el ponerse de lado de Edward no había sido tan buena idea.

—Pichoncita linda… ábreme, por favor necesitamos hablar… verás lo que sucedió pues… estoy triste con lo sucedido y Edward también.—Nadie le abrió y escuchó como Lina paseaba de un lado a otro.

—Hay una trampa, yo sé que hay una maldita trampa, ¿Pero dónde demonios está? Por más que repaso las cosas una y otra vez. —Se devanaba los sesos buscando una explicación a lo sucedido, porque ella no dejaría las cosas así. Oh no, ella buscaría respuestas. Y las encontraría. Emmett escuchó perfectamente sus palabras a pesar de que ella estaba en otro sector alejado de la puerta.

Entonces el fortachón vampiro recordó otra cosa, que al parecer no le había dado importancia. Dejó las cosas en la puerta y se fue compungido de ver que ella no saldría, que de verdad estaba dejándolo. Y le dolió. Fue a hablar con Carlisle.

En Alemania.

— Bien, por la salud de grupo y descanso también, hemos decidido darnos un respiro de tres meses. En América, así que después de eso… grabaremos el siguiente disco—los flashes de las cámaras no dejaban de tomar fotos de Tokio Hotel y de su anuncio, después de una prolongada entrevista, los chicos salieron por fin para irse a su casa.

En la limosina negra, cuando subió Bill, ya lo esperaba Layla dentro.

—Todo listo, Solo necesito hacer unas cosas en la casa y nos vamos—Bill asintió. Lo que ella dijera se hacia. Los demás chicos se fueron al aeropuerto en su jet privado, esperando por ambos, que no tardarían en llegar.

Mientras en la recamara de Bella:

—No puedo creerlo, falta tan poco. Y entonces… todo acabará.—Mis lagrimas me impedían escuchar que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

—Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte… —era Lu quien me hablaba desde el quicio de la puerta, hundí mas mi rostro en la almohada.

—Gracias Lu pero no.—Escuché su leve risa.

—¡Ay, los humanos! Siempre tan complicados. Bueno cuando quieras yo puedo ayudarte.—Se acercó a mi mientras sentí su abrazador aliento junto a mi oído.-Te puedo hacer …olvidarlo.

Levanté el rostro confusa. En medio de mi desolación acaso ¿era posible? Él vio la duda en mi rostro y atacó. Se sentó junto a mi y acarició suavemente mi mejilla.

—Yo puedo hacer que no tengas que sentir dolor, al contrario… si tú quisieras…-sus ojos negros me llenaban de paz, de una tranquilidad sumisa y plácida.—Así no tendrás que recordarlo, sólo seguirás adelante, gozarás la vida… -sus labios estaban en mi cuello y subían con lentitud, sus manos recorrían mi espalda lentamente disfrutando cada segundo. Un gemido de placer salió de mi boca. Y al segundo siguiente Lucius me besaba apasionado. No había nada en mi mente sólo la sensación de placer que se iba extendiendo por mi cuerpo. Y él lo sabia.

Me estaba dejando llevar por esas sensaciones placenteras, no había nada más, ni imágenes ni recuerdos, solo sensaciones. Cuando…

Un ruido semejante a una pequeña explosión se escuchó y luego unas sacudidas algo violentas me hicieron enfocar a un joven guapisimo quien me veía con preocupación.

—¡Bella! ¿Estas bien? ¿Sabes quien soy?—le miré aturdida unos segundos y luego respondí.

—Si… —el suspiró algo aliviado.

—Eres un chico muy guapo… —entonces me sacudió con fuerza hasta que pude enfocarlo y lo reconocí.

—¿Quién soy, Bella?

—Eres Adam. Pero… ¿qué sucedió?…—bajé mi vista y estaba medio desnuda, lo que me hizo enrojecer a mas no poder y me tapé con la almohada. Recorrí la habitación asombrada y vi a Lucius derribado en el extremo opuesto de mi recamara.

—¡Lu! ¿Qué paso Adam? ¿Por qué…?—él me interrumpió.

—Siento esto, pero mi hermano… te subyugó…—un relámpago de ira cruzó por sus preciosos ojos azules.

—¡Oh! Pero que …-entonces recordé. Y de nuevo miré a Adam ahora con vergüenza.

—Yo… estaba llorando… y entró Lu y me dijo que podia… hacerme olvidar. Y ya no recuerdo mas…—Adam me abrazó con delicadeza. Sus brazos me cobijaron entre mi confusión y dolor.

—Lu, siempre Lu. Mientras tú te niegues, él no va a poder hacer nada. Tienes que dar tu consentimiento para que él… bueno… tú sabes.—asentí comprendiendo lo que me quería decir.—Aunque debo decir que no se da por vencido fácilmente, entre mas te niegues más te molestará. Lo siento. Trataré de estar más al pendiente cuando él este cerca.

En La Push…

—Bella, deja a ese estupido chupansagre y quédate conmigo —le dijo Jacob mientras besaba la suave piel de la espalda de Isabella, quien se encontraba desnuda en sus brazos.

—Si, sabes que lo haré, Y sabes bien en que momento lo haré. Haré que pague caro lo que hizo. Te lo vuelvo a repetir—le dijo cuando vio la molestia en Jacob.

—¿Qué mayor humillación que decirle que no quiero ser su esposa en frente de todos, cuando espere el :Si acepto.? Entonces podré decirle que se vaya al diablo. Y para despistar, me iré a casa de mi madre a Jacksonville. Dejo pasar unos días y luego tú vas por mi. Y listo. ¿A poco no es el plan perfecto? — Jacob sonrió en anticipación a la cara que pondría Edward, aunque la condición de Isabella era que ninguno de ellos estuviera ahí por ningún motivo. Se lo había hecho jurar a Jacob y él accedió a cambio de esos momentos que estaban pasando. Así que aprovecharía y disfrutaría de su Bella.

Lina regresó a Forks, y se dirigió a casa de Bella. La boda era el día siguiente y ella seguía sin pistas. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo, seguía igual.

—Ufff, que lastima ser un simple humano y no tener algún poder para saber qué sucede.—Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo brincar.

—Bueno aquí estoy yo, si te puedo ayudar en algo —era Emmett quien había seguido a Lina. Todos esos días, los había pasado pensando en lo que ella dijo. Tenia que ayudar, porque si eso era cierto. A parte de estar en problemas con ella, podría ayudar a su muy estupido hermano.

Lina lo miró al principio con desprecio pero luego recapacitó.

—Bien, ya sé que son muchos días, pero dime si hueles algo diferente.—Emmett sonrió y le contestó.

—Eso no es necesario, recuerdo que Edward comentó que olía a perro. Y aunque casi desapareció, sigue el olor.—Lina lo miró esperanzada.

—¿Dime desde dónde esta el olor?—recorrió la casa en un minuto y luego quedó frente a Lina.

—Pues esta en la recamara de Bella, en las escaleras, en la cocina y luego por la puerta de atrás. Y la de aquí adelante.—Lina fue hasta la cocina mientras veía que todo estaba igual… la tetera del mismo lado. Algunas cosas regadas… el azúcar …Nada lucía diferente. Y eso la sacó de quicio…

—¡Demonios!—pateó el piso con fuerza y salió de ahí.

—Gracias por la ayuda Emmett, adiós.—Se fue hasta su carro mientras Emmett la siguió.

—Sólo gracias, ¿no me dejas llevarte a comer? ¿a pasear? ¿a alguna lado? ¿algo que quieras hacer?—Lina suspiró.

—Dije gracias por la ayuda, nunca te prometí nada más. Y esto todavía no esta resuelto y no voy a parar hasta que tú y tu estúpido hermano le pidan disculpas a mi amiga. Sé que ella es inocente, y lo comprobaré, así me tarde pero lo haré. Que no te quede la menor duda.—Y arrancó mientras Emmett la veía alejarse.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme,te quiero, mil gracias por comentar hermosa.**


	22. SOSPECHAS

Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector. 

Cap.22 SOSPECHAS

Una vez que la pasión se sació… por el momento, Vi suspiraba en brazos de Karim, quien sonreía bobamente pues estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Y pensar que poco falto para que ambos terminaran muertos.

—¿Recuerdas la vez en que casi nos matamos Karim?—él no quería recordar eso, eran momentos muy amargos para él.

_—Quítate mujer, no respondo de lo que suceda, nunca agredo mujeres, pero si continuas haré una excepción.—gritó Karim ante Vi, que se puso como escudo ante su hermano herido, Max, había estado luchando con otros demonios cuando llegó él. Karim era un poderoso demonio que comandaba un ejercito entero de demonios, la lucha era desigual, pues Max quería que ellos vieran que no todo era maldad, que no todo debía ser malo, que había muchas cosas buenas al igual que personas en le mundo para desperdiciar la vida en peleas con otros seres. Y todo marchaba bien, hasta que un demonio menor enloqueció de ira y empezó la pelea. Max pudo someterlo a él y otros diez demonios, su hermana Vi, no quería que esto sucediera, y trató de hacerlos entrar en razón. Sin embargo no contó con que llegó Karim a quien todos los demonios respetaban y temían._

_—Si dejas de oponer resistencia, perdonaré a la chica—murmuró con voz gutural Karim, mientras los demonios retrocedían ante él._

_—Esta bien, déjala ir—escupió Max, entre la sangre de su boca, amaba a su hermana y no permitiría que le hicieran daño._

_—No Max, no me iré de aquí sin ti. Y si es necesario yo también combatiré.—La risa de Karim no se dejó esperar. Y luego en menos de un segundo la tenia del cuello a varios centímetros del suelo._

_—Cuando doy una orden, se obedece… —pero se quedó con la sonrisa congelada, mientras la veía con ojos asombrados, ella intentaba jalar aire. Luego de unos angustiosos segundos, la soltó._

_—¡Largo todos!—gritó Karim, al momento estaba el lugar desierto._

_—Tú… ¿como hiciste eso…? —la ayudó a levantarse mientras Max intentaba recuperar fuerzas._

_—Tú tienes la daga resplandeciente, pudiste matarme sin que nadie lo impidiera, y sabes que quien me elimine toma el control de mi ejercito…—no podía procesar esa información._

_—Te conozco lo suficiente Karim para saber que no eres tan malo.—Un tenebrosa sonrisa brotó de Karim y luego jaló violento a Vi, ambos desaparecieron de ahí, para molestia y preocupación de Max._

_—Rayos, ojala tenga suerte.—Max sabia que su hermana era poderosa pero no le gustaba hacer despliegue de su poder, era más "humilde" que cualquier demonio._

_Mientras en otro lugar, Karim arrojaba a Vi, sobre una enorme cama llena de cojines, y cerrada con cortinas de seda. Sin decir nada la besó algo violento mientras sus manos tomaban posesión de su cintura. Un gruñido de frustración llenó el ambiente._

_Karim se levantó un poco de Vi mientras ella quedaba pasivamente sobre la cama, sin gestos ni movimiento._

_—¿No vas a luchar? ¿No lo vas a impedir? Te voy a hacer mía y no podrás evitarlo.—ella lo miró con los ojos acuosos y Karim sintió una punzada de culpabilidad._

_—Para qué luchar, si eso es lo que quieres tómalo, pero no será por mi voluntad, solo seré para ti un objeto. Puedes saciarte, pero no te corresponderé —las palabra dejaron atónito al demonio que se levantó ofuscado._

_—¿Cómo te atreves…? —pero su mente ya era un mundo de confusión, algo sucedía con esa hembra que le dejaba perplejo y sin embargo quería tomarla, pero no como a las demás, no quería que fuera un acto salvaje y lujurioso, pensaba en ella en medio de caricias lentas y besos placenteros, lentos, suaves, y sin embargo otra cosa salió de sus labios._

_—¿Porqué no me mataste? —ella le miró desde el lecho._

_—Porque puedes decidir por ti. Porque vi que tu corazón no esta lleno de maldad, porque puedes cambiar… — Y esas palabras le cambiaron por completo._

_La tomó de la mano y la dejó junto a su hermano y desapareció. Pero Vi sabia que volvería a verlo._

_Una semana después, llegó Karim a la residencia de ella, vestido en lino blanco. Con flores para ella. Había librado una dura batalla con él mismo para poder darse cuenta de que la amaba y que por extraño que pareciera, ella tenia el don de calmarlo, cuando él explotaba en furia, Vi era la única capaz de tranquilizarlo con su don. Y eso era extraordinario para él, en toda su larga vida como demonio, nunca había visto ni sentido cosa parecida._

_Desde entonces se hicieron pareja. Aunque ella sigue en casa de Max, su hermano y Karim se hizo amigo de él._

—Te amo —comentó Karim besando los suaves labios de su amada Vi.

—Tanto como yo a ti —le respondió ella con fuego en la mirada, sabia que jamás amaría a nadie que no fuera él.

En Casa de Bella Cullen:

—¿Qué te parece si te invito a un lugar muy especial para que te distraigas?—comentó Lu al verme salir de mi recamara, traía los ojos hinchados y estaba hecha una pena, hoy se casaba mi amor, y lo perdía para siempre, no quería seguir llorando, era tan difícil. Adam había salido pues lo habían mandado llamar sus superiores.

Me le quedé mirando sopesando las posibilidades, tenia ganas de … no sabia de qué, me sentía dolida, humillada, sola, y cualquier cosa era mejor a estar encerrada llorando por Edward.

—¿A dónde iríamos?—él me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Te va a gustar— antes que otra cosa, colocó sus manos en mi rostro y quedó fresco como si nada hubiera pasado y luego me llevó de nuevo hacia mi cuarto— vístete sexy, ya verás…

Me fui a mi cuarto y no sabia que ponerme, impresionada por lo que había hecho Lu.

—El vestido negro de lentejuelas es ideal…—gritó Lu desde el otro lado de la puerta. Miré el vestido y valía la pena intentarlo. Mi maquillaje discreto en negro también con delineador, rimel y algo de sombra plateada, un labial rojo intenso y brillo. Unas zapatillas plateadas y mi bolso plateado, un chongo casual dejando unos rizos caer sensuales y perfume, un broche en el pelo y un collar, mi anillo y salí. Los ojos de Lu se abrieron como platos.

—¡Dios! Estas… divina— y luego añadió con voz sensual— ¿Segura que quieres salir? Puedo enseñarte algunas técnicas de…—le miré seria.

—Si empiezas me largo sola…—Pero Lu no me creyó.

—Vamos nena, una sesión de sexo te hará muchísimo bien, y hueles exquisito… Sólo tienes que decir que… ¡ahhh! —-un rodillazo en la entrepierna y quedó tirado en el piso.

—Te lo advertí…—salí de ahí, furiosa, quería desquitar esa furia y tristeza que traía y no sabia como, manejé buen rato hasta que encontré un antro muy bueno, estacioné el auto y salí dispuesta a no pensar, ni a sentir.

Una vez dentro comprobé que el lugar era buenísimo, de lujo, Y además había variedad  
Había una chica con una voz hermosa que cantó diversas canciones de amor, eso me fastidió. Cuando llegó el mesero pedí una conga.

Ya iba en la cuarta cuando la variedad cambió, yo estaba del lado izquierdo y podía ver muy bien el show, cuando las luces se apagaron y comenzó la música, no podía creerlo.

Ahí estaba el doble de mi cantante favorito: Robbie Williams (que la verdad parecía que era él en persona), que comenzó cantando Milenium, luego Feel, y cuando cantó esta canción se acercó a mi mesa, tomó un trago de mi bebida y me guiñó el ojo. Se fue al otro lado mientras yo estaba con la boca abierta. No podía creerlo. Cuando cantó Rock DJ. Fue la locura con las féminas, mientras que yo, de un solo trago apure mi sexta conga, me sentía feliz, con mucha energía. Pero el acabose para mi fue cuando cantó: Radio. Ese hombre es mega sensual y muy guapo parecía que estaba viendo al original. Canté con él mientras bailaba en mi lugar, pero luego él bajó y bailó para mi y otras chicas. Dios, sentí que enrojecía hasta los huesos.

Cuando acabó su actuación, me entristecí, pero esperé el siguiente show, esto era genial. Sin embargo nada me preparó para lo que a continuación siguió.

—Puedo sentarme…—era Robbie o más bien su doble, quien con mirada coqueta me pidió permiso.

—Cla… claro—él sonrió aún más.

—Soy Robert mucho gusto…?—me quedé en el limbo por un segundo. Cerré la boca y luego exclamé:

—Soy Bella, Bella Knight—él besó mi mano y sonrió encantado.

—Un placer conocerte Bella, haces honor a tu nombre, y lo rebasas—nuevamente enrojecí.

—¿Te puedo invitar un trago?—vio mi copa vacía y el camarero se acercó y él le dio instrucciones. Luego me dio la mano.

—Vamos a otro lugar mas… tranquilo ¿te parece?—no pude decir que no. Ese hombre exudaba sensualidad por todos los poros.

Horas antes en casa:

—¿Cómo que Bella se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Y fuiste tan imbécil para dejarla ir sola?—gritó Adam molesto pero al ver que él se sobaba fuertemente comprendió todo.

—Tenemos que encontrarla, hoy mas que nunca debe estar vigilada, Lu eres un imbécil…—Lu sólo siguió sobándose.

—Golpea como el diablo esa mujer…—y salió detrás de su hermano

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	23. MAGIA Y RECUERDOS AMARGOS

Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector. 

Cap.23 MAGIA Y RECUERDOS AMARGOS

La nueva residencia de Layla y Bill era realmente hermosa, a deseo de ella, se mando construir un laberinto con hermosos jardines, había muchas plantas exóticas y un hermoso quisco en medio de un lago. Bill no reparaba en gastos cuando de complacer su chica se refería.

Los demás chicos, tenían sus habitaciones del lado contrario de ellos ya que Bill y Layla tenían toda el ala derecha para ellos y salones especiales para Layla donde solo ella entraba.

Al llegar a pesar de sentirse muy agotada Layla entró a su cuarto, donde ni siquiera Bill entraba si ella no lo pedía. Él se recostó en su recamara esperando cuando Layla lo llamara, y empezó a recordar su pasado.

_—¡No por favor… no me haga daño!— estaba exhausto, después de correr por el bosque, el bosque prohibido de Rumania. La sombra por fin lo alcanzó, tomándolo del cuello y estrellándolo contra un árbol. El era un joven aristócrata que había ido de cacería y se había perdido. Sin saber que todo era una trampa, ya que esa sombra era un despiadado vampiro que deseaba matarlo._

_—No escaparas… Eliam… no esta vez…—sus filosos colmillos se acercaron hacia la yugular mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el doloroso final._

_—Suéltalo Melforeth …es un inocente…—era una preciosa jovencita, de la misma edad de Eliam, él volteó a verla asustado. La mataría igual que lo haría con él._

_—No por favor, huya señorita, es un monstruo la matara, ¡no por favor!—Sin embargo la chica le hizo frente al vampiro que caminó hacia ella, dejándome tirado y jalando aire desesperado._

_—¿Crees que no sé lo que eres?—Y antes de que el vampiro hiciera algo, ella sacó una rama y unos frutos desconocidos para mi. El vampiro retrocedió asustado._

_—¿Creías que son inmortales? Pues ya viste que no.—y le arrojó la rama que se adhirió a su piel provocándole intenso dolor. Pero sin que la joven pudiera evitarlo, el vampiro con los ojos inyectados en sangre presa del sufrimiento, se arrojó hacia el joven. Y lo mordió en el hombro. Luego cayó presa de convulsiones. Y la joven prontamente comenzó a recitar cosas sin sentido para mi. El vampiro murió y se deshizo mientras yo me retorcía presa de los mas espantosos dolores._

_Corrió a mi lado._

_—Mátame… por favor… no quiero ser como él…—murmuré en medio de mi agonía. Y entonces ví sus dulces ojos. _

_—¿No quieres ser como él?—me preguntó dulcemente y asentí sin poder responder, presa de mil dolores atroces_

_Y luego su boca se dirigió a la mía._

_El mas dulce néctar me inundó haciendo a un lado todo dolor. Pase los tres días en su casa, pues ya no podía volver a ser el mismo. Ya no lo era. Cuando concluyó el tercer día. Ella me miraba compungida._

_—Lo siento tanto Eliam, quise salvarte, y no lo hice a tiempo. Perdóname por favor.— _  
_ Sin embargo le miré ahora con otros ojos perfectamente nuevos y mejorados y pude apreciar aún más su belleza, sin embargo el ardor de mi garganta me impidió pensar, solo pensé en su dulce sangre, en su pulsante yugular que me invitaba a probarla, salté hacia ella, y sólo hubiera bastado un pequeño mordisco, pero … no pude._

_Me alejé de ella y corrí hacia el bosque, donde días después me encontró. Ya me había alimentado de algunos animales, así que no tuve tanto miedo de acercarme a ella._

_—Lo siento, no puedo evitar ser un monstruo, pero puedo evitar lastimarte…—ella se acercó sonriendo hacia mi, y levantó sus manos a mi rostro. Donde pasaron suavemente por él._

_—Si lo deseas, puedo ayudarte. Soy una bruja blanca, por eso pude enfrentarme al vampiro, aunque mi orgullo y testarudez casi hacen que te mate. Pues no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para esto. Ahora estamos ligados, pero no quiero que lo hagas, puedes irte y buscar una compañera, para que seas fe…—pero mi dedo en su boca le impidió seguir._

_—No deseo más compañía que la tuya, y te juro por lo más sagrado que te amo. Tu voz _  
_Fue mi ancla en las tinieblas y la locura, no me pidas que me aleje de ti. Por favor, permite acompañarte y ser tu guardián. Tu amigo, solo eso pido.—Y ella accedió, desde entonces estamos juntos, aunque el amor brotó en nosotros. Para nosotros es diferente de los demás, me basta con una mirada, con una leve caricia para hacerle el amor de esa manera, le demuestro día a día mi amor y devoción por ella. Siempre junto a ella. Siempre velando su sueño, disfrutando de su esencia, de su piel, de su mirada. Y siempre dispuesto a dar mi existencia por ella._

_***************************************_  
Esos pensamientos se disolvieron cuando vi que se formaba una tormenta y el viento rugía. Era ella quien causaba eso. Y sonreí.

Dentro había muchos objetos delicados y especiales. Cruzó hasta el centro del espacioso salón donde había un dibujo de una estrella, y ahí se sentó, prendió una vela y comenzó a recitar algunas palabras, tenia delante de ella una pequeña fuente con agua de manantial, que resplandecía como un espejo.

Segundos después en el agua se veía imágenes que Layla siguió con mucho interés, mirando algunas veces con desaprobación y luego con molestia. Se levantó y tomó algunas cosas que necesitaba, se fue al quiosco donde acomodó lo necesario y luego comenzó a elevar la voz, el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte y una vela se mantenía encendida a pesar de las ráfagas. El cielo se encapotó y gruesas nubes oscuras taparon el azul del cielo. Luego la lluvia comenzó a caer. Entonces Layla tomó una daga y una hoja de papel.

**"Sus lagrimas inocentes caen al suelo**  
** Al igual que las lagrimas del cielo**  
** Que caiga la verdad entre los culpables**  
** Y se quite la venda del que tiene celos."**

Después de esto, todo se calmó. Y Layla más tranquila regresó a la recamara donde la esperaba Bill.

—Estoy agotada, pero todo se resolverá—le comentó a su amado.

—Eres maravillosa, ayudar a gente que ni siquiera sabe de ti.—murmuró besando su mano con devoción.

—Lo sabrá Bill, lo sabrá, y no sabes la importancia que tiene todo esto con relación a esa pareja. Sin embargo no será fácil, los oscuros se dieron cuenta y también están en movimiento.

En La Push en ese momento:

Seth sintió la necesidad imperiosa de salir de la reservación, tenían terminantemente prohibido ir a Forks, él no pensaba ir ahí. Pero algo le empujaba a ir. Se sentía inmensamente culpable por lo hecho a Bella y mientras tomaba su motocicleta y salía de La Push, no tenia problemas pues Jacob estaba dormido, había estado con

Bella Swan y acababa de marcharse ella, por lo que él quedó noqueado.

Manejó en moto mientras sus recuerdos lo agobiaban, era un tormento porque sabia que había hecho mal, mucho mal.

_—¡Me importa un comino que no quieras Seth! ¡te lo estoy ordenando!, debes fingir que la chica Cullen te gusta, acósala, haz que salga contigo, en pocas palabras conquístala y tíratela.—Le espetó Jacob con Bella Swan a un lado asintiendo vigorosamente._

_—Pero eso no es correcto… pueden haber otras consecuencias…—replicó Seth abrumado por la orden del Alfa._ _Su hermana Leah había sido enviada "sospechosamente por varios días" a un encargo de Jacob, lo que le hizo pensar a Seth que así, ella no se enteraría a tiempo y que no podría impedirlo._

_—Bueno tú deberías estar de mi parte Seth, esa chica me las pagará. Además si ella se va, los problemas se acaban y tú lo que quieres es que se acaben ¿no es así?—Seth inclinó la cabeza._

_Después de varias ocasiones la chica Cullen le dejó más que claro que no quería nada con él ni con nadie que no fuera Edward Cullen. Y se lo comentó a Jacob. Sin embargo a los pocos días Jacob le ordenó que fuera a casa de la chica Cullen y que le echara un liquido al agua de la tetera, y después que esperara en el baño de la recamara. Y luego… cielos, esa parte, era la que más vergüenza le daba, algo con lo que nunca podría superar, el haberse portado como un canalla. El haber obedecido a Jacob. Sin embargo el sabia que no tenia alternativa ni podía negarse, era un lujo que no pudo darse._

_Cuando vertió el liquido en la tetera escuchó que ella llegaba, corrió a la recamara de ella y espero en el baño, rato después de que la visita de ella se fuera, subió a la recamara y se estaba cambiando cuando cayó inconsciente._

_Seth se aborreció a si mismo al obligarse a levantar a Bella Cullen del suelo y subirla a la cama, y negándose con toda su mente, sus manos fueron automáticamente a la chica y la desnudaron, acto seguido, él se desvistió y se acostó junto a ella, su cuerpo no seguía sus ordenes, sino las de Jacob Black y nuevamente detestándose a si mismo, comenzó a besar y a acariciar la piel de la chica, se sintió el peor de los hombres cuando en un intento de negarse no pudo y mancilló su cuerpo. Ya casi amanecía cuando por fin pudo salir de ahí, dejando inconsciente a la chica y sin poder decir nada, ya que estaba atado por la magia de su tribu._

Todos estos recuerdos se desvanecieron cuando comprendió que estaba lejos de La Push.

No sabia que podía hacer hasta que finalmente llegó a ese prado donde tiempo antes Edward llevaba a Isabella Swan, entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió. Sacó un cuaderno y se puso a escribir. Todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalles, una confesión, dirigida a Edward y pidiéndole perdón a ambos, a Bella Cullen y a Edward por destruir lo que ellos tenían.

Dobló la carta y la puso en la rama de un árbol. Tarde o temprano alguien la leería y esperaba que fuera Edward, a pesar de saber las consecuencias que tendría su osadía, continuó, después subió a su moto y se fue.

* * *

¿Qué piensan del capítulo? Y viene la boda.

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a: Caresme de mi corazón mil gracias por comentar hermosa.**


	24. ¿Y TÚ LE CREISTE?

Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.

Cap.24 ¿Y TÚ LE CREISTE?

En otro lugar. Horas antes:

—Me parece que tal vez quisieras un lugar un poco más tranquilo—respondió Robbie con una esplendorosa sonrisa, que me dejó idiotizada y solo asentí algo avergonzada.

Entramos a un privado que era muy espacioso y tenia un balcón, con vistas a un jardín muy hermoso. Una hermosa chica estaba tumbada en los cojines mirando una enorme pecera y volteó su rostro a mi, su piel parecía de seda, su rostro ovalado y perfecto, su boca en forma de corazón y sus ojos rasgado y rojos como ascuas, su cabello rojizo café era hermoso, de hecho toda ella como los de su especie era perfecta y hermosa.

Era una vampira.

—Oh, no te asustes pequeña, ella es mi guardaespaldas, la mejor entre los suyos. Como sabes soy alguien muy importante y no bastan simples humanos para protegerse. Has de cuenta que no hay nadie.—Pero antes de terminar de decir eso la chica ya estaba junto a mi y me jaló del cabello.

—¡Ahhhh!— grité asombrada, sin embargo acercó su rostro a mi cuello y luego me miró con desprecio. Soltándome.

—¡Dulce!… ¿qué demo…?

—Es una Delinhze.—Robbie la miró sin comprender.

—No es cierto…—murmuró más para si, que para nosotras.

—Mírala con detenimiento. Huele de una manera peculiar, si quieres la elimino y la saco de aquí, no habrá problemas, además aún no esta lista—comentó arrogante la vampira.

Él me miró como ella dijo y luego de unos segundos, sólo comentó:

—Dulce ¡sal de aquí!—la vampira le miró colérica.

—¡Pero mi señor…!—un grito de él la hizo temblar y luego asintió avergonzada.

—Dije fuera de aquí y te prohíbo terminantemente dañarla, júrame por tu sangre que no la tocaras para el más mínimo daño. Y que además la protegerás si esta en peligro ¡Júralo!—sus ojos brillaron como ascuas y luego se apagaron. Con su larga uña se cortó en la palma de la mano y la sangre brotó espesa y oscura.

—Juro por mi propia sangre que no dañaré a…—me miró esperando mi nombre completo.

—…Bella... Cullen—murmuré despacio sin creer lo que veía.

—Bien ahora vete y vigila el lugar.—Dulce, la vampira, que de dulce no tenia nada, salió malhumorada de ahí, con una velocidad propia de su especie.

—Siento mucho este percance, permíteme resarcirlo.—Su caminar ágil de pantera, y su sensual modo de verme hizo que por un momento olvidara todo. Él me miró fascinado y luego comentó:

—Sabes que en este mundo no solo hay vampiros ¿cierto? Bella… Cullen—asentí intrigada y algo avergonzada por lo de mi primer apellido y luego el otro y ahora empezaba a sentir algo de miedo.

—Entonces debo decirte algo, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma ¿de acuerdo?—asentí nuevamente.

—Bueno … pues yo soy… un oscuro.—le miré perpleja sin poder creerlo.

—Pero..pero.. entonces… tú ….—no podía hablar de la impresión y él sonrió aún mas.

—Si, soy un oscuro y si te das cuenta, porque los demás no lo han hecho claro son simples mortales, en mi video de "Radio" me muestro como soy" —sonrió aun más.

—Y pensar que enloquecen por ese video.—fruncí el ceño porque también era mi favorito. Él se dio cuenta.

—Mira Bella, no quiero que me temas, no te haré daño, me caes bien, me gustas, además eres… alguien especial. Eso te concede más valor ante mi, por lo que me tendrás a tu disposición para "lo que desees"…—esa ultima parte lo dijo de una manera que me sentí halagada y extrañamente dolida. Se acercó más a mi y pareció deleitarse con mi aroma, eso me hizo recordar otros tiempos y otro hombre a mi lado. Fue muy doloroso situarme en mi realidad.

—A pesar de tener el poder que tengo, que es mucho… jamás haré algo que tú no quieras Bella, considérame tu amigo… aunque yo me gustaría ser algo más.—Ronroneó con sensualidad, mi rostro enrojeció a tal punto que él soltó una carcajada. Luego tocó mi rostro con el dorso de su mano, muy suavemente.

—Eres hermosa Bella…—y su boca se acercó peligrosamente hacia mi boca y al último segundo se desvió a mi mejilla, depositó un beso suave y se alejó. Para ir a posar sus labios en mi hombro desnudo, donde sus labios recorrieron el hombro hasta llegar a mi oído. Era más que suficiente, estaba recordando justo lo que no quería, aunque debería decir… a quien no debería.

—Sabes… creo que no valgo la pena para ningún hombre…—comenté con verdadero dolor, recordando unas hirientes palabras.

Entonces se separó de mi, no sin antes volver a inhalar mi aroma mirándome sin comprender.

—Lo siento Robbie, no creo poder darte algo que merezca ó valga la pena—mis ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor le llamaron la atención.

—¿A que te refieres?…No comprendo—Me negaba a decirlo pero no quería malos entendidos.

—Acabo de pasar por una amarga experiencia, él me dijo que no valía la pena…y yo…—todavía no terminaba de decir la frase, cuando Robbie ya me estrechaba en sus brazos ¡Consolándome!

—¿Y tú le creíste? Pero quién fue tan estúpido para decirte semejante idiotez…—entonces se fijó de nuevo en mi mirada.

—¡Ah! ya entendí, aún lo amas ¿cierto?—solo asentí no podía con esto. Me estaba superando.

Me invitó a sentarme en un mullido sillón y mandó traer bebidas para nosotros. Cuando tomé mi trago, fue una sensación distinta a todo cuanto conocía. Lo miré. Y el sonrió divertido.

—Si, las bebidas aquí son muy especiales, como esa que estas tomando, ningún humano a excepción de ti, han probado esa bebida. Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida. Se llama "sensaciones"- me sentí alegre, muy alegre, incluso eufórica, capaz de hacer cualquier tontería y seria divertido pero segundos después, algo molesta, y luego… para mi maldito colmo, desesperada y dolida. Luego al poco tiempo una sensación de desamparo me inundó completamente. Las lágrimas corrían a raudales por mi rostro. Y él se dirigió hacia mi con rostro de pesar.

Y de pronto una imagen vino a mi mente. Sin querer pronuncié su nombre.

—Adam…—Robbie se detuvo en seco.

—¿No me digas que conoces a ese maldito par de ángeles? ¡Rayos!—Y justo en ese momento aparecieron ambos a un lado mío.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?—me revisó Adam y luego fue hacia Robbie, pero él ya levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

—No le he hecho nada en absoluto, ¡lo juro!—al segundo siguiente Dulce la vampira estaba junto a Robbie sirviéndole de escudo.

—Detente Ángel ó no respondo…—Dulce mostraba sus colmillos a Adam quien se puso colérico al ver la bebida en mis manos, una bebida que él conocía, pues cambiaba de colores rápidamente pero luego se quedó en el color negro. Todos miraron con curiosidad la bebida y luego a mi con creciente curiosidad, sólo atiné a decir:

—Es cierto, él es un caballero…—musité avergonzada por lo ocurrido. No quería que lo lastimaran. Adam pareció apaciguarse, pero solo un poco, me miró enojado y tiró de mi hacia él.

—Eso ya lo veremos después. Lucius encárgate….—y Adam me tomó de la mano y desaparecimos de ahí. Aparecimos nuevamente en la mansión y me solté de él y corrí hacia mi recamara…

—Bella… espera…—pero me dejó ir. Sabia que no era el momento. Pero si sabia quien podía estar conmigo, a pesar de querer consolarme, tuvo que reprimir ese deseo. Y salió de la mansión.

Pocos minutos después, salí de mi cuarto y regresé a los poco minutos, eche llave a mi recamara y entonces si… nada me detendría.

En Forks:

Todo estaba listo, las flores, los invitados, todo era perfecto, como siempre Esme había hecho un regio trabajo. Y sin querer Edward echo mucho de menos a sus hermanos: Alice y Jasper.

Faltaban unos minutos para la ceremonia. Y él estaba caminando nervioso de un lado a otro en el bosque, pronto estaría casado con Isa, y no quería. No sabia como salir de eso. Necesitaba a Jasper para que lo calmara un poco, sin embargo sabia que no pasaría. La noche anterior se había dado cuenta que no podía vivir sin Bella Cullen, que solo con ella seria feliz. Sin embargo no podía romperle el corazón a Isa. Ella no tenia la culpa de sus errores. Y Bella Cullen, le había traicionado, le había roto el corazón

Caminó para sentirse un poco más tranquilo, pero luego se vio corriendo, corriendo y tratando de evadir el momento, deseando, suplicando que no llegara la boda. Paró cuando se vio en su prado. Donde la ultima vez había visto a Bella Cullen, cuando vio su rostro descompuesto por el dolor, y la rabia y los celos lo inundaron de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta para irse a la ceremonia y acabar de una vez por todas con esto. Cuando algo llamó su atención, había una hoja de papel en una rama, y se acercó.

El olor a perro era intenso, pero no era de Jacob Black, así que tomé el papel y empecé a leer. Juro que de haber sido humano en ese momento me hubiera dado un tiro.

No podía creer que detrás de todo esto se había encontrado Isabella y el maldito perro. Me habían engañado. Y yo como un maldito estúpido me creí todo. Todavía creía en Santa Clos, pero no más. Me sentí como un maldito gusano, había insultado y humillado a Bella y ella…¡Dios no puede ser cierto! ¡Ella era inocente! Nunca le concedí el beneficio de la duda.

Sentí que no podía más, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, arrojarme a un maldito volcán en erupción, merecía todas las torturas habidas y por haber. Caí peor que un niño, fui tan imbécil que nunca dude de Isabella. Pero en medio de todo ese dolor que ahora sentía y mucho más, había algo que había que hacer, algo que le debía a Bella. Aunque fuera tarde.

Tomé mi celular y marqué un numero, después de una rápida conversación, cerré el celular y me dirigí a mi boda.

Todos estaban en su lugar y mi madre se asustó de ver mi rostro.

—¿Qué te sucede hijo?—pero no contesté, mi padre miró preocupado a todos los invitados… cuando se dio cuenta de quien había llegado. Mi mano lo detuvo de ir con él.

—Déjalo, yo lo invité, prepárate porque habrá sorpresas.

Mientras Isa caminaba hacia mi, radiante la muy… hipócrita, yo leía todo lo que había sucedido en la mente de Jacob, no podía creer tanta bajeza de ellos y tanta estupidez y arrogancia mía. No dejaba de asombrarme lo inteligente que había sido Isabella, y lo maldito que había sido el perro. Ella no se dio cuenta que él estaba aquí, escondido entre la gente. Esperando…

El padre procedió a hablar una vez que Charlie me entregó a Isabella, no dejaba de sonreír y llorar, mientras la gente comentaba lo hermosa que se veía. No, todos ellos estaban equivocados, hermosa era Bella, la hermosa niña que por mi gran idiotez perdí. Sabia que la había perdido y dudo que pudiera recuperarla, pero después pensaría en eso, porque si no, no podría con lo que sigue. Y era vital. En esos momentos vi en la mente del perro que Isabella había pasado la noche con él y no precisamente hablando. Eso en cierto modo me ayudó a controlarme, porque ahora si, las cosas estarían en su lugar.

Tanya y el clan de Denali me miraban constantemente, algo nerviosos por el olor del perro y por mis movimientos, sólo ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaba hirviendo en furia. Pero esperaron prudentemente sin decir nada.

Cuando el ministro le preguntó a Isabella, ella orgullosa casi gritó mirándome con lujuria. Por primera vez, la vi tal cual era y francamente… me dio asco.

—Si acepto.—Luego volteó el ministro y me preguntó a mi.

—Yo…—pero un grito me impidió decir otra cosa.  
**  
**—¡Noooo! ¡Bella me mentiste!—Jacob salió de entre la gente, Charlie se levantó y nos miró a los tres sin comprender una palabra.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme y todas aquellas que me han escrito reviews. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	25. FELICIDADES EDWARD

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

CAP.25 FELICIDADES EDWARD

—Jacob…—murmuró asustada Isabella y luego me miró a mi. Vi en sus ojos el terror de verse descubierta.

—Tú dijiste que no te casarías con él. Que lo humillarías. Fue lo que me dijiste, y que luego irías a casa de tu madre y que yo iría por ti, pero me mentiste. No pensabas hacerlo ¿verdad? Pensabas casarte con él, porque desde el principio ese era el plan, por eso me obligaste a jurar que no nos acercaríamos a Forks.—ella lo miró negando furiosamente y asiéndose a mi brazo.

—¿Qué significa todo esto Jacob, por qué interrumpes la boda de mi hija?—gritó Charlie mientras Reneé comprendió lo sucedido en unos segundos, los invitados comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

—Porque ella es mi mujer, anoche durmió conmigo y no se puede casar con Cullen, porque no lo ama. Y yo la reclamo mía.—el silencio que siguió a esa declaración fue ominoso.

—¡¿Qué?—replicó Charlie.

—Cállate Jacob, te dije que no vinieras, ¡lárgateeee!—le gritó Isa aventando el ramo con odio hacia él. Su mascarada había terminado pero no se daría por vencida.

—Amor, no le hagas caso, sabes que él esta celoso de ti, porque te amo, siempre te he amado.—me tomó de los brazos en un patético intento de seguir con la ceremonia. Para ese momento Charlie pálido comprendió lo sucedido, lentamente las cosas fueron encajando en su mente.

—¿Isabella… como pudieron? Esto es una locura. Entonces tú… mi hija… me engañaste? ¿Engañaste a Edward? No puede ser…—se sentó con las manos en la cabeza desesperado de descubrir lo que había hecho su hija.

—Cállate Charlie y mejor obliga a Edward a casarse conmigo… ¡no me puede dejar plantada en el altar….!—chilló histérica al ver que me daba la vuelta mientras todos los presentes veían como entraba otro joven…. Seth. Y esta vez Isabella palideció y luego se puso verde, creo que supo que ya lo sabia todo.

Un gruñido quiso escapar de mi pecho, pero luego comprendí que él había sido obligado. Saqué los anillos y le coloqué uno a Isabella que de pronto sonrió feliz… creyendo la muy tonta… otra cosa.

Pero todo se desvaneció cuando el otro anillo lo arrojé hacia Jacob.

—Te la mereces… son tal para cual…—Y me dirigí hacia los invitados que estaban sorprendidos y en shock.

—Por favor sigan con la boda, aunque el novio no sea el mismo, disfruten de la fiesta, no vale la pena desperdiciar todo lo que hay.—Isabella me miró a través de sus lagrimas pero no surtieron ningún efecto en mi. Me sentía liberado.

Y me fui de ahí en medio de los gritos desgarradores de Isabella, suplicando que regresara y que la perdonara, que me casara con ella, pero eso jamás. Mientras Charlie se ponía pálido pero sostenía a Isabella, gritándole que no fuera más hipócrita.

—Hermano…—musitó Emmett completamente serio y leí en su mente, todo lo que él también había perdido por mi.

—Lo siento Emmett, no sabes cuanto lo siento…—Y después de eso, me fui, mi padre comprendió y me dio la llaves del volvo y salí de ahí, asqueado de tantas mentiras y canalladas. Y de mi monumental estupidez.

Horas después me encontraba… no sabia donde… el dolor era muy fuerte y me impedía pensar… sonó el celular y vi que era Alice.

—Felicidades hermanito… ¿Qué tal te sentó la verdad?—si me hubieran cortado en pedazos no hubiera sentido tanto dolor como sus palabras.

—Alice… yo… lo siento tanto…—pero su voz fría me congeló.

—No, esto no es nada, Edward, te lo dije, y no quisiste creerme, ahora goza con tu dolor… nos vemos hermanito. ¡Ah! y muchas felicidades… por ser tan estúpido.— y colgó. Dejándome sumido en el más terrible dolor: la culpa.

En casa de Bella Cullen:

Cuando entré a la casa iba acompañado de Lina ya que Lu no pudo ir por ella, tuve que hacerlo yo, quien preocupada por no poder hacer más, y sabiendo que para esos momentos Edward ya debía estar casado. No protestó cuando la traje sacándola de una conferencia, necesitaba que ayudara a Bella. Estaba muy mal.

—Antes de irse se encerró en su cuarto… por favor habla con ella.—musité preocupado y la dejé frente a la puerta.

—¿Bella?…—preguntó Lina con preocupación.

—¿Bella?…—volvió a preguntar pero no hubo contestación. Entonces sin poder más con mi angustia empujé contra la puerta, abriéndola de manera estrepitosa.

Y ahí estaba ella. Tirada junto a la cama… con una botella de vodka por un lado casi terminada, y luego otra de tequila completamente vacía. Me quedé sorprendido, se veía demasiado quieta, sin esperar a Lina, entré como vendaval y la tomé en mis brazos. La recosté suavemente en la cama, y tomé su rostro en mis manos.

-¿Bella? Responde por favor…-entonces Lina le preguntó.

-Pero… Bella… ¿Cómo es que …?— Ella apenas abrió los labios para decir:

-Est….oy muer…ta Linaaaa… muer…..ta

Le respondí un poco aliviado.—No preciosa, estas viva…—pero ella respondió.

—No, esto…yyyyyyyy mue…rta… de dol… or…—Lina suspiró frustrada.

—Bella, por favor…—comenté con voz quebrada al verla así, rota de dolor. Quería tener enfrente al hijo de #$%&%&/ de Edward Cullen. Quería romperle la cara como mínimo.

—Ed….waar…dddddd, te oooooo….dio…. Infe…infe…infeliz vampi…ro—pronunció para mi mala suerte.

—¡Sal de aquí Adam! por favor-comentó Lina y preferí salir antes de que …yo dijera alguna estupidez.

—Linaaaaa, no quieeee…ro vi…vir…—comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

—Lo pe….rdíiiiiiiiiiii….Lin….aaaaaaa—su amiga la miró con desconsuelo y furia.

—Él no merece ni una sola de tus lagrimas. Por favor Bella, recapacita por favor, sólo te haces daño.—Pero ni siquiera la escuchó y se tomó lo que quedaba del vodka de un solo trago. Lina la miró sorprendida y asustada.

—¡Basta Bella!—y le quitó la botella, aunque ya estaba vacía. No podía evitar sentirme tan mal de verla como se emborrachaba tratando de olvidar. Ella no merecía eso. La tomó de la mano y luego como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica la soltó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Adam no sabia que otra cosa hacer, estaba realmente impactado de ver a Bella en ese estado.

Lina salió a los pocos minutos y me dijo que Bella se había quedado dormida. Eso me hizo descansar un poco.

—Lo siento Adam, tengo que volver, estoy en una conferencia importante.—Me sentí abochornado. Sin embargo ella pareció entender y sonrió… aunque parecía sorprendida y algo asustada.

—¿Te sientes bien Lina?—le pregunté pero ella algo nerviosa, solo dijo que era la prisa. Y luego pareció recomponerse un poco para decir:

—Hiciste lo correcto Adam, estás preocupado por ella. Yo también lo estoy. Y no sé como se ponga mañana, a estas horas ese vampiro ya estará casado. Ojala y esa imbécil le haga la vida imposible…-murmuró con rencor pero se compuso al verme. La tomé de la mano y la lleve de nuevo al lugar donde estaba.

La conferencia era interesante, por lo que sin querer me quedé un poco más, pues Bella dormía. Así que no había problemas. O eso fue lo que ingenuamente creí.

Cuando regresé a la casa, no podía creerlo. Bella estaba llorando de manera casi histérica con Lu, quien en cuanto me vio prácticamente la arrojó en mis brazos.

—¡Santo cielo! Esa mujer ha de tener una conexión con las cataratas del Niágara. No deja de llorar y llamar a ese… Edward…—frunció el ceño al decirlo, y yo solo acaricié su espalda.

—Tranquila pequeña, no te merece.—sin embargo su llanto me partía el corazón. Ella no dejaba de llorar, tanto así que Lucius mejor se fue, y me asombró, porque con lo cínico y desvergonzado que es, me extrañó esa actitud.

En eso sonó el celular de Bella, la recosté suavemente en el sofá y busqué hasta que encontré el celular en una bolsa de su closet.

—¿Si?—pregunte con curiosidad, era un número privado.

—¿Podría hablar con Bella por favor?—era una voz hermosa, me imaginé que su dueña también lo era.

—Lo siento no puede contestar… esta indispuesta.—y era verdad.

—Podría decirle que le llamó Alice, que me urge hablar con ella…—parecía algo desesperada.

—Claro le daré su recado señorita Alice…—y colgó. Justo en el momento en que dije Alice, Bella volteó hacia mi con cara de espanto.

—¡No, por favor no! ¡No quiero saber nada!, ¡no quiero saber nada!—me miraba totalmente asustada.

—Por favor Adam, no quiero verlos, yo sé que ella no tiene la culpa…—En ese momento sonó de nuevo el celular, y la miré indeciso.

—¡Por favor Adam!, no quiero seguir aquí, ella sabe, es su hermana….es Alice Cullen.—me miró con desesperación. Y quise ayudarla.

—¿Quieres irte de… aquí?—ella me miró a través de la cortina de lagrimas .

-—¡Si! no quiero que él venga a burlase, no podría con eso Adam, por favor, llévame lejos de aquí. O buscaré la manera de irme.—supe de inmediato que acudiría a Robert, pero no lo permitiría.

Eso fue suficiente. Ellos no la dañarían, ya no me importó que siguiera sonando el celular con insistencia. Sólo la tomé en brazos. Y desaparecimos de ahí.

Mientras en Casa de Laura.

POV LAURA

Mientras pintaba un hermoso paisaje, de pronto sin motivo alguno ahí había una figura, era una mujer, y el cuadro era muy melancólico y se sentía una tristeza enorme al contemplarlo.

—¡Max! …—Gritó la sensual mujer y casi al instante su amado Max estaba a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede amor?… —y vio la pintura. Y sintió mucha melancolía y tristeza.

—Es Bella… Max, debemos verla, algo le sucede y algo muy fuerte.—Max la tomó en sus brazos al ver que su dulce amor comenzaba a sollozar. Y eso no podía suceder, no le gustaba verla llorar, y bebió sus lágrimas mientras le daba dulces besos, haciendo que Laura, se sintiera un poco mejor. Su abrazo siempre la hacia sentirse protegida y amada.

Sin querer recordó cuando se conocieron. Hace varios años ya.

Era una jovencita que estaba pintando un cuadro en un parque. Ya era tarde y el crepúsculo ya estaba decayendo. Pero estaba tan metida en mi pintura, que cuando me di cuenta ya había oscurecido. A toda prisa levanté todas mis cosas, pues ya no había nadie en el parque, y la soledad aunque me gustaba, en esos momentos no era muy conveniente.

Caminaba cargando su caballete, las pinturas y el cuadro que acababa de pintar, cuando de la nada, en medio de los arbustos, salieron un grupo de pandilleros, iban intoxicados y dispuestos a divertirse, se deducía fácilmente al ver sus ojos rojos y los comentarios groseros y lascivos en torno a mi persona.

Uno de ellos, malencarado y con una horrible cicatriz en el rostro, me quitó las cosas y se las arrojó a sus compinches, quienes reían de su "gracia", luego me tomó del cabello y traté de golpearlo, sólo que su golpe llegó primero y me dejó viendo estrellas, acto seguido, me tumbó sobre el pasto. Mientras gritaba a los otros.

—¡Vigilen que nadie venga!—pero uno de ellos replicó estúpidamente.

—¿Y si viene alguien? —el aludido contestó molesto.

—Pues lo golpean, lo amenazan, lo que sea con tal de que no me moleste, ¿entendiste idiota?—sin decir más todos se esparcieron, pero antes de que desaparecieran, les gritó muy alegre:

—Después siguen ustedes muchachos, ya saben que soy compartido — se carcajeo torvamente mientras yo trataba de emerger de la inconciencia del golpe. Y sentí su asqueroso hedor en mi rostro.

Comencé a gritar y recibí una fuerte bofetada que me silenció de momento. Mientras el tipejo ya había logrado romperme el suéter que llevaba puesto, dejándome expuesto el sostén de color negro que llevaba. Su risa siniestra me dejó helada.

—Oh si cariño, lo vamos a disfrutar mucho—no podía quitármelo de encima por más que luchaba, el tipo era enorme y corpulento, ya había logrado romper también mis pantalones, y cuando parecía que lograría su cometido. Algo… o mejor dicho alguien lo levantó con una sola mano.

—Una maldita bestia como tú debe estar enjaulada…—gruñó una voz grave, entonces en medio de mis lagrimas y susto atisbé una sombra, mientras el otro intentaba pegarle.

—¡Ahh! quieres pelea…—musitó el extraño que era más pequeño en estatura, pero su voz sonaba realmente siniestra. Un leve escalofrío le dio al tipejo y comenzó a gritar a sus amigos.

—Muchachos, vengan acá… vamos a darle una paliza a este metiche…—su torva sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando salieron siete tipos de diferentes direcciones hacia la sombra, quien se río estruendosamente, apenas podía distinguirlo. Mientras, él se quitó su chaqueta y me la colocó.

—No te vayas, vuelvo en seguida. Preferiría que cerraras los ojos linda, no será agradable.—me dijo y se dio la vuelta en lo que los otros se apilaban y mostraban sus diferentes armas: cuchillos, tubos, cadenas y por último una pistola, que la traía el líder.

—¡Maten al maldito bastardo! y que sea lentamente, quiero verlo sufrir…—les dijo su líder, entonces atacaron a la silueta, no alcancé a percibir correctamente ya que creí ver, que él los elevaba con una sola mano y los estampaba contra los árboles, después de cinco minutos, todos menos el líder estaban tirados inconscientes.

—Maldito estúpido, te vas a morir…—y sacó la pistola que le había mostrado y le apuntó, yo grité horrorizada pues lo que menos deseaba es que matara a quien me había defendido, corrí hacia él y me empujó con facilidad. Cayendo yo hacia un contenedor de basura, y golpeándome la cabeza.

Entonces en medio de la neblina de mi inconciencia, logré verlos.

El tipo drogado comenzó a gritar horriblemente, mientras unas carcajadas muy tétricas resonaban en el lugar.

Al momento quise enfocar bien, pero las luces del parque se apagaron súbitamente y luego… un grito desgarrador me taladró los oídos.

—Denle la bienvenida, que no olvide porque esta ahí…—dijo una voz gruesa y luego un resplandor rojizo se abrió en el suelo, algo ó mas bien dicho alguien cayó ahí y luego se cerró la fisura de la acera.

Luego de eso, la silueta y la luz regresaron. Él se acercó a mi, y me tomó suavemente de la mano, mientras sin decir nada, me llevó junto con mis cosas a un enorme y lujoso auto que estaba a las afueras del parque.

Me llevó a mi departamento, y se sorprendió de que yo no estuviera aterrada de él, cuando lo invité a pasar, con curiosidad lo hizo, y dejó las cosas en la sala. Había rescatado absolutamente todo, y cuando colocó el cuadro que iba volteado en la sala, nos quedamos sin habla.

Él estaba en ese cuadro, junto a mi, besándonos.

Fue lógico decir que desde ese día, me visitó con frecuencia, y después de un año de ser novios, me confesó lo que era. Lo que acepté feliz, pues lo sabia, lo había visto , además de que sabia que él era bueno. Desde esa vez no nos separamos para nada. 

* * *

Espero les guste este capítulo, ya les debo muchos. Lo siento. Gracias a todas chicas, por prisa no he podido colocar los nombres, pero en el siguiente lo haré.

Besos y nos leemos pronto. 


	26. MUDANZA

******Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

**Cap.26 MUDANZA**

Max y Laura se fueron de inmediato pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a casa de Bella, ella no estaba, les abrió Lu, quien acababa de llegar.

—Pasen, también acabo de llegar —les ofreció una bebida en lo que fue a buscar a Adam y Bella pero no había nadie.

—Creo que salieron pero no creo que tarden—la mirada lasciva de Lu no pasó desapercibida para Max, mientras Laura contactaba con Vi, quien a su vez le pidió a Karim la llevara a casa de Bella.

En poco tiempo los amigos de Bella ya estaban ahí, esperando algo confundidos, mientras Lu, les ponía al corriente de lo que sabia.

—Pobre Bella, por eso estaba así, tenemos que ayudarla…—comentó Laura. Max y Karim intercambiaron miradas, mientras Lu se regocijaba con la vista de las chicas.

Al poco tiempo apareció Adam y se sorprendió de verlos ahí.

—¿Cómo esta Bella, Adam?— le preguntaron al mismo tiempo Laura y Vi.

—Muy mal, mucho muy mal, por eso me la lleve de aquí.—les contó lo sucedido y como ella había querido escapar, todos entendieron mientras Adam les pedía a las chicas que le ayudaran a guardar las cosas de Bella para llevárselas, ellas asintieron y entraron en la recamara. Mientras los varones discutían otras cosas.

—Yo me haré cargo de ella Max—le dijo Adam mirándolo desafiante.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente, pero ¿dejará todo? ¿En serio quiere desaparecer?—le parecía absurdo a Max esa postura y Karim no estaba de acuerdo, le tenia mucha desconfianza a esa humana. No le caía bien y si la soportaba era solo por Vi.

—Max, si la hubieras visto cuando llegué, no puedo describirte el dolor que había en su mirada. Y estoy seguro que ellos la buscarán.—terminó diciendo en un susurro perfectamente audible.

—Si quieres meterte en problemas, allá tu Adam, pero no quiero que involucren en nada a Vi, si algo le sucede por causa de esa… chica, lo lamentará y mucho—sus palabras llenas de odio, hicieron que Adam molesto lo enfrentara.

—No te atrevas a amenazar a Bella, no esta sola…—Lu interrumpió.

—Cierto, no esta sola, nos tiene a nosotros, ah, si … también a… Robert…—Karim le miró encolerizado. Subiendo la voz muy alto, empezaba a enojarse.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Robert en todo esto?—le espetó furioso a Lu, mientras Adam miraba a Max, quien no dijo nada.

—Pues que Robert conoce a Bella, es más… quiere conquistarla. Y bueno tú sabes, también es un general y su ejército…—no termino Lu de decirlo cuando Karim lo tenia agarrado de las solapas del saco, mirándolo con furia salvaje y los ojos encendidos de furia.

—Sé perfectamente quien es ese imbécil de Robert… no necesito que me lo digas Lucius, no tientes a tu suerte…—pero Max intervino haciendo que soltara a Lu.

—Cálmate Karim, no necesitamos tu furia aquí, sino en batalla y sabes que pronto vendrá y aunque tengas problemas con Robert, lo necesitamos de nuestro lado. Lo sabes bien. El es tan poderoso como tú, así que mejor juega bien tus cartas porque si perdemos no habrá otra oportunidad… piensa en Vi, ¿es eso lo que quieres para ella?—Karim pareció meditarlo un momento y luego la furia desapareció de sus ojos.

—No, no quiero eso para ella.—entonces Max le miró serio.

—Ni nosotros lo queremos para nuestras mujeres, no creas que sólo tú amas a alguien, todos aquí… bueno a excepción de Lu, tenemos a quien defender, así que contrólate y recuerda, estar con nosotros significa estar del lado de Bella. Y si nos vamos a amenazas, si algo le sucede por ti, no habrá lugar de todo el infierno donde te escondas de mi.—el tono serio y acerado de su voz le dio a entender a Karim que no estaba fingiendo.

—Ni de mi—exclamó airoso Adam, Karim le miró curioso, pero al cabo de unos segundos comprendió.

—Bueno que puedo decir, también de mi—comentó con gracia Lu, fue el colmo para Karim.

—Pero ¿qué les dio esa maldita chica para estar así por ella?—Adam dio un paso hacia Karim, pero Max, lo contuvo.

—Bella es muy importante Karim, más de lo que te puedas imaginar, no solo ella, pero por ahora, es nuestra prioridad mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro. Ahorita no es nada lo que sucede, pero más tarde, verás de lo que hablo. Entonces necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, pero no podremos si estamos divididos. ¿Lo entiendes?—Karim asintió y luego se fue al sofá donde se sentó algo molesto.

Al poco tiempo salieron las chicas con las cosas y los hombres les ayudaron. Adam les dio la dirección y todos desaparecieron de ahí. Dejando en un buró la tarjeta de crédito que Alice le había dado a Bella.

Mientras en Forks:

—¡Alice, Jasper, qué bueno que volvieron!—musitó Esme alegre, mientras Carlisle caminaba hacia ella y Jasper, quien se sentía incomodo.

—¡Que bueno que están aquí!—abrazó a Alice y luego a Jasper.

—Venimos porque debemos irnos todos de aquí. Las cosas están cambiando y necesito encontrar a Bella.—Esme le miró con preocupación. Mientras Jasper le telefoneaba a Edward. Emmett en ese momento entró a la sala y los miró feliz.

—No te sientas tan contento Emmett, nos vamos todos de Forks —el enorme vampiro la miró extrañado.

—¿Y adonde vamos?—preguntó Carlisle

—No sé… aún. Bueno la primer parada es la casa de Bella. Así que tenemos que preparar todo.

Carlisle tomó sus cosas y se fue a su despacho, tenia por lo menos que avisar de inmediato para que encontraran reemplazo para él. Esme fue directo a la recamara a hacer las maletas, mientras Alice y Jasper guardaban todo, preparándose para salir.

Al poco rato llegó Edward, ansioso de ver a Alice, pero al llegar a la casa, supo lo que sucedía, le dolió ver que Alice aún no lo perdonaba y sabia que tenia razón, pero tenia que ayudarlo a encontrar a Bella. La necesitaba tanto.

Esme lo puso al corriente de todo. Y luego estaba arreglando sus cosas, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

—Pasa Jasper—entró con sigilo, mientras Edward seguía acomodando cosas, yendo de un lado a otro, aunque en realidad las cosas le importaban un rábano, lo que quería era salir y buscar a Bella pedirle perdón y rogarle que volviera con él.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer?—le sugirió Edward a Jasper mientras él aceptaba, salieron por la ventana y corrieron por el bosque. En realidad Edward quería hablar con Jasper pero no quería hacerlo cerca de Alice. Sabia lo que ella pensaba y necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando llegaron a un claro del bosque bastante lejos. Se detuvieron.

—Creo que sé lo que quieres saber, pero no sé si podrás con ello.—sabia a que se refería porque Jasper estaba bloqueando sus recuerdos, y Edward necesitaba saber que había pasado con ella.

—Por favor Jasper, sé que no lo merezco pero por favor, necesito saber de ella.—Sabia que Jasper estaba pensándolo pues se negaba. Finalmente Jasper habló:

—Sabes Edward, no importa cuanto te duela, no se compara a lo que ella sufrió—dijo lo último con cierto rencor y al mismo tiempo de leerlo en su mente, su voz se dejó escuchar:

—No sabes todo el daño que le hicieron, mejor dicho que tú le hiciste. Por eso aunque Alice se enoje conmigo, creo que debes saber lo que pasó hasta donde yo vi. —Acto seguido me abrió sus pensamientos dejándome ver con total nitidez a Bella llorando en brazos de Alice. Fue estremecedor ver la manera en que ella estaba derrumbada y llorando inconsolable. Estupidamente alcé una mano queriendo tocarla, queriendo consolarla. Sus lagrimas cuajadas de una gran desolación, mientras Alice la consolaba, y Jasper, tratando de calmarla, sin poder lograrlo. Eso era raro pues Jasper siempre era efectivo en lo suyo. Ni siquiera pude escuchar su voz, solo sollozos y lagrimas, hasta que él se fue. Dejándola con Alice. Entonces se esfumó el recuerdo.

—Eso es todo—le indicó Jasper con aspereza.

—Sé que fui un estupido Jasper, eso es lo que mas se me hace insoportable, saber que fui un estúpido imbécil, pero la amo Jasper, la amo como nunca pensé amarla. Sé que yo tuve mucha culpa, porque ella me lo decía cuando estaba en mis brazos, después de hacer el amor, antes de dormir ella siempre me lo decía. Y yo no le contestaba—su gesto se tornó amargo, dándole más dolor en su muerto corazón.-Sólo me quedaba callado, ¿y sabes porqué Jasper? Por miedo. Si, Jasper aunque no lo creas, cometí la tontería de pensar que ella tal vez no sintiera lo mismo por mi, que fuera una ilusión pasajera. Y aún quedaban rescoldos de Isabella. Esa hipócrita que supo fingir muy bien al igual que el madito perro. No quiero ni mencionar lo que el maldito bastardo de Black le ordenó a Seth.—había dicho lo último con repulsión y asco.

Pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera Jasper abrió los ojos en sorpresa y luego en furia cuando comprendió la infamia.

—¿Y lo dejarás pasar así?—fue lo único que me dijo, de manera peligrosa. Y vi en su mente que deseaba hacer trizas al perro de Black.

—No, claro que esto no se queda así, esto no puede quedarse así.—entonces Jasper me miró y sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno entonces somos dos, porque no puedo permitir semejante bajeza.—le miré agradecido.

—Pero eso no te exime de tu gran parte de culpa Edward, Alice te advirtió y no le hiciste caso.

—Sí, lo sé. No hay excusa para lo que hice, y sabes bien en estos momentos Jasper porque lo estas sintiendo, que no hay tormento más grande que el mío. Sabes que muero por tenerla en mis brazos, por pedirle perdón, suplicar y humillarme lo que haga falta. No importa lo que ella me pida que haga con tal de que me perdone Jasper y lo sabes bien.—murmuré con el corazón destrozado. Jasper me miró. Caviló durante unos minutos.

—Va a ser casi imposible Edward, porque tú la echaste de tu lado. Alice me dijo todo lo que vio, y no puedo creer como fuiste capaz de tratarla así.

A una mujer como Bella Cullen no se le dice lo que tú le dijiste, no es de hombres—le miré suplicante porque no tenia excusa alguna para eso.

—Yo … yo estaba muerto de celos Jasper, no sabia lo que decía, estaba loco de ira, quería que ella me dijera la verdad, pensaba que me mentía, sé que no tengo disculpa, pero también tienes que reconocer, que Isabella y el perro hicieron un buen trabajo. También hablé con Emmett y el me confirmó que Seth Clearwater molestaba a Bella, ¡pero ella no me dijo absolutamente nada!—Jasper me contestó

—Porque no quería causar mas problemas, porque sabia que te ponía a ti en medio de todo. Es una buena chica que solo pensaba en tu bienestar, aun por encima del suyo. Y la verdad es que estoy muy decepcionado Edward, yo creí que tú le concederías el beneficio de la duda, pero vi que no. Tal vez no merezcas la misma oportunidad.—Eso me dolió aún más.

—Ella me tiene que escuchar Jasper, tiene que creer en mi, yo haré lo que sea para que comprenda…—si que estaba loco, de desesperación, de dolor, de amor.

—Tal vez no sea lo mejor, tal vez lo mejor sea que la dejes en paz, que dejes que haga su vida con alguien que de verdad la ame, que la proteja, que haga lo que tú no hiciste.—Le miré angustiado.

—¿Y crees que no lo he pensado?—le dije paseando como león enjaulado de un lado a otro frente a él.

— Pero la amo demasiado Jasper, no puedo vivir sin ella, me hace falta para poder vivir, mucho antes de que fuera la boda, yo solo pensaba en ella, la buscaba a ella, y luego muerto de rabia y celos intente refugiarme en otros brazos, pero fue inútil, nada puede borrar de mi mente su olor, sus besos, su dulce voz diciéndome que me ama. Por eso y mucho mas debo hablar con ella Jasper, ella es mi existencia. Tengo que decirle todo lo que ella significa para mi. Tengo que recuperarla.—la última frase la dije con todas mis esperanzas puestas en ello.

—Pues sólo espero que las cosas salgan como tú lo deseas.—Le tomé del hombro y él me miró con suplica en los ojos, yo sabia que él estaba sufriendo conmigo mi dolor, así que lo mejor era dejarlo ir. Y cuando lo solté, se despidió con un gesto y se fue.

Ahora tenia que pensar cómo haría para encontrar a mi amada Bella, cómo la convencería para que primero obtuviera su perdón y luego reconquistarla. Tenia muchas esperanzas. 

* * *

Espero les guste el capítulo. Y como expliqué en Noches en seda roja, en quince días hay actualización.

Gracias a todas ustedes que leen el fic.

Besos

****


	27. LA REUNION

******Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

****

CAP. 27 LA REUNION

Cuando abrí mis ojos, sentía un dolor de cabeza horrible. Me sentía mareada y confundida; al recorrer la habitación con sorpresa noté que no era la mía.

Era una habitación diferente, y tenia el aroma inconfundible de Adam, su recamara limpia y pulcra en todos los aspectos me llamó la atención.

Miré por debajo de las sabanas y me sorprendí verme con una pijama de hombre, que me quedaba algo grande. Y con vergüenza pensé que él me había cambiado. Era un hombre excepcional y me pregunté ¿Por qué no era mejor estar enamorada de él?

Y entonces de golpe recordé la noche anterior, mis lagrimas, mis suplicas y su ternura.

Muy vagamente recordé entre brumas, como él me depositaba en la cama mientras yo no paraba de llorar y de nombrar a… me duele tan solo pensar en él.

—Bella, cariño, no estas sola, estoy contigo… siempre me tendrás a tu lado preciosa. Esta será tu casa de ahora en adelante, puedes disponer de ella como te plazca, la servidumbre tiene indicaciones de obedecerte sin chistar.—una sonrisa hermosa le adornó su rostro y deseé fervientemente poder olvidar a quien tanto daño me había hecho y amarlo a él.

—Adam… ¿como es posible…? Sabes bien que no merezco que me quieran, no valgo la…—pero un dedo de él me calló. Sus ojos relampagueaban de ira. Y por un momento temblé de miedo.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso… Quien te lo dijo fue el mas estupido que hay sobre la tierra, porque no apreció la dulzura de tus ojos, ni la belleza de tu alma, la bondad en tu interior, ni mucho menos tu sacrificio. Yo lo puedo ver Bella, al igual que muchos otros, no te ciegues ante las palabras de un ciego.—depositó un dulce beso en mis labios, mientras me sonrojaba ante este hecho.

—Descansa Bella, estaré cerca, por si necesitas algo.—Y salió de la recamara dejándome ahí, perpleja y muda, sin saber que decir. Y en el momento en que cerré los ojos, me quedé profundamente dormida.

—¡Ahhh ya despertó la dormilona!—gritó Lu eufórico desde la puerta, con una bandeja con al parecer… el desayuno.

—¡Oh, no grites por favor que siento que me revienta la cabeza!—caminó hacia mi y lo primero que me extendió fue un vaso con un analgésico.

—Bébete esto y verás que te sentirás mucho mejor—al momento lo bebí todo. Y efectivamente como por arte de magia todo malestar desapareció. Al momento me dio mucha hambre y agradecí los alimentos, porque devoré todo. Ante las risas de Lu.

—Bueno déjame decirte que el analgésico es un método arcaico, conozco otro método más saludable para poder aliviarte…—pero no terminó de decirlo cuando una almohada se estampó en su rostro.

—Mejor cállate Lu, no quiero pleitos tan temprano.

Él solo suspiró.

—Bueno, tu te lo pierdes… pero ¿qué me dices de un baño juntos?—tuvo que salir corriendo antes de que le diera con el jarrón que tenia al lado.

—Wow, que carácter…—bufó Lu mientras salía en dirección a la piscina.

Mientras en otro oscuro lugar :

Una espantosa voz de dejó escuchar en medio de aullidos infernales y gritos de algarabía.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo que tenemos que saber?

Otra voz se dejó escuchar:

—Si mi señor, no han sospechado nada, y el plan sigue. Necesito tiempo para saber que traman y poder acercármele. Está muy bien protegida.

—Bien te daremos tiempo, queremos saber lo más posible… es muy importante para nuestra victoria. Que será aplastante—un coro de aullidos y gritos de jubilo se desató entre todos los demonios que estaban detrás de ellos.

—Ve y cumple con tu misión.—una silueta salio de entre esas sombras infernales.

En el Club "Shadows"

—Vamos Adam no te pongas en ese plan, no le he hecho nada…—comento Robbie como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—Sabes que a mi no me engañas Robert, sé bien que la deseas, pero cuidado con tus propósitos. No quiero pelear contigo, porque sabes perfectamente que perderías. No tientes a tu suerte…—le comentó ásperamente Adam, quien en ese momento le miraba con severidad.

—No tienes que estar amenazándome Ángel…—en ese momento Robbie se transformó en un ser oscuro, increíblemente hermoso pero terrible, con unas alas de murciélago y su cola serpenteaba entre sus piernas, sus ojos eran fuego puro.

—No es amenaza Robert,—al decir esto desplegó sus alas destellando en la habitación y haciendo que Robert cerrara sus ojos adolorido de semejante luz y belleza, Adam, era increíblemente guapo con ese perfecto cuerpo y sus alas refulgentes que se cerraron delicadamente como un capullo y sus ojos azules parecían fulgurar de tal manera que podía quedar ciego quien lo mirara.

—…¡Basta!—rogó Robert mientras volvía a su forma humana, Dulce estaba en un rincón impotente sin poder hacer nada. No podía pelear con Ángeles sin terminar… muy dañada.

—Sólo si ella lo desea, si te lo pide, pero si la fuerzas a algo, te las verás conmigo Robert…—y desapareció de ahí.

—¡Malditos ángeles! Tienen suerte de tener tanto poder, si no, ¡le arrancaría las malditas alas como a un maldito pollo!

En Forks:

—No creo que tengamos suerte así, he visto que la casa esta vacía, necesitamos ayuda amor, ella esta en gran peligro, pero mi visión se borra, me impiden verla—le dijo abatida Alice a Jasper mientras él tomaba su celular y marcaba un numero. Luego alguien le contestó.

—Necesito de tus servicios Gislene-—a voz del otro lado le contestó.

—Bien mándame los datos y lo haré de inmediato.—Jasper colgó y luego abrió su lap mandando toda la información posible. Alice lo miraba triste, cuando terminó él besó sus labios con desesperación, mientras la envolvía en un dulce abrazo.

—Por favor Alice, no estés triste, la encontraremos. Te lo aseguro.—volvió a besarla con pasión y ambos se deslizaron hasta la alfombra.

En La Push:

—¡Por favor padre, que querías que hiciera si Bella se casaba con esa maldita garrapata!—le replicó a un muy furioso y decepcionado Billy. Estaban en un consejo, y varias figuras los veían en silencio.

—Eso no es excusa para lo que hiciste Jacob. Actuaste como un canalla, obligar a Seth a realizar una infamia, no puedo creer que tú, mi hijo, mi mayor orgullo, ahora seas… mi mayor decepción.

Esas palabras fueron como latigazos en la cara para Jacob pero sabia que estaban en lo cierto.

—Sabes perfectamente que no puedes seguir con nosotros, quedas expulsado de nuestra tribu. Y no quiero volver a verte, desde ahora es Sam quien se quedara al mando. El nuevo líder.—la voz cansada y triste de Billy aumentó la pena de los demás miembros del consejo. Pero no cedieron.

—Yo… padre… lo siento pero mi amor por Isabella es así, no podrá cambiar ante nada… ni ante nadie…—murmuró esas palabras pero todos las escucharon.

Iba de salida para no regresar jamás a lo que una vez fue su hogar, cuando su padre le dijo:

—Dile a esa víbora que tampoco es bienvenida , que se evite la vergüenza de que la corramos de aquí. —Jake solo asintió una vez y corrió hacia su casa por sus cosas, las que metió en su auto y con una infinita tristeza salió de la reservación para no regresar jamás.

Pero antes iría por Isabella.

En un lugar en Nueva York

—Amor tenemos trabajo, es urgente…—una hermosa mujer se acercó al hombre que estaba recargado en la pared y que la miraba extasiado.

—Tú pide y lo tendrás…—replicó el joven atrayéndola hacia él y besando sus suaves labios con deseo contenido. Después de ese intenso beso, ella le dijo:

—Aquí no cariño, son horas de trabajo, pronto estaremos en casa—y luego fue ella quien le dio un apasionado beso terminando acostados en el sofá del despacho, desnudos y con la respiración agitada.

—Entiendo… no besos en horas de trabajo…—musito él en su boca, para luego recorrer su cuello hacia abajo dejándose llevar por el deseo que inundaba sus sentidos.

En casa de Isabella:

Isabella caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro sintiendo morirse de rabia, tenia que vengarse, tenia que hacerlo porque amaba a Edward, cuantas veces se maldijo porque sus malditas hormonas le pidieran sexo y terminó con él, buscando en Mike lo que él le negaba, y aunque fue satisfactorio, no era ni remotamente igual a un beso de su vampiro.

—Tengo que recuperarlo a como de lugar… Así tenga que vender mi alma al diablo. Edward será mío…

En eso escuchó un ruido en su ventana, alguien le aventaba piedritas al vidrio.

—Jacob…-lo miró y de inmediato supo lo a lo que iba, y sin pensarlo demasiado. Corrió a hacer su maleta y escribió una escueta nota para su padre.

_Charlie:_

_Ya soy mayor de edad, me voy a buscar al amor de mi vida, no quiero que me busques porque no regresaré ni contigo ni con mi madre, estaré bien._

_Bella._

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Falta mucho más por saber, y poco a poco irán entendiendo de qué va el asunto.**

**Besos y mil gracias por leer y mil gracias más por comentar.**

**Gracias a: Caresme hermosa, ya estoy de nuevo en circulación, les daré lata seguido, jeje. Besos y gracias.  
**


	28. CHICAS EN EL CLUB

**********Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

Cap. 28 CHICAS EN EL CLUB.

Layla iba en la limosina, junto a Bill. Cuando le dio la dirección al chofer para que los llevara al Shadows.

—Esta vez tendré que hablar con ella. Es absolutamente necesario.—Bill la contemplaba arrobado, sintiendo su suave piel y dejando tiernos besos en su mano. Mientras Layla le sonreía con dulzura.

Más temprano en casa de Vi:

—Te digo que lo mejor es hacerle una fiesta—comentó Vi alegre

—Tal vez tengas razón…—exclamó Laura pensativa.

—Pero también invitaremos a su amiga, Lina, aquí tengo su número deja le marco y le aviso.—Laura asintió alegremente. Seria algo sumamente divertido. Y era justo lo que necesitaba Bella. Diversión.

Una vez que Lina acepto gustosa la invitación, quedaron de verse a las ocho de la noche en la entrada del lugar. Ya estaba todo listo.

Lu estaba feliz pensando que tendría una noche de chicas, cuando…

—Jonathan que gusto verte de nuevo.—comentó al ver entrar a su amigo. Quien lo saludó y preguntó por Adam.

—¡Ah! ya sabes como es él, el eterno caballero, en fin. ¿Te sirvo algo?

—Dame un whiskey.—Respondió Jon. Quien miró divertido a Lu al ver la cara que puso cuando vio pasar a Bella, sin que ella volteara a mirarlos.

—¿Esta molesta?

—Solo un poco—contestó Lu.

—No me digas… déjame adivinar… ¿te quisiste acostar con ella cierto?—Lu lo miró con ojos asesinos y luego sonrió

—Ya sabes Jon que no puedo evitar ser lo que soy, soy lujurioso y lo adoro, y si puedo acostarme con ella, pues que mejor. ¿Sabes que la última vez que lo hice fue con una vampira? Y vaya que manera tan salvaje de hacer el amor. Esa chica si es dinamita pura.

Aunque lo hice solo por salir del paso. Robert tenia a Bella ahí, Adam la escuchó y fuimos por ella. Él la sacó de ahí y me dejó con el problema en las manos, já pero ya sabes como soy yo. Unos cuantos tragos y Robbie y yo estábamos jugando póker, y rato después mmm.

—Nunca cambias Lu, definitivamente nunca cambiaras.—y sonrió. Después ambos salieron de ahí para dirigirse al club. Donde ya los esperaban: Robbie, Max, Karim, y el nuevo miembro: Brandon, otro ángel caído. Cuando estuvieron en las presentaciones Jon y Brandon no dijeron nada, pero hubo algo que les molestó a ambos. Sin embargo todo transcurrió con normalidad. Adam llegaría con las chicas y las dejarían en el salón reservado para ellas mientras ellos tenían mucho que arreglar.

—Dulce, cariño, ve a divertirte un rato, aquí estaremos bien—comentó Robbie pero todos sabían que era una orden, Lu miró a la vampira que observaba a Jon, así como él a ella con cierta fascinación. Hasta que salió.

Un rato antes, en casa de Adam:

"_Cierto tengo que ir por Lina, no podrá hacer un viaje tan largo en tan poco tiempo, que idiota soy_."

—Bella, cariño, regreso en unos minutos, voy por Lina—me dijo mientras yo salía recién cambiada y arreglada, él se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Me veo mal verdad? Que horror, pensé que…. deja ir a cambiarme… —pero él me tomó del brazo.

—Calma bonita, es solo que me quedé gratamente impresionado, tú sabes… —y su mano se posó en mi mentón, levantando mi rostro mientras me sonreía con picardía.

—Estás hermosa Bella. Más que eso… —su rostro se acercó lentamente a mi, mientras comencé a sudar en frío. Un temblor imperceptible comenzó después de un segundo a notarse mientras lo miraba sin poder moverme. En cambio él notó mi alocado corazón y su golpeteo, y solo me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Vuelvo en unos minutos, espérame por favor… yo te llevaré—asentí mientras él desapareció.

Mis manos estaban mojadas de los nervios, y tuve que regresar a retocarme el maquillaje, me sentía completamente mal, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Cada vez que algún hombre se acercaba a mi, me ponía mal. Pues recordaba una amargas palabras.

En Forks:

—Edward iré a ver a Lina, a ver si puedo conseguir que hable conmigo, les dices a los demás que regreso en un rato.

Ya bastante tenia Emmett como para mas problemas, pero no pude evitar un rayo de esperanza al pensar que tal vez Lina sabría donde estaba Bella.

—¿Emmett puedo acompañarte?—él me miró algo dudoso y sabia bien porque. Lina me odiaba, pero tenia que hablarle.

En cuanto llegamos a su casa, ambos nos quedamos de una pieza, Pues ella estaba saliendo del brazo de un joven, que de inmediato me recordó la imagen que vi, cuando Alice se iba de la casa, cuando les dije que me casaría con Isabella.

En cuanto nos vio, puso cara seria. Se acercó a nosotros mientras podía leer sus pensamientos de ella, nunca le puse atención a lo que dijo él porque yo leía otras cosas que me estaban llenando de dolor.

—Hermano ¿estás bien?— preguntó Emmett, mientras regresaba a la realidad.

Él también estaba triste pues Lina le decía que no quería nada con él y que pronto se iría de Forks, y luego se fue con el chico ese.

Y después estábamos de regreso en casa, completamente abatidos. Era la primera vez que veía a mi hermano Emmett en tal situación, para él todo tenia solución y era fácil, pero esta vez no seria así.

En casa de Adam.

—Vamos preciosa, que ya te esperan en el club.—Comentó y salí rápidamente, mientras me ruborizaba, era muy tierno de su parte poner a mi disposición todo un almacén de ropa carísima para escoger. Era espléndido. Y no me gustaba mucho, pues sentía como si robara todo eso. Pero no dije nada para no echar a perder la noche.

Subimos a su flamante auto y nos dirigimos al club de Robbie, uno mas exclusivo.

Ahí ya estaban todas: Laura, Lina, Vi, incluso de mal humor estaba Dulce, la protectora de Robbie. Nos pasó a un elegante y lujoso salón donde habría variedad para nosotras. En exclusiva.

—Aquí es… —indicó Bill a su amada Layla mientras bajaban de la costosa limo y su perfecto andar era silencioso.

Entraron si dificultad. Cuando el guardia le dijo que si tenían reservación, Layla lo miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa:

—_El aire fragante de paz, _  
_ Tiene un dulce sabor_  
_ No mires adelante_  
_Solo mira atrás._

Entonces el guarura puso cara de idiota feliz y los dejó entrar.

Cuando llegaron al privado, Dulce no estaba, había ido a tomar un poco de sangre porque se aburría de las tonterías que hacían ahí.

Yo sinceramente estaba maravillada de lo que habían hecho solo para que me divirtiera, así que decidí hacerlo, porque cuando esto terminara, regresaría el dolor. Y tenia miedo de estar sola.

El show había empezado, un hombre decía unos chistes muy buenos y estábamos muertas de risa.

Luego siguió una chica que cantaba y lo hacia muy bien, incluso cantamos con ella.

Estaba tomando una deliciosa "euforia" regalo de Robbie para todas nosotras y estábamos literalmente "EUFORICAS", cuando alguien me tomó de la mano. Fue muy extraño porque al momento de voltear, miré a una hermosa chica, que nunca había visto.

—¿Tú?—fue lo que dije para mi propia sorpresa.

—Corres peligro Bella, no lo sabes, pero estás en un gran peligro y yo te puedo ayudar.—nunca supe porqué pero le creí. Creí cada una de sus palabras y era de locos porque jamás la había visto. Le miré con sorpresa, para ese momento, la variedad era un mago, que estaba haciendo unos trucos muy buenos, hasta que pidió una voluntaria.

Todas emocionadas levantaban la mano, y me llamó a mi. No me llamaba mucho la atención pero acudí. Al momento me puso en una tabla donde me puso abierta de brazos. Y luego se vendó los ojos y sacó unos cuchillos. Me puse nerviosa al instante, eso jamás me había gustado y menos siendo yo quien estaba como tiro al blanco.

—Creo que mejor no…—y cuando iba a bajar los brazos, unos lazos metálicos no sé de donde salieron y me atraparon.

—¡Bill, es una trampa…!—antes que comprendiera alguna cosa, todo sucedió rápidamente.

Un joven muy apuesto se arrojó contra el mago, mientras las chicas intentaban ayudar, no sé de donde salieron más tipos, con los ojos rojizos como llamaradas y las comenzaron a arrojar lejos de mi. Entre los gritos pronto estuvo Dulce a mi lado, quien derribó al tipo que estaba junto a mi, con una daga. Yo no podía ni gritar.

El chico llamado Bill seguía enzarzado en feroz pelea con el mago que pronto dejó de serlo para convertirse en un ser horrible. Deforme y malvado.

Entonces la joven que estaba junto a mi anteriormente levantó su mano derecha y esparció unos polvos plateados.

—_Sólo un poco de tiempo_…—murmuró y de pronto todos se quedaron quietos menos ella.

—Llama a Adam.. Bella—pero yo tenia la garganta cerrada de la sorpresa de ver lo que vi, no podía creerlo, cuando se estaban moviendo nuevamente y uno iba sobre mi, con toda su furia, grité.

—¡Adam!—Al momento una ráfaga de aire los hizo detenerse, mientras el que iba por mi se enfrentó a Adam.

* * *

Espero les guste el capitulo, la próxima semana habrá capítulo para ver en qué termina todo esto.

Mil gracias a : Caresme hermosa, tus reviews los guardo en mi corazón. Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo.

Besos y que tengan una linda semana.


	29. CHICAS EN EL CLUB 2a parte

Los** personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

Cap. 29 CHICAS EN EL CLUB 2a parte.

Estábamos discutiendo las tácticas a seguir pues los oscuros estaban realizando actos cada vez más crueles y no le encontrábamos lógica, mi hermano Lucius miraba a Brandon.

Brandon el nuevo elemento nos estaba comentando que los oscuros tenían al parecer un arma secreta pero no sabia a que se referían porque lo habían descubierto, se salvó por poco.

Karim era de la opinión de atacar de inmediato y vencer a los ejércitos por sorpresa, pero Max lo hizo desistir al saber que ellos estarían preparados para todo en todo momento, y eso solo era un acto suicida.

Lu, prefirió guardar silencio hasta el final, pero todos al mismo tiempo, sentimos la fuerte presencia de los oscuros. Robert se levantó mirándonos a todos desconcertado, no podía ser que los oscuros entraran a este lugar, todo era custodiado. Y justo en ese momento la escuché… era Bella… corría peligro.

No importó nada, sólo miré a Lu que comprendió y me siguió dejando a los demás atónitos y luego siguiéndonos.

Cuando aparecí junto a ella, un demonio de ojos de fuego le iba a clavar un puñal, me coloqué frente a ella y detuve al demonio justo a tiempo, pero lo que ví me sorprendió mas. Había más demonios, todos ellos con la mirada fija en Bella.

No había tiempo de otra cosa, mientras no llegaran los demás. Tuve que desplegar mis alas y enceguecerlos, eso funcionó a las mil maravillas, porque instantes después, llegaban los demás, Robert, Brandon, Karim, Jonathan quienes al verlos y ver que las chicas estaban arrinconadas protegidas por Lu, comenzaron a pelear, debo decir que no fueron rivales porque solo eran soldados demonios, y luego de unos minutos de lucha encarnizada, fueron convertidos en polvo.

Karim llevaba su espada en la mano cuando se dirigió hacia Vi, revisándola que no estuviera herida, pero no era así. Le dio un beso ansioso y luego se la llevó de ahí sin permitir que dijera nada, regresó al minuto mientras yo desataba a Bella de las cuerdas de hierro que la tenían prisionera.

Lu seguía con las chicas y luego revisó el lugar. Había mucho que explicar. Y una mujer que no había visto junto con un vampiro estaban junto a nosotros.

Karim POV

Cuando supe que había demonios en el lugar, me inundó el pánico. Si algo le hacían a Vi, no habría poder sobre el cielo o la tierra que los protegiera de mi furia.

En cuanto aparecimos, varios demonios iban sobre la chica "Bella", eso no me importaba mientras no fuera Vi. Así que después de un poco de lucha, finalmente fueron derrotados, pero esto no se quedaría así. Se los había advertido, y no quisieron escuchar.

Pero no quería que Vi presenciara esto. Así que me la lleve a nuestro hogar, dejándola protegida y regresé.

Y ahí estaba como siempre Adam, soltando a la humana causante de mis peores temores.

—¿Por qué defender a una humana que pone en peligro a todos nosotros? —realmente estaba enfureciéndome, y lo que terminó por volverme loco, es ver que TODOS, casi todos, se pusieron delante de ella, mientras esa chica se ruborizaba y ponía cara de no saber nada, realmente me sacaba de quicio su sola presencia. Me abrí paso entre ellos hasta quedar frente a Adam y su "humana"

—…Lo siento Karim… yo… no sé porqué… sucedió todo esto… yo no deseaba…—pero ya me tenia harto con sus lloriqueos.

—¡BASTA! Yo no caigo en tu jueguito humana, me importa un bledo lo que te pase, pero no olvides que si algo le sucede a Vi por tu maldita culpa, yo evitaré que alguien te mate, solo por el placer de hacerlo yo personalmente.—y tenían que salir los demás en su estúpida defensa.

—¡Cállate Karim! no me hagas olvidar que tenemos una tregua, porque lo olvidaré muy fácilmente…—Adam me miraba enfurecido también. Y luego el estúpido de Lucius junto con Brandon y el maldito de Robert se colocaron frente a ella… nuevamente.

Esto ya había rebasado mis límites por completo.

—¡Maldita humana!—saqué mi espada mientras Adam y Lucius al igual que Brandon abrían sus malditas alas, como odiaba que hicieran eso, enceguece su maldita luz angelical. Pero eso no importaba… hasta que…

Vi POV

Karim no me había dado tiempo de nada, y me dejó en nuestro hogar al cuidado de sus guardias, sin embargo, luego llegó Max mi hermano y me llevó con él, y pude ver como Karim insultaba a Bella y los chicos la protegían, Karim estaba siendo muy duro y rudo con Bella sin ningún motivo, no entendí porque se portaba así, Max me miró y me pidió silencio. Para dejar continuar todo, pero el colmo fue cuando a pesar de que los Ángeles abrieron sus alas, él insistió en querer atacar, yo no podía permitir eso. Y menos del ser que mas amo. Karim es mi vida, pero no permitiré que lastime ni que deje que lastimen a Bella por su estúpido comportamiento.

—¡Karim!… —volteó incrédulo al oír mi voz.

—Si das un paso más hacia ellos, te juro que me iré y no regresaré contigo.—Me miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Pero Vi, por esta humana estuviste en riesgo… yo…—pero no lo dejé terminar.

—Esta humana tiene nombre y se llama Bella. Así que ya basta.—pero él no se amilanó avanzó otro paso hacia ella a pesar de que los Ángeles la protegían, tuve miedo por ellos, una angustia apresó mi corazón.

—Da un paso más Karim y te olvidarás de mi, te lo juro.—Pero su furia era demasiada, no podía creer que Bella le provocara tanta ira. Y de pronto la chica que estaba junto al vampiro, se colocó enfrente de Karim, quien resoplaba de furia. Mientras ella permanecía impasible. Yo sólo esperé angustiada.

LAYLA POV

—Karim…—atraje su atención, era justo lo que quería, aunque debo decir que no era lo que yo quería desde un principio, pero si así lo quiere, no quedará de otra, mas que exponerlo.

Levanté una mano mientras él me veía como si fuera un bicho cualquiera, Bill al momento se situó junto a mi, aunque es muy caballeroso de su parte, no era necesario.

—¿No crees que es demasiado lo que traes dentro de ti, como para desquitarte con Bella? Y acaso ¿todos los humanos deben pagar por lo sucedido en el pasado?— me miró sorprendido y sin querer bajó su espada.

—Pero ¿qué demonios sabes tu humana?…—pero después de unos segundos volvió a poner más atención en mi.

—Sí, ahora sabes que no soy cualquier humana, ahora tendrás que escuchar, al igual que los demás si no te detienes.—pero no pareció creerme pues dio un paso más hacia mi.

—Elementales del aire, ayúdenme, Elementales del agua, déjennos ver…—El aire comenzó a soplar levemente pero tarde se dio cuenta Karim que no podía moverse, nadie podía moverse.

—Lo siento, pero así no habrá problemas y podrán entender.

Un enorme espejo de agua se levantó al lado izquierdo donde todos podían verlo.

Ahí había una joven mujer, hermosa como pocas, de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, cargando a un precioso bebé en brazos, mientras corría. Ella lloraba y trataba de esconderse, al parecer alguien la seguía. Era de noche y ella al parecer, corría por un bosque. Iba totalmente agotada, pero necesitaba salvar a su bebé. Sólo él importaba, finalmente cerca de un arroyo, se recargó en un árbol y descubrió que tenia un hueco, ahí depositó al bebé pidiendo y rogando que no hiciera ruido, para que no lo lastimaran.

Finalmente, una joven de pelo color chocolate le dio alcance, y sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

—Vaya, finalmente te encontré ¿ves como no hay lugar donde te puedas esconder de mi?  
Como lo he dicho, tarde o temprano morirías. Sólo por el hecho de ser quien eres. ¿Acaso creíste que eras especial? Entérate, no lo eres. Y ahora dime Jezabel ¿Dónde dejaste al mocoso? Porque tengo que llevármelo.

—Jamás lo tendrás, dile a Polidmus que jamás lo tendrá. No lo convertirá en algo igual a él.

—Tiene la sangre de su padre y con eso es suficiente, así que déjate de tonterías porque no tengo paciencia. ¿Dónde está el maldito mocoso?—Sin embargo la joven no dijo nada.

Y un segundo después un grito de dolor, la otra joven le había clavado la daga a Jezabel, y no se conformó con eso, le asestó varias puñaladas hasta comprobar que estaba muerta, mientras el bebé miraba desde su refugio y sus ojos relampaguearon de ira. Tenia diez meses, pero sabia lo que ocurría.

Luego la morena caminó fuera de la vista del niño, por lo que no pudo ver que era un demonio transformado en humana. Y cuando volvió a su forma murmuró:

—Ya esta hecho como lo pidió mi señor—y desapareció de ahí.

Y el espejo de agua se desvaneció. Dejando a Karim impactado, mientras los demás no sabían que tenia que ver eso, con Karim. Hasta que volví a hablar.

—Por eso odias a los humanos, en concreto a las humanas. Porque creíste que había sido una humana quien había asesinado a tu madre….—todos guardaron mas silencio aún mientras Karim me miraba enloquecido.

—Eso no es cierto… ¿Cómo demonios sabes tú…? Eso no es verdad, como bruja puedes hacer todo tipo de trucos…—le miré seria.

—Tú sabes que solo puedo utilizarlos para el bien, no soy del lado negativo y lo sabes, me has olido. Y sabes que lo que acabas de ver es cierto.—comentó Layla ante la confusión de algunos y el entendimiento de otros.

Brandon POV

Todo esto era totalmente descabellado, Karim uno de los mas poderosos generales estaba enloquecido por lo sucedido. Y culpaba a Bella por lo que pasó. A mi me pareció demasiado egoísta, pero cuando vi lo sucedido, comprendí que Karim odiaba a las humanas porque las culpaba por la muerte de su madre. Sin embargo a pesar de lo terrible del momento, nadie se percató que otra humana aquí, una chica hermosa de pelo negro. Y ojos hermosos, no salía de su asombro. Y mas aún estaba al borde del colapso. Podía oír como su corazón estaba al borde de un ataque, y supe lo que pasaría…

—Robert…—le murmuré unas palabras y él asintió aunque sin hacerme mucho caso. Estaba contemplando impresionado lo sucedido.

Llegué en el momento justo en que la joven caía inconsciente. Impedí que diera contra el suelo. La cargué y desaparecí con ella.

Cuando aparecí en mi departamento de inmediato la llevé a mi recamara. Y la deposité suavemente en la cama, tomé una manta y la cubrí, sabia que estaría mínimo en shock ante lo sucedido, no me podía ir, tenia que quedarme para explicarle lo sucedido.

Ahí mientras ella dormía, me daba cuenta de que era muy hermosa, sus largas y espesas pestañas parecían abanicos, y su rostro de finas líneas enmarcado por su larga cabellera negra, la hacia lucir tan hermosa, que no pude resistir la tentación y la besé.

En la anterior casa de Bella:

Alice POV

Entramos a la casa, pero sabia que ella ya no estaba ahí, Edward materialmente voló hacia la sala. Y ahí encontró la tarjeta que yo le dí. Los olores que captamos eran algo nunca antes olido, no sabíamos que estaba sucediendo y a mi me estaba volviendo loca, que no podía encontrar a Bella, algo había pasado y era muy poderoso, solo tenia breves destellos de ella. Pero se iban, no duraban lo suficiente como para poder ayudarme a encontrarla, aunque sabia que ella había huido de nosotros, el estupido de mi hermano le había roto el corazón. Ella pensaba que él se había casado y eso la tenia muy mal, lo peor de todo es que huyó de nosotros, como si hubiera sabido que iríamos a buscarla, eso solo me hace enfurecer contra el estupido de Edward.

Sin embargo, él tiene problemas aún mayores.

Lo que me molestaba más era que pude ver a Isabella, en su cuarto, rumiando su coraje y a su padre preocupado por ella, cuando desapareció. Parecía que todos se ponían en mi contra, en realidad no era mucho que me importara lo que hacia, pero las consecuencias de sus actos para con Edward si, esta chica que hace tiempo quise como a una hermana y que después de un tiempo botó a mi hermano por su calentura, dejó de ser mi amiga y se convirtió en una extraña. Y lo peor, casi se sale con la suya.

Cuando llegué a la sala, miré una puerta y me dirigí hacia ella. Era su recamara. En cuanto entré una ráfaga de imágenes se dejaron venir.

Bella, tirada junto a la cama, con dos botellas vacías a un lado. Ebria. Alguien abría la puerta con su cuerpo, era el mismo rostro que vi cuando me fui de la casa, y luego su amiga de Bella, Lina, muy preocupada, el joven levantó a Bella aliviado de ver que estaba viva. ¿Qué habían pensado ambos? ¡Dios! Acaso Bella intentó… pero me maldije internamente pues Edward podía y estaba leyendo lo que pasaba en mi mente.

Al segundo siguiente otra imagen, con Bella llorando inconsolable y deseando huir, para no sufrir, pensando que Edward, iría a verla para restregarle su matrimonio con Isabella "zorra" Swan. Y luego la siguiente visión, el mismo chico guapo la tenia en brazos diciéndole que la ayudaría y después… Nada. Era demasiado frustrante no saber mas. Y al momento ya tenia a Edward por un lado, mientras recogía una blusa de Bella, del armario casi vacío.

—Ahí tienes las consecuencias de tus geniales ideas "hermanito"—y salí de la recamara, me sacaba de quicio no saber de Bella, y lo que es peor ¿Dónde está?

Justo estaba en eso cuando una imagen llegó a mi mente, nueva y fresca, pero me llenó de temor.

Bella estaba detenida en una tabla, y unas cuerdas le ataron las manos, al momento siguiente un hombre… no … otra cosa… se transformaba en un …¿demonio? Sacaba una daga e intentaba atacar a Bella..

-¡Noooo!- gritamos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo, mientras Jasper me tomaba en brazos y yo levantaba las manos como si pudiera jalar a Bella conmigo para protegerla.

Y luego la imagen se desvanecía. Pero alcancé a ver la cara de terror de Bella.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo chicas, ya estamos de vuelta por acá, las extrañé muchísimo. Pronto nuevo capítulo.  
**

****Gracias a: danina15, caresme hermosa, mil gracias por comentar lindas. Y a todas las demás también muchas gracias por los reviews.

Besos


	30. BÚSQUEDA

**Disclaimer: Renuncio a los derechos sobre los personajes reales, pues ellos se pertenecen a si mismos, así como los nombres artísticos que se toman para nombrar a otros personajes que sajen en esta historia. Crepúsculo así como su universo es propiedad de su autora Stephenie Meyer. La trama y los personajes originales son míos. Esto es sin animo de lucro, y el único motivo es entretener al lector.**

****Cap.30 BUSQUEDA

Jasper POV

En cuanto Alice gritó, supe que habría muchos problemas, más de los que teníamos últimamente, y al ver a Edward y sentir su pánico, supe que se refería la visión a Bella. La abracé tratando de confortarla, y en eso sonó mi celular.

—Hola Jasper, necesito verte pronto. Hay noticias.—justo lo que necesitaba…

—¿Dime en dónde y a qué hora?—Gislene me dijo que en hora y media y me dio el lugar, una mansión, bueno su mansión. Le dije que estaría ahí y colgué. Alice sabia lo que pasaría.

—Vámonos, no podemos hacer más aquí.—Murmuró con tristeza y no sabia ella el grado de angustia en que me sumía el verla así, tenia ganas de besarla y abrazarla, de reconfortarla con mi amor. Sin embargo tendría que ser después, teníamos que saber de Bella y no podíamos tardar más.

—Voy con ustedes, Jasper, Alice, no me pueden dejar fuera de esto, saben que tengo que ir…—no tenia ganas de discutir con él, solo miré a Alice que con fastidio asintió.

Salimos de ahí, mientras Alice ponía a todos al tanto de las cosas. Sinceramente Edward se veía muy descompuesto. Y sobre todo angustiado, me estaba sintiendo fatal con él por un lado, pero tuvo el buen tino de irse con Carlisle, Esme y Emmett, así que Alice y yo nos fuimos solos, fue algo realmente relajante.

—¿No crees que ya es tiempo de perdonarlo amor?—no es que me interesara mucho, pero el asunto me estaba perjudicando y mucho.

—Sólo por ti Jasper, ya sé como lo pasas con él, y bueno, de mi parte las cosas cambiaran sólo hasta que Bella esté con nosotros, y él tiene muchos problemas por venir… Sí, creo que le tendré que dejar un poco en paz, al fin y al cabo otros le harán la vida imposible por mi. Sonreí ante eso, se lo merecía.

Salimos rumbo a la mansión de Gislene, donde esperábamos tener más noticias de Bella, era eso o nada. Pero Gislene era la mejor en su área. Y no solo por ella, sino por su pareja:

EDWARD POV

Desde que la información llegó a mi, no he podido estar peor. ¿Cómo es posible que haya sufrido tanto? Yo pensé estupidamente que únicamente yo podía llegar a esos extremos de dolor, y solo por ser vampiro y ahora tardíamente me doy por enterado que Bella, mi preciosa Bella ha sufrido lo indecible por mi. Y en todo lo que se ha visto involucrada y luego ese maldito monstruo que trató de lastimarla… no quiero ni pensar en que a lo mejor… ¡Dios! ésta es la peor de las torturas, ¿y si la lastimó? ¿la habrán ayudado? ¿Habrá estado sola? Siento que la cabeza me estallará de tanta angustia y dolor, de miedo, y ese chico que estaba con Lina, es el mismo que… estaba cargando a mi Bella, él le dijo que la ayudaría. Ojala y que estuviera ahí cuando Alice vio a Bella.

¿Porqué no pudo verla? ¿Estará…? No eso no, espero que no, no pueden haberla lastimado, y yo no estuve ahí para cuidarla, si no hubiera sido tan imbécil, ella ahorita estuviera en mis brazos a salvo de cualquier peligro. Creo que si hubiera un concurso de estúpidos ya lo hubiera perdido por estúpido.

Bella, mi hermosa Bella, mi amor ¿dónde estás? Tengo tanto que decirte y tanto que disculparme, necesito encontrarte, por favor… por favor…

Sentí la mano de mi madre apretar cariñosamente la mía, parecía que sabia la tortura que estaba pasando. Sin embargo nada me confortaría, solo saber de mi Bella.

Mansión de Gislene:

Cuando llegaron todos, ya los estaba esperando una hermosa vampira: Gislene, al lado suyo, como su sombra había un hombre joven muy guapo: Byron, un ángel caído. Que se había enamorado de Gislene. Su mano derecha y su pareja.

Pasaron a los Cullen a un salón hermoso y lujoso, mientras Gislene buscaba en su lap la información requerida, Byron pasó a su lado para saludar a las mujeres de beso en mano. Lo que puso muy celoso a Jasper, ya que Alice le sonrió coqueta. Esme agradeció el gesto mientras Carlisle miraba a Gislene.

—Bien… —dijo ella—dos noticias: una buena y otra mala.

—La buena primero…—comentó Jasper molesto. Mientras Alice y Edward veían por si mismos lo que necesitaban saber. Y por la cara de Edward no se auguraba nada bueno.

—Bien… la chica… Bella, esta viviendo en casa de…—pero ella guardó silencio mientras Byron se movía entre ellos hasta quedar en un extremo a la vista de todos.

—…Esta en casa de Adam, otro colega mío.—Todos intrigados le miraban.

—Bueno, soy un ángel caído… que puedo decir—y los demás comprendieron. Entonces Alice cayó en la cuenta de que los ángeles si querían podían bloquear los pensamientos, por eso ella no podía encontrarla. A su vez, Edward también leía lo que pensaba Alice y eso lo enfureció mas.

—¿Y cual es la mala noticia?—preguntó Carlisle una vez más.

Byron miró a Gislene quien solo asintió, los demás esperaban pues Edward ni Alice podían ver nada con él.

—La mala noticia… es que va a morir.—todos quedaron mudos de la impresión, empezando por Edward y terminando por Emmett.

—Lo siento Jasper, Byron ha estado investigando y no ha podido averiguar mucho, de hecho hay mucho mas en todo esto. Pero esta cerrado a nuestros pensamientos ni investigaciones… es todo lo que hemos podido averiguar.

Y que … la tienen vigilada.—Y ella aún no sabe nada.—lo ultimo le sentó fatal a Edward, pensaba que no podía sentirse peor , y no era así. Definitivamente estaba en el séptimo circulo del infierno. 

* * *

Oh sí, de vuelta aquí, soy feliz.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Mil gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
